


Spencer Reid One Shots - Smut

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: A selection of my smutty Spencer Reid x Reader one shots.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	1. The Best Sort of Workout

You hated cardio with a burning passion. 

But you loved food and wine far too much to actually diet, so this was the compromise. 

To counteract the pizza and two bottles of wine you and your boyfriend had gotten through the previous night, you were now sweating like a pig in the middle of your apartment to a fast paced work out video. 

Spencer had been called into a work this morning, just for a quick meeting about the latest case he’d gotten back from. He’d groaned when his phone had gone off, his head obviously sore from the night before. 

Being the awesome girlfriend you were, you dragged yourself out of bed fixing him a coffee to go and the best hangover cure you knew: a bacon sandwich. He’d come out of the shower and given you a big soppy kiss when he’d seen what you’d prepared, calling you the best girlfriend ever. Well duh…. 

After he’d left you grabbed a quick shower yourself before running to the store and picking up some items you needed. After a quick tidy up, you were bored so decided that it was time to bite the bullet and get on with your exercise routine. Spencer wasn’t due back for another hour or so anyway. 

You’d changed into a purple sports bra and some cropped sports leggings, pulling your hair into a messy bun on top of your head and starting the video. 

You’d just finished the forty minute long dance work out and were starting on the stretches and the cool down part when you heard the key turning in the apartment door. Spencer must be home early. 

“Hey baby,” you called out, mirroring the image of the instructor, arms reaching high above your head. 

“Erm….What are you doing?” Spencer had seen you working out before, but you normally stuck to the treadmill and light weights that were kept in the spare room. The dance video was new. 

“New dvd I bought. It should be over in ten minutes or so.” You breathed out between stretches. 

“Okay. Do you want anything from the kitchen?”

“Water. Lots of ice please.”

You heard him rummaging in the freezer, and then the soft plunk of a glass being set down on one of the tables next to the couch. 

Spencer settled himself down on the couch, kicking his shoes off. 

“So what did they want you for at work?” You stood with your legs spread, leaning down over each leg in turn touching your ankles and feeling the muscles in your calves pulling. 

Spencer didn’t respond. 

“Spencer?” You glanced around seeing him staring at you, his jaw slack and his eyes glazed. 

“Huh?…. What?” He realised you were looking at him. 

You giggled. “What did they want you for at work.”

The dvd was now instructing you into the downward facing dog yoga pose. 

“Just some paperwork relating to………” Spencer trailed off, as you let out a groan feeling the muscles in your back stretching as you followed the instructor. 

“Are you okay?” You could see him from the position you were in, although he was upside down. He was fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch, a flush on his cheeks. 

“I’m…. I’m erm, gonna go to the bedroom until you’ve finished.“ 

You pulled yourself up from the pose slowly, reaching for the glass of water he’d bought you when you were upright again. "Why?” You bought the glass to your lips taking a long sip, feeling the condensation from the ice cold water dribble down your chin and neck, disappearing into the sports bra. 

Spencer’s eyes followed the droplets, his tongue flicking out and wetting his lips. He coughed before standing up and making a move to go to the bedroom. 

“Spencer, what’s wrong.” 

He stopped in his tracks, turning to you and you could see what was wrong. His trousers had grown tighter around his groin and the flush on his cheeks darkened as he realised you’d seen. 

You smirked at him, “Really Spence? I’m all sweaty and disgusting.”

He cleared his throat again before speaking. “It’s not my fault! You’re …. You’re not wearing much, and you keep letting out little noises w-when you stretch.”

He was stuttering, embarrassed that you’d caught him out. 

“Do I? What sort of noises?” You were playing with him now, taking another sip and purposely letting more of the cold liquid run out of your mouth and down your neck to your chest. To be honest, the cold water felt amazing on your warm skin and you shuddered. 

Spencer’s eyes followed the water again as he croaked out, “The same sort of noises you make when we’re in bed together.”

Hmmmmm. 

You walked over to him, running your hand gently over his thigh, grazing his hard on through his pants and hearing him whimper. 

“Let me have a shower and maybe we can go make some of those noises together. I’m disgusting right now.”

“No, no shower. Can’t wait that long, you’re never disgusting to me anyway.” His lips crashed into yours moving frantically against your mouth, his hands quickly going to your bare waist. 

You walked him backwards until his legs hit the back of the couch again, him sitting down and you climbing on top of him, placing your glass of ice water down next to you. You reached behind you, pulling your trainers off, letting them drop to the floor. 

His mouth parted as he sucked on your bottom lip grazing it with his teeth as you tugged his tie loose, chucking it over the back of your couch before working on his buttons. 

Reid’s hands moved off your waist and you heard a clinking sound before feeling something cold, hard and moist against your neck, an ice cube from the glass. You gasped at the sharp sensation, it wasn’t unpleasant just a shock. Spencer began moving the cube over your neck, his lips leaving your mouth and following the wet trail the ice left behind. The tingle of the cold followed by his warm mouth was driving you crazy and you arched backwards in his lap, your chest pushing out as you moaned. 

When the cube reached the edge of your sports bra, Spencer pulled the fabric away letting it fall between your cleavage, the remaining ice quickly melting and pooling between your cleavage. 

“Spencer…. What are you doing?” He was fishing in the glass for another cube, a smile playing on his lips as he pressed another to your bare tummy. 

“Cooling you down Y/N.”

He dragged this one down over your stomach, your muscles tensing against the cold object. When he reached the top of your leggings, he peeled them away from your skin, feeling for your underwear before pushing the ice cube down into your panties. 

You bucked and cried out as the ice cube slipped lower, the cold water quickly melting and running down past your sensitive clit. This was new but you definitely liked it. 

Spencer’s long fingers reached for your bra, gripping the edges and pulling it up and over your head, before pulling at your hair tie. You shook your hair loose, Spencer running his hands through it before reaching for the ice again. 

This time there was no gentle rubbing over the skin, he just placed it directly onto your nipple, it hardening instantly as you squealed a little. It was so cold on the sensitive flesh that it was almost painful. Spencer was watching your reactions, his own breathing growing heavy. Moving the cube to the other nipple, he quickly latched his mouth on, warming you again with his breath. 

His tongue flicked out and you ground against his lap leaning you head back, feeling the hard bulge beneath you. 

Your eyes closed as Spencer nibbled and sucked at your chest, you continuing to tug at his buttons, shoving his shirt down and off his shoulders and back. When the ice melted, he moved to the other nipple doing the same, you rasping out a moan as he bit down harder. His hands moved down your back, reaching the waist band of your leggings and slipping his thumbs in, tugging them down. 

You raised yourself off his lap so he could lower them the rest of the way but he moved you, gently pushing down and to the side so you were lying flat against the couch now. He tugged the leggings and your panties off, your underwear damp from a combination of the melted ice and your excitement. Kneeling on the couch, he lifted one of your legs, hooking it up and over the back of the couch. You actually felt slightly self conscious, you were completely naked apart from your trainer socks and the way he’d moved your leg meant that you were wide open to him. 

You could see his eyes running from your face down your body, before settling between your legs. “I wonder…..” he murmured to himself before pulling out another cube, settling the glass on the floor besides you. 

Using the new cube his traced a line from your ankle down to the tops of your thighs, following it again with his lips. By the time he reached your center, you were quivering and the cube had almost melted from your warm skin. 

You watched as he reached for another piece, a smirk on his lips. “I wonder how long this would take to melt if I…… ?”

His words trailed off and you felt him push the ice cube inside of you. Your hips lifting up in shock, you couldn’t tell if you liked the feeling or not. “Fucking hell Spencer!" 

"Does it hurt?” he was suddenly concerned. 

“No it’s just… Freezing.”

“Then let’s hope it melts quickly. Here, I’ll help.” He lowered his mouth, wiggling down on the couch to get into a better position. You heard him unzip his own pants, them falling onto the floor seconds later as he moved out of them. 

His tongue started exploring between your thighs, lapping up the melted liquid that was already seeping out of you and swiping over your hardened nub. You could see his own hand moving and from the groans coming from his throat, you knew he was stroking himself whilst his tongue stroked you. 

You gasped as he flicked out, alternating between fast little laps with just the tip of his tongue and slower longer strokes with the flat of it. Your hands gripping the sides of the couch, you looked down seeing him glance up at you, his eyes wild. He pursed his lips, sucking at your clit and then pressing his tongue hard against it, licking a line up slowly. Your leg juddered, the sensation almost making you come there and then.

“I think… I think it’s melted now,” you choked out. 

“Hold on, I’ll check.”

Your eyes widened as your felt his tongue push deep inside you, retreating and then entering you again, curling up inside you. He repeated the movement a few more times until couldn’t cope with it anymore.

You reached down pulling at his hair and tugging him up to you. 

“I need you to fuck me now Spencer.”

“I was fucking you Y/N…. Just with my mouth.” A wicked grin was on his face as he licked his lips. 

Oh my god. You pulled him down to your mouth, you tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. He shifted and seconds later, filled you with his length, groaning as you tightened around him. You scraped your nails down his back as he began to thrust, his hair falling over his forehead. 

Grabbing your hips, he moved to his knees so he was more or less upright, one of your legs still hooked over the back of the couch and your other locked around his waist. Your butt was completely off the couch down and you had no way to move back against him, choosing instead to squeeze around him every few moments. 

He reached up with his hand, tucking his hair back behind his ear and then moving it between your legs to your clit, pushing himself harder into you as he did. 

You were getting close when he leant back down over you, your ass now back on the cushion. 

Pulling him in for another kiss, you began to push back against him in time with his thrusts, now having the leverage to do so. 

His fingers working faster on your clit you felt yourself beginning to lose it, your moans coming thick and fast as you came, seeing the grin on his face as he watched you. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he whispered, looking down into your eyes.

Your walls contracting as you orgasmed sent him over the edge and with only a few thrusts more, he came, following you by maybe half a minute at most. 

He collapsed on top of you afterwards, your skin sticking to each other, your sweat mingling. 

“Well that was a hell of a work out Dr Reid,” you chuckled out when you finally got your breath back. 

“You know, sex can burn almost as many calories as a thirty minute jog Y/N. And it’s much more fun.”

“I’ll remember that next time Spencer.” You laughed with him. 


	2. Counter Act

“I’m drunk!“ 

“Kinda gathered that Pen. When you started hounding Reid to play strip poker it kinda gave the game away,” you laughed at your best friend, trying to push her into the back of the cab Reid had hailed. 

“I don’t know where my keys are… I’s losted em.”

“Yep,” you fastened her seat belt. “That’s why you’re staying in my spare room remember sweetie.”

The cabbie turned around, “If she vomits, there’s a $100 soiling charge.”

You nodded waving a plastic bag at him, you had it covered. You and Spencer climbed in on either side of your wasted colleague. You lived in the same direction so he was gonna help you get her to yours and carry on home in the same cab. 

The driver set off, Garcia rambling incoherently before passing out on your shoulder. 

“How is it that it’s Morgans fault she’s this pissed, but we get stuck making sure she gets home safely,” you looked over at your friend. 

“Because Morgans’s the only one that can handle Rossi when he’s wasted. I think we got the easy end of the deal,” he laughed back at you. “She’s drooling on your shoulder by the way.”

“Yep, I can feel it,” you grimaced. 

The taxi pulled up outside your house ten minutes later, you shaking Garcia awake. 

“No, no no, sleep,” she mumbled as you fiddled with her seat belt and climbed out of the taxi, tugging her with you. She wouldn’t budge. 

“Spence….. I think you’re gonna need to come in with us, I’m not gonna be able to get her up the stairs by myself. I’ll call you another cab later or your can crash on the couch.”

He shrugged, paying the driver and hopping out of the other side. 

Between the two of you, you managed to drag Penelope inside and push her up the stairs to your spare room. 

“Spencer! You’re soooo pretty Spencer. Our little boy genius,” she kept grabbing at his tie much to his amusement as you unbuckled her heels and pulled down the cover to the bed. 

“You just need to loosen up a little…. ” she’d managed to completely unravel his tie now it hanging loose at the sides of his neck. “Y/N you think he’s pretty don’t you. She’s told me….. ”

“Sleep Garcia,” you covered her up, placing a glass of water and some advil on the bedside table. She started snoring before you’d even closed the door, and you led Spencer down your stairs to your kitchen. 

He went to call a cab, coming back in a few minutes later. “There’s an hours wait, can I just crash here?” he’d rolled his sleeves back up. They’d come loose in his tussle with Penelope. 

“Sure thing. Beer?” you pulled two out of the fridge ready. “I’m not quite ready for sleep yet.”

He took one off you taking a long drink as you leant back against your kitchen counter watching him. 

Penelope was right, he really was pretty. 

“What?” he clocked you watching him, licking the residue of his beer off his lips. 

“Nothing, I was just thinking that I agree with Pen. You are definitely pretty Spence. Pretty hot.” Smooth Y/N, smooth… 

His eyebrows shot up in suprise, “What?” 

You shrugged, “You’re hot Reid.”

“You think that I’m hot?” Disbelief clouded his voice. 

You moved closer to him, taking the beer bottle of his hand and placing it on the counter besides him. 

“Yep,” you popped the p. “Especially now, slightly dishevelled, tie hanging loose.”

“Erm, I kinda think you’re pretty too,” he blushed slightly, biting his bottom lip. 

It was the lip bite that did it and you reached out grabbing the loose ends of his tie. 

“Good, it makes this so much easier,” you tugged hard on the tie ends pulling him towards you, his lips coming down to meet yours. 

His mouth crashed onto yours, his hands moving straight to your waist and gripping firmly. You started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt making quick work of opening them.

Tilting your head to the side you flicked your tongue out, dragging it across his lip and feeling them part, his own tongue coming out to meet yours hungrily. Fuck, the boy was a good kisser. 

Pressing his body against yours he started walking you backwards until your felt the edge of your kitchen island jabbing into your back. His hands moved to bottom of your top, pushing it up and over your head, your lips breaking contact so you could pull it off. 

He stared at you hungrily, taking in the curve of your breasts. Tugging on his tie again you pulled him back down, him hesitating before pressing his lips to yours again, “Are you drunk Y/N?” 

“Not in the slightest Spence. We don’t have to do this though if you don’t want to.” Giving him the chance to bow out now. 

“No, I do want to. I like you, a lot. I just…. Didn’t want this to be a drunken mistake.”

“I like you too Spencer, have done for a while. Now can you just kiss me again please,” you yanked on the tie now, seeing a grin appear on his face before his lips pressed against yours again, moving faster now. 

His hands started roaming up and down your torso, grasping at your skin and making you gasp when his palms skimmed over the cups of your bra. He moved his hands up to your shoulders, pushing down the straps. Your hands found his belt buckle, fumbling with it and then popping open his button and zipper. 

Moving his hands to your butt, he crouched slightly picking you up and placing you on your worktop, pushing your skirt up as he went. You locked your legs around his waist pulling him tightly to you, feeling him hard against you. 

Reaching his hand between your legs he began massaging over the fabric of your panties, the friction making you cry out. Moving from your mouth he started kissing a wet trail down your neck to your breasts pushing down the cups of your bra as he went. Your hands moved to his hair, tangling in his messy curls as he sucked one of your nipples into his mouth, you feeling it harden instantly as his tongue flicked out against it. 

“Fuck Spencer….. ” You moaned as his hand moved faster between your thighs, pushing your underwear to one side so he could caress you, feeling how wet you were. You didn’t want to wait any longer, you needing him now. You untangled your hands from his hair moving them down to his pants and shoving them open and down, hearing his buckle clink on the floor. Gripping his erection you positioned him at your entrance, sliding as close to the edge of your counter as your dared without risking falling off. 

He kissed back up to your mouth, before pushing himself into you, a groan leaving his throat as you tightened around him. 

“So….. So good Y/N,” your legs locked around his waist he began thrusting, filling you deeper with each move. You gripped the sides of your counter to stop from coming off as his pace increased, his hand slipping back between you to massage and rub at your clit, the sensitive nub already throbbing. 

Kissing and licking his neck you stifled your moans as his fingers increased their rubbing, driving you crazy. 

“I’m close Y/N, this is too good,” he rasped out, his other hand digging into the curve of your ass. 

“Mmmmm I know, just a bit…… Oh fuck.” You’d been about to say harder when he hit your sweet spot deep inside, making you bite down on his shoulder. 

A few more thrusts and you felt yourself going light headed, that familiar heat rushing through you. “Spencer, I’m gonna….. Ah…ah, fuck.” 

The contractions from your orgasm sent him over the edge too and a few hard, fast pumps later and he moaned the same, long low “fuuuck” as he came.

You held each other panting, your legs loosening their grip on him. 

“Wow,” he whispered into your neck. 

“I know,” you chuckled back. 

“Guys…. Are you done? Can I get another drink now?” You heard a voice from the other side of your kitchen door, you both pulling apart quickly. 

“Shit!” You both exclaimed grabbing at your clothes, Garcia pushing the door open seconds later a dirty smirk on her face. 

“The kitchen counter….. Nice work genius!”


	3. I Drove All Night

“Promise you’ll be home tomorrow. It’s been two weeks Spencer.”

“Promise. I’d have been home tonight but we got stuck behind completing the paperwork and Derek didn’t want to drive this late. It’s at least three hours by car. And you know how he is about me driving. I’ve missed you too though. Just the feel of having you in my arms.” You heard your boyfriend of 15 months sighing at the end of the phone. 

He’d been away for two weeks with work and the week prior you’d been on your period so in total it was three weeks since you’d had any sexual contact with him. To say you were completely gagging for him right now was an understatement. 

“I swear Spencer, if you’re not home tomorrow night I will have to take matters into my own hands again.”

He chuckled. “Will you now?” his voice lowering in tone suddenly. 

“Yep. Or maybe I’ll find someone else to help me out.” You wouldn’t but you liked toying with him and bringing out his surprisingly possessive side. 

“Don’t you fucking dare Y/N.”

“Fine….. Just don’t be away for so long next time. I need to restock the battery drawer.”

He groaned, “Jeez Y/N. Don’t say stuff like that to me.“ 

“Hey are you alone?” you had an idea. 

“Morgan’s still down at the bar. So yeah for now…….Wait, no he’s not.”

You heard door slam shut and then the voice of Spencer’s colleague and roommate for the past two weeks. 

“Damn it. I’ll see you tomorrow Spencer. Hurry back, love you.”

“Love you too Y/N." 

"Love you three Y/N!” a voice called in the background. 

You giggled and hung up the phone, changing into one of Spencer’s shirts, ready for bed. Before you buttoned it up you snapped a quick picture on your cell. The shirt open, showing your bare breasts and your black cotton panties. You sent the photo to Spencer’s cell with a quick message, “Look what you’re missing.”

You settled in for the night, turning your lamp off and putting your phone onto silent. 

…

A loud banging followed by a buzzing sound woke you up a few hours later. You shot up in bed listening to work out where the noises were coming from. The buzzing was coming from your bed side cabinet. 

Had you left something on? No… That was definitely tucked away in the drawer. 

Your phone was turned face down but you could make out a light flashing on and off in time with the buzzing. Your sleep fogged brain finally worked out that someone was calling you. You reached out for it swiping across when you saw it was Spencer. 

“It’s 3am. Is everything okay?”

“Take the chain off the door, I’m here but can’t get in.”

What? You climbed out of bed, walking to through the rooms still talking. “But you said you weren’t back until tomorrow?”

“That was until you sent me that photo. I told Derek he had no choice and that I was leaving with or without him. So I drove whilst he slept.”

You reached your door, cutting your phone off and unlatching the door seeing your boyfriend standing there, his hair messy and shirt sleeves rolled up. 

“Well this is a ni…… ” you didn’t even get chance to finish your sentence before Spencer’s mouth was against yours, pushing you back into the apartment, dropping his go bag where he stood and kicking the door shut, it slamming loudly. 

His lips moved furiously against yours, his hands going straight to the buttons on the shirt you were wearing, actually pulling two buttons off in his haste to undo them. His tongue pushed into your mouth as his hands roamed your torso, palming your breasts roughly. You accepted his kiss eagerly, your own hands working the buttons of his own shirt and yanking his tie undone and off. 

“Fuck me, I’ve missed you Y/N.” His mouth moved to your neck, pushing aside your hair and hungrily sucking and kissing the sensitive skin, a whimper leaving your throat. 

“Missed you too Spence. So much… Oh!”

He dropped to his knees in front of you, his lips trailing from your neck to your breasts. His mouth attached itself to your nipple, his teeth grazing against the now hardened peak as his tongue flicked out at it quickly causing you to gasp in pleasure. 

He kissed across to the other nipple, his hands moving to your panties and dragging them down your legs as he bit down on you gently.

“Spencer….. ” Your words coming out as pants as he sucked, his fingers moving directly to your clit and rubbing in a circular motion. 

Your legs shuddered at the sensation, turning almost immediately to jelly, Spencer’s other hand hard on your hip keeping you upright. 

“We could move to the…… Oh fuck….. Oh god.”

He pushed your legs apart, inserting two of his long delicate fingers inside you and thrusting quickly as his thumb kept up the friction on your clit. He’d barely been in the door five minutes and you were nearly ready to come. 

“No time to move to the bedroom,” he mumbled against your nipple, the words vibrating through your chest as he continue to suck and nip at it, alternating between soft and hard. Your moans were coming thick and fast now, your hand tangling in Spencer’s glorious hair. 

“I can’t stand any….. ah…. any… oh shit… more.” Your legs genuinely felt like they might give way as his thrusting increased inside you hitting your sweet spot in just the right way. 

You moved your hand to his, pulling him away from you and watching wide eyed as his placed his fingers to his lips, tasting the fluid that coated them. 

“Pants off now,” you demanded. That was by far the sexiest thing you’d seen in a long time and you dropped to the floor yourself, helping Spencer pull off his shoes and pants, climbing astride him when he was free. 

Wrapping your hand around his hardened length, you pumped him a few times hearing the low groan you loved so much, before positioning him at your entrance and slowly lowering yourself down onto him. 

The ground was hard against your knees but you didn’t care. Spencer’s hands moved under your ass, helping move you against him, his hips bucking up from the ground, his eyes trailing over your chest, apparently mesmerised by the slight bounce of your breasts as you moved against him. 

“Oh god Y/N,” his gasps were coming quicker now, matching pace with your own as your hands raked up and down his chest. 

Your head tipped back and you bit your lip as you moved your hand from his chest to between your legs, fingers grazing over your own clit helping push yourself to your orgasm as Spencer moved you against him faster, his fingers digging into your butt. 

“Spencer, I’m….. gonna…. Oh fuck!” You tightened around him, your breaths short and sharp as you came, a flood of heat washing over you, the sound of your blood rushing in your ears. You rid out your orgasm before leaning forward and placing your hands flat on the floor either side of your boyfriend, your hair falling over your face. Using the leverage from the floor, you increased your momentum, grinding your hips against his faster, him rasping out a few minutes later that he was going to come, feeling him releasing himself seconds after. 

You lay tangled together on the cold wood floor afterwards, a hot sweaty mess. 

“That was definitely worth driving all night for.”


	4. The Bad Touch

It was 2am by the time Spencer crawled into bed with you and you were silently fuming.

This week was meant to be his annual holiday, his time off from the BAU that they couldn’t take away from him. You knew his job was important, you’d known that ten months ago when you’d started dating following a two month flirtation every weekend in the book store you worked at. But it didn’t stop you being pissed. His request for leave had been granted six weeks ago, and you’d had a week full of activities planned which included meeting your parents who were only in town for a few days.

But on Monday his phone had buzzed. You’d begged him not to answer it, knowing it would be his boss. He didn’t want him to come in, only wanted to email over a map and some coordinates for Spencer to take a quick look at and give his opinion. But Spencer had gone in instead, calling you four hours later from the jet.

Okay so there had been three children’s lives at risk. You’d been annoyed but you’d followed the case on the news and earlier today, the unsub had been apprehended, victory for the team. Your boyfriend, a hero yet again.

What had pissed you off was that you knew Spencer was back in town. He’d text you from a bar where he’d been dragged out to celebrate with his team. There wasn’t even an apology or a “come out and meet us.“ Just a “We’re back, I’ll be around tomorrow, I’m just out for a drink to celebrate, Derek forced me out.”

You texted him back telling him you missed him and could he not come over now? After all, this week had meant to be your time together, you were due back at work on Monday and you’d hardly seen him. He replied two hours later saying he was on his way back and would use the key you’d gave him two months ago, and to go to bed; he’d meet you in there.

That was pushing ninety minutes ago.

He finally staggered into the bedroom nearly falling over as he tried to take his clothes off. Slipping into bed, he tried to cuddle you but you shrugged him off.

“Y/N? What’s wrong….” he slurred his words ever so slightly, a strong stench of whiskey emanating from him.

“Can you really not figure it out? This week was meant to be our week together. And this is the first time I’ve seen you since Monday morning and you’re wasted,” you hissed at him.

“Everyone…. Everyone kept buying me drinks, they wanted to congratulate me.”

Of course they did, because it had been his breakthrough that has solved the case.

Didn’t make it any better for you though.

“You didn’t have to take them though. Hell you shouldn’t have even been on the case. I’m glad it was solved and everything Spencer but I’ve wasted almost a week of my holiday here for nothing. You could have come straight here to me tonight, or even text me and asked me to come and meet you, I would have been happy with that. But no. It’s 2am on Saturday morning. And you’re fucked.”

You shrugged off his touches again, rolling to the edge of the bed and pulling the blanket tightly around you. You could almost hear the cogs in Spencers brain turning, trying to think of something to say to make this better but eventually he gave up. Sighing a huge breath, he rolled over himself and within minutes was snoring lightly.

…

“Y/N….. Y/N…. Wake up.”

Someone was rocking your shoulder gently trying to drag you out of the dream you’d been having. You’d been riding a rollercoster with Ned Stark and Tate Langdon. Weird….

Opening your eyes and rubbing them, you could see Spencer crouched down by the bed.

Any normal person would have been still passed out next to you, sleeping off their hangover. But not Reid. You’d quickly discovered that he didn’t get hangovers, ever. How, you did not know, but science totally needed to study him to find out why.

You pursed your lips at him giving him a look. So not only had he pissed you off royally already, but he was waking you up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday.

“What time is it?” you demanded to know, your tone harsh.

“It’s erm…. 9am.”

Alright not quite the crack of dawn, but still.

“I made you breakfast in bed,” he told you with a hopeful smile on his face.

You glanced past him seeing a tray balanced on the bedside table. So he had.

Well, that was something.

You wiggled into a seating position, your back against the pillows and headboard as Spencer positioned the tray over your lap, sitting on the edge of the bed next to you.

Orange juice and hot coffee, pancakes and bacon slathered in maple syrup just how you liked them.

You looked at the food, your stomach letting out a tiny rumble. It definitely appreciated the sight and smell of the food. Glancing at Spencer you saw him watching you intently.

“I’m still mad at you,” you told him, taking a sip of the coffee.

“I know. I’m gonna try and make it up to you today.”

Spearing a piece of pancake with your fork, you raised it to your mouth asking “How?” before devouring the food.

“Well, when you’ve finished your food I thought we could go out and spend a few hours at the zoo. I’ve checked out the feeding time for the elephants and if we get there at the right time, we can get up real close.”

Elephants. Your favourite animal ever.

“Keep talking… ” you continued eating.

“And then this evening, we can order take out and have a Disney film marathon.”

He was slowly wearing you down.

“Still doesn’t quite make up for missing a week full activities.” The food was delicious and you swilled the remaining few pieces down with orange juice.

“I know. That’s why tomorrow we’re catching the amtrak to New York. I’ve book us tickets to Wicked and then we’re staying over.”

“I have work Monday,” you reminded him.

“You don’t. Hotch gave us all Monday off. I called in a favour with your boss. Penny used to work in a bookstore when she was in college. She’s gonna cover your shift.”

Oh.

“And I’ve called your parents and assured your mother that yes, I do in fact exist and will definitely be coming home with you for thanksgiving break. Hotch has already granted the leave considering I came in and gave up my holiday this week. I’m sorry. I’m still new at this relationship stuff. I’ll try harder.”

How could you be angry now? Like seriously.

You set your knife and fork down, finishing off the OJ before Spencer took the tray off your legs.

“Are we okay?” he asked softly.

“We’re okay. I know your job is important but if we’re going to work, then I have to be important too. You’re entitled to time off, in fact; you need and deserve it or else you’ll burn yourself out.”

“I know. And you are important to me. I hope you know how much?”

He leant in and brushed a loose lock of your hair back, before cupping your chin and bringing his face close to yours, licking his lips.

You knew that look…

“Morning breath… I haven’t brushed yet.”

He shrugged, “You’ll taste of coffee and OJ. And even if you didn’t, I don’t care.”

“I do though. I’ll be right back,” you pushed him gently away and slid out of bed, padding out of the room and into the bathroom.

Quickly squirting toothpaste onto your brush you began to clean your teeth. Hearing a noise, you glanced to the door and saw that Spencer had followed you and was leaning against the door frame.

“Stop watching me!” you exclaimed, toothpaste dribbling down your chin.

“Why?” he slid into the room, coming to stand behind you and resting his hands on your waist.

“Because! This is hardly a sexy sight, Spencer.”

“White stuff dribbling out of your mouth…. I’ll just pretend it’s something else,” he grinned and you laughed, spitting into the sink.

“Charming.”

“I try.”

You began to rinse with fresh water as Spencer pulled your hair to one side, softly kissing your neck just under your ear lobe. You sucked in your breath quickly almost choking on the water, he knew you were sensitive there. You could feel his mouth curling into a smirk, his hands slipping under the hem of your tank top and skating over your tummy, meandering upwards to your chest.

Leaning forward slightly, you spat again into the sink, your butt nudging against Spencer’s front and feeling something hard. His hands moved higher, cupping your breasts under your top.

“Spence…. Come on. I’m trying to do something here,” you whined, wishing he’d just let you get on with this so you could get back to bed with him.

“So am I. I’m trying to make it up to you,” he nibbled the outer shell of your ear as his fingertips grazed over your nipples eliciting a gasp from your lips.

“So let’s go back to the bedroom then….. ” you breathed out, your eyes half closed as he work his hands over your now puckered chest, pinching and tweaking the way he knew you liked.

“Nah… It occurred to me earlier that the bathroom is one of the few places we’ve not done it.”

“Because my shower is tiny and you wouldn’t fit in my bathtub,” you wriggled backwards, nudging against him with your butt.

“Yes but the cabinet your sink is on is fairly sturdy. Just roll with me here, I’m a genius; I’ve got this sussed.”

“If we break my sink, you’re buying me a new one,” you gave in to him, one of the his hands had slipped downwards into your bottoms and was stroking against your panties.

“Fair enough.” You could hear the triumph in his voice and he removed his hands from their positions on your body and quickly spun you around so that you were facing him. Cupping your face with his hand he ran his thumb across your bottom lip, your mouth parting for him and darting out to swipe over the tip.

“Now that you’re minty fresh, I can do this,” Lowering his head his pressed his lips against yours, softly at first and then quickly moving urgently against your mouth.

Tilting your head to avoid your noses knocking you matched his pace, letting out a short moan as he sucked your lip into between his, nibbling it. You reached your hands out to touch him, moving straight to his groin. He stepped back, still keeping his mouth to yours. Pulling his lips away slightly he whispered, “Nope. This is about me making things up to you remember. No touching me until you’ve come at least once.”

He resumed his kisses before you had chance to respond, his hands starting to roam over your body, pulling your nipple through your top as he passed over them. You groaned into his mouth. Reaching the bottom of your tank top he gripped the fabric and yanked it upwards, breaking the kiss so he could pull it off you.

“Better,” he announced, his eyes drifting to your chest. Crouching to the floor, he slipped his fingers under the waist band of your sleep shorts and pulled downwards, dragging your underwear down too. He lifted your legs one by one and tossed the garments to one side. “But THIS is even better.”

Spencer started kissing up your leg, soft kisses followed by nips with his teeth and short licks with his tongue, he slowly worked his way up your body until he reached your chest.

Now level with your breasts he let out a slow blow, his breath cool against your hard peaks. Dashing his tongue out, he flicked it roughly against one and you reached back and gripped the edge of the cabinet to steady yourself. Looking up at you and smirking, he pursed his pink lips and wrapped them around your nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

“Ugh,“ you let out a small groan followed by a much longer one as he worked his mouth on you, flicking his tongue rapidly and sending ripples of pleasure straight through you.

Not wavering in his motions he gripped the leg that was closet to the bath tub and raised it so it was bent at the knee and resting on the edge of the tub. Tracing a line with his fingertips from your foot all the way up to the top of your thighs, he stopped when he reached your most sensitive parts. You whimpered in anticipation of his next move, your breath hitching in your throat as he teased your chest.

“Am I forgiven yet?” he asked releasing you from his mouth and peppering kisses across your breasts until he reached your other nipple, never the type to favour one over the other.

“If I say yes does that mean you’ll stop?” you rasped.

“Maybe.”

“Then no, you’re not forgiven.”

“I’ll just have to work harder then won’t I?” he responded, latching on to your other nipple, biting down on the already hard nub and swirling his tongue over it.

“Oh fuck Spence…. ”

His fingers started to move again slipping between your legs where you were already wet for him. Dipping his finger inside you, he coated his finger in your excitement before dragging it forward to your clit. Using your own wetness as lubricant, he began to massage your clit.

Your gasps become more frequent, your breathing turning into panting as he played with your sensitive nub, alternating between slow, torturous circles and rubbing it from side to side, increasing the pressure. His lips on your chest and his hand working magic between your legs, it wasn’t long until you were a quivering mess, your fingers gripping the solid wood of the cabinet to keep yourself from collapsing.

“Fuck…. Oh fuck… Oh… Oh god… ”

“Come for me, Y/N,” he murmured, his words vibrating through your chest. He adjusted his hand quickly, exchanging his fingers for his thumb on your clit, the wider pad of it pressing against you as his slipped two fingers inside you. Curling them gently and rocking them back and forth, he increased his momentum on your clit and had you clenching around him in seconds, his name on your lips as you come.

Satisfied with your cries, he waited for you to stop moaning before retracting his hand from you and standing, his legs cracking slightly as they straightened up. Placing his hands to your hips, he lifted you onto the edge of the cabinet, being careful not to push you too far back or risk your butt falling into the empty sink.

Pushing his own pants and boxers down, you watched as Spencer gripped his cock, stroking it a few times before positioning it at your entrance and pushing quickly in.

You both groaned as he filled you completely. No matter how many times you do this, you’re still amazed at how perfectly you slot together.

Spencer lowered his head to yours, catching your lips in another mouth watering kiss as you wrapped your legs around his waist as he started to thrust.

You held fast to the cabinet, not letting him drive you backwards with his force and providing the perfect amount of reiststance for him to thrust against, his own grunts coming thick and fast now.

“So…. good. So…. fucking…. good,” he choked out as you squeezed your inner walls around him, feeling him knocking against your g spot and causing a new wave of euphoria to burn through you. Spencer’s mouth nuzzled against your shoulder, finding a spot on your collarbone to nip on.

He gripped your hips hard, pulling himself nearly all of the way out and slamming into you again, once…. twice…. three times until you felt his mouth open wide against your shoulder, a low growl leaving his throat as he emptied himself inside you, his cock twitching as he came .

You both remained wordless for a moment, the sounds of panting filling your bathroom, the scent of sex permeating the air.

Raising his head from your shoulder, Spencer released the grip on your hips and raked his hand through his hair, pushing it back.

“Am I forgiven now?” he asked, a knowing smile on his lips.

“Hmmmm. I think so. But then again, it was nearly a full week. Maybe a couple more orgasms wouldn’t go amiss.”

He chuckled and rested his head to your forehead.

“What about us going to the zoo?”

“Fuck the zoo,” you told him. “We’ll only end up seeing animals screwing anyway. We can put on our own mating show here.”

“You and me baby, ain’t nothing but mammals, so let’s do it like they do….” He began to croon the old Bloodhound Gang song and you joined him, laughing.

“On the discovery channel.”


	5. Snowbound

“Y/N, we should go. The snow’s starting to get heavier.”

“But I’m having so much fun!” You whirled to a stop on your ice skates, in front of your best friend and colleague Spencer Reid.

You’d been driving home from lecturing at a college a few hours away when you’d spotted a deserted frozen lake that just called out to you. It looked beautiful, it had snowed over the last few days and it looked like a winter wonderland Christmas card. In your youth you’d been a budding figure skater until a shattered ankle had put paid to your dreams of pursuing it professionally. You still kept a pair of skates in the trunk of your car in the winter and you’d driven off the main road and found the entrance to the lake, begging Spencer to allow you to skate for a while.

He’d agreed and had found a log to rest on for a while, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched you with a smile on his face.

You must have been out there for an hour before he called you back, snow starting to fall again quickly and the sun setting in the sky.

“I know you’re having fun, and I’m enjoying watching you. But I’m cold, and it’s getting dark. And we’re still at least two hours away from home. Plus… The snow is coming down pretty quick now.”

It was. You couldn’t skate very fast without feeling the force of the snowflakes against your face. He was right. And he’d been a really good sport about sitting in the cold. You carefully walked over to where he was waiting with your boots and plopped down next to him on the log, swapping your skates for more suitable footwear.

“One day, I will have you out on skates Spencer.”

“Sure you will. Probably on the same day you manage to beat me at chess.” He smiled at his joke and you nudged him playfully.

You trudged through the snow back to the car, your heads down against the falling snow. Now that you’d stopped moving on the ice, you were quickly cooling down.

Spencer dug in his pocket for your keys and pressed the button to release the central locking. Instead of the lights flashing and a bleeping you got nothing.

He pressed the button again.

Nothing.

Okay.

Approaching the drivers side door, you took the keys off him and unlocked the door manually, leaning over and opening his door. You both shut yourselves in away from the cold as you inserted the key into the ignition, turning it to start the engine.

Nothing happened. You and Spencer looked at each other as you tried again, pumping your foot on the gas pedal and jiggling the wheel in case you’d accidentally engaged the steering lock. Still nothing.

“Fuck.” You muttered trying again.

“Y/N. It’s no use. I’m pretty certain the batteries dead.” He pointed to the cigarette lighter which had his phone charger plugged in, his phone still attached. “I’m sorry. I thought I’d disconnected it.”

“SHIT”

“Pop the hood.” Spencer told you and you shot him a look.

“Do you know anything about cars Spencer?”

“I know a lot about a lot of things… Just do it. You might be surprised.”

Sighing, you did as he instructed, grimacing as he opened the door again and moved around to the bonnet. He stood there for a few minutes, bent over and you opened your door calling out to him.

“Anything?”

He dropped the bonnet securing it again, and got back in. “Yeah…. No.”

“So that was a pointless exercise and only ended up letting more cold air in.” You spat out.

“Hey, don’t get mad at me. We all make mistakes and I apologised. You’re the one that wanted to stop remember?”

You guessed he was right. It was both of your faults.

He pulled out his cell and dialed a number from memory, mouthing ‘Triple A’ at you.

You only heard one side of the conversation but it wasn’t sounding good. When he ended the call he shook his head.

“There’s been a huge pile up twenty miles down the road. Caused by the snow. What we’re getting here is just start of it. Apparently there’s a huge storm setting in. There’s no responding vehicle available for at least four hours.”

“You are shitting me.”

“Afraid not.”

“What about Derek? Could he come out?”

As soon as he started talking again, you realised what a stupid question that had been. “We’re still two hours away from home anyway. If there’s been a pile up he’s not gonna be able to get through either unless he goes the long way around. And if the snow is that bad….”

“I get it, I get it. We’re stuck.”

“Yep. They said to leave my cell on and they’ll call as soon as a vehicle is on its way.”

Right. You both switched your phones into ultra power saving, turning off all apps after quickly sending the team a message informing you of the situation in case you were needed. You and Spencer weren’t going anywhere for a while.

Climbing between the seats into the back, you leant over into the trunk and pulled out the emergency sleeping bag you kept in there. It was a bit musty, but nothing too bad. You always kept some emergency things in the trunk after you’d had to spend a full night at the side of a road when you were nineteen. Hopefully this wouldn’t be that long. You unzipped it and spread it out over you and Spencer looked back at it longingly.

“Fine… We can share. Come back here then.”

He struggled to fit between the gap in this seats, cracking his head on the roof of the car and causing you to giggle.

“Not funny, Y/N. Now share the warmth. Do you have anything else back there that could help us out?”

He wriggled next to you and you fit the sleeping bag around you both.

“I’ve got a couple of bottles of water and some protein bars. And some chips.”

“Well at least we won’t starve.”

…

Ninety minutes passed and you were starting to feel extremely cold. You and Spencer had sipped a bottle of water between you and shared a protein bar. Both of you had eaten a fairly large meal before you’d left for the journey home so you weren’t too worried about going hungry, you were just cold.

You and Spencer had talked for a bit but now you had your head resting on his shoulder, your arms linked together for warmth. You’d both zipped your coats up as high as they’d go and burrowed your head down into your scarves.

You fidgeted, your hands were freezing. You’d left your gloves at home and typically Spencer had misplaced his too.

“You okay?” Reid asked, his breath showing in the air.

“My hands… ”

“Here.” He took them into his and rubbed them, the friction helping a little.

“Spencer, I’m starting to worry. I’m really, really cold.” You told him and he looked down and away for a second.

“I’m not worried as such… But I’m freezing too. Erm… There is one thing… Actually. No. Forget it.”

“Tell me.. If it’ll keep me warm, I’d literally do anything right now.”

He looked unsure and you nudged him. “Spencer. Seriously. I need to get warm.”

“Okay.” He looked around the car and then back at you. “This will probably work better if you sit on my lap. It’s either that, or we collapse the seats.”

“Theres too much crap in the trunk to do that.” You started to shift your weight, getting ready to climb onto him, not even questioning him until he started to unzip his coat, removing it along with his sweater and scarf. As he started to unbutton his shirt you realised why he’d hesitated before telling you.

Body heat.

But it worked better when it was skin on skin.

Fuck it.

Lowering the sleeping bag, you followed suit; removing your coat and outer layers, stopping when you got to your bra. That was staying on.

“Trousers too?” You asked and he nodded, already slipping his off. Again you copied him and when you were both down to your underwear you climbed onto his lap, feeling slightly self conscious.

He shrugged his thick coat back over his shoulders, not putting his arms through the sleeves and you pulled the sleeping bag back around you.

“So…. I guess we snuggle right?”

He nodded, giving you an apologetic look.

Okay. Whatever.

You leant in, pressing your chest against his and resting your head back on his shoulder. Spencers hands went around your back, rubbing up and down your bare skin as you cocooned you both in the thick material.

As uncomfortable as you felt sitting on your colleagues lap, this was tons warmer. You wriggled, shuffling your knees closer to the back of the seat and pressing as close as you could.

“Don’t wriggle. Please.” Spencer sounded choked and his hands gripped your waist.

“Sorry. Just trying to get warmer.”

“I know. But….just don’t.”

“Shit, am I hurting you?” You asked.

“It’s.. not that.”

“Then what?”

He coughed, clearing his throat. “I don’t want to make this awkward because I’m finally starting to feel warm but…. Well. You’re a very attractive female. And you’re on my lap wearing very little.”

Oh.

OH!

Wait.

“You think I’m attractive?”

“I’m not blind, Y/N.”

Huh.

You wriggled again, his fingers digging into your hips this time.

“Stop it.” He hissed at you.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Y/N. I’m not in the mood to be made a fool out of.”

“What? Spencer, I’m not trying to make a fool out of you. I just find it amusing that you’ve just admitted to finding me attractive and I sure as hell think you’re hot. And like you say, I AM sat in your lap, semi naked.”

You pulled away from his shoulder so you could look at him, grinning at the confused and shocked look on his face.

“W-w-what?”

“You heard. Don’t act so shocked either.”

When you shifted this time, he didn’t grasp you so hard, his hands still on your hips but no longer in a vice like grip.

“You think…. Me? Really?”

“I’m not blind, Spencer.” You echoed his own words.

Thinking quickly you asked him. “Triple A said four hours right?”

He nodded.

“And that they’d call when they were on their way?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I can think of another way to get warm… A lot warmer than this. And a hell of a lot funner than this too. If you’re game?”

He gulped before licking his lips.

“I’m game.” He whispered.

“Excellent.”

Lowering your head to his neck, you started to place gentle kisses up and down, nibbling softly on his ear lobe and rolling your hips lightly. He stopped trying to still your movements and instead started trailing up and down your sides, tickling your skin.

Slowly dragging your lips across his jawbone, his light stubble chafing your lips, you stopped just shy of his mouth.

“Sure you’re game?” You asked once more.

He nodded in response, his lips parting as you placed yours against his.

Oh god..

Your kisses started slow and then quickly built into passionate urgings, your mouths moving against other in a way that you’d never thought you’d be doing with Reid. Sure, you thought Spencer was attractive, and you got on extremely well with him. You’d even go as far to say that you harboured a small crush for him.

You just never thought you’d act on it.

You rolled your hips again hearing him groan, a deliciously low sound that you wanted to hear again and again. Sliding back and forth gently you ground your pelvis against his lap, feeling him hard beneath you, another groan escaping his throat as you kissed.

You repositioned yourself slightly so that you were on the receiving end of the friction you were creating as you rocked your hips to and fro. A gasp caught on your lips and you felt him grin against you mouth.

Feeling bolder, he slid his hands around to your front, palming your breasts through your bra.

It was good job you were in a relatively secluded area, the windows of the car were now completed misted over.

Spencer tugged on your bra straps, sliding them down your arms and reaching behind your back for the clasp. You allowed him to remove it, making sure the sleeping bag was positioned so that if anyone did suddenly appear, you wouldn’t get shopped for publicly indecency.

Reid broke the kiss and pulled back to look at you, his eyes raking over your chest. He breathed in deeply, his eyes darkening.

“Like what you see?” You asked cockily, trying to break some of the tension.

“What’s not to like?” Spencer leant forward and pressed his warm lips to your breastbone, his hands moving over your thighs, sliding higher as you continued to grind gently against him.

“Stop moving for a second.. ” His whispered, his breath tickling your skin as he kissed his way across your chest to your nipple, lightly circling it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, flicking your hard bud.

“Oh fuck” You whimpered. You could no longer feel the cold, only the warmth coursing through your body. Spencer sucked harder, his tongue teasing you and sending shivers down your spine straight to your groin. His fingers moved higher up your thighs, stroking against the fabric of your underwear which you were sure had to be wet now.

“Spence… Fuck.”

His thumb grazed over your clit, making you shudder lightly. Realising he was in the right place, he started to rub over the fabric, glancing up at you as he did, biting down softly on your breast.

You started to pant lowly, biting on your bottom lip as Spencer massaged your clit through your panties.

“Oh god….oh sweet fuck… ” You gasped, starting to grind on him again. He moaned loudly biting down harder and you cried out.

“Shit. Too hard?” He pulled away.

“No… But… ” You lifted yourself off him slightly and reached for his boxers. He got the message and raised his hips and slid them down.

Resting back down, you reached between your bodies and pulled your panties to one side, using your hands to position him against your lips.

“Do we….. ?” He asked.

“Pill.” You breathed out, allowing him to slide in slowly, wincing slightly at the new sensation.

“Fuck.” Spencer groaned out.

“Yep.” You agreed and started rocking against him, his hand slipping back between you to resume it’s ministrations on your clit.

Resting your forehead to his, you moved. Rolling your hips against his and clenching around him as jolts of pleasure shot through you. He bucked underneath you, pushing himself deeper inside as you both soon fell into a perfect rhythm with each other.

Spencers fingers kept up their motions on your clit and you slowly felt your orgasm start to build, your legs trembling when it started to overtake you. You started to grind harder and faster on him, his own moans coming faster now. You came a few minutes later, crying out his name as you did. You shuddered on top of him, your thighs clenching as you continued to move up and down, Spencers hands now moving to your hips to help with your pace.

“Oh fuck… I’m gonna… ”

He didn’t need to finish, you felt him releasing himself inside of you in short bursts. You slowed your movements, bringing them to a halt.

“Well…” You breathed out. “I don’t know about you, but I’m a hell of a lot warmer.”

“Same… Almost too warm, not that I’m going to complain.”

Just then, his phone started to sing and you scrambled for it, feeling a warm sticky fluid running down your thighs as he slipped out.

“Sorry….” He said hurriedly, grabbing for his cell and answering it.

It was Triple A. They had a vehicle ready and he was on his way. He’d be about fifteen minutes, they told Spencer.

You hurriedly pulled your clothes back on and wiped down the interior windows so you watch for their arrival.

“Y/N?” Spencer asked, nerves in his voice.

“Hmmmm?”

“Was that…. Was that like a one time thing?”

You glanced back to see him looking away quickly.

“It’s an as many time as you want it to be thing, Spencer. ”

“Okay, good.”

“But Reid? Next time… You really don’t need to break my car. Just ask!”

“I didn’t… I… I… Y/N, I swear…”

You laughed at him, seeing headlights approaching in the distance.

“I know Spencer… I know. ”


	6. My Favourite Christmas Present

“So we’ll see you guys in three days then, yeah?” Morgan had finished loading up the SUV with the rest of the teams bags and addressed you and Spencer as you stood by the door.

“Yep, some time away from you guys is just what I need! Maybe I’ll actually get in a few runs on the slopes without Penny dragging my ass down onto the snow.” You responded lightly, rubbing your still bruised butt.

“Hahaha. Well see if you can get Spencer to join you then. He’s not set foot on the ski’s this whole time we’ve been here.”

“Nope, nope, not gonna happen.” Spencer told his friend.

“Not even the ice rink?”

“Maybe…. MAYBE the ice rink.”

“I’ll see you two crazy kids later. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Bye!” You and Spencer waved the rest of the team off, before retreating back into the warmth of the cabin.

The whole team had rented a cabin for some weekend skiing and much needed fun before Christmas. The last couple of cases had hit everyone hard and Rossi had suggested that some team bonding and light relief was in order.

Neither you or Spencer had any family that you were spending Christmas with, his mom was going on a cruise with the other residents in her hospital and your family lived in England. So you’d decided to extend the booking on the cabin, making sure to go on a grocery run yesterday before the team left, making sure you had enough food in to be able to cook a mammoth Christmas feast for the two of you. You were looking forward to it just being the two of you, you got on well with Spencer. You were the closest in age and shared a similar taste in TV shows and movies. Since joining the BAU you’d become fast friends and it would be nice to spend some time away from Dereks teasing.

No matter how many times you told him that there was nothing going on between you and Reid, he wouldn’t let up. You knew it was harmless, but sometimes it did get to you. If you dug deeper, you knew it was because you did kinda have the teeny tiniest crush on Reid which you knew would be in no way reciprocated. How could it be, Spencer was gorgeous, kind, intelligent. He was pretty much perfect in every way, except for the fact that his social graces were sometimes a little off. But anyway, it was just a small crush. Nothing you couldn’t handle.

“I’m heading to the slopes for a bit. You sure I can’t tempt you?” You started to tug on your skiing gear which was still by the door.

“Not a chance… I’m gonna catch up on some more reading, maybe watch some Dr Who. Have fun.”

…

When you returned two hours later, snow was starting to fall again outside. You were exhausted and cold but you were happy. You stood on the front porch of the little cabin, stamping the snow off your boots, before entering, the heat from the roaring fire that Spencer had lit, hitting you immediately.

“Hey! Did you you have fun?” He look up from his spot on the couch. He was wearing a ridiculous Christmas jumper which Penelope had bought him and his glasses. He looked adorable.

“I did. I’m just gonna hop in the shower, and then maybe we can have some hot chocolate?”

“Sounds good to me.”

You ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, the hot water soothing against you cold, achey muscles. You dressed quickly afterward, pulling on your own tacky sweater which was covered in reindeers before heading down to the small kitchen and making two huge mugs of hot chocolate, pouring a dash of whiskey into each mug.

Walking back into the living area, you set one cup down and then bent to hand Spencer his.

His hand reached out and somehow knocked against yours awkwardly, making you lose your grip on the mug and sending hot chocolate splashing everywhere as the mug clattered to the floor.

“Oh shit shit shit.” Both of your sweaters were covered in the hot sticky liquid and you quickly ripped yours off, seeing Reid do the same.

You ran into the kitchen and dumped some cold water into a bowl, grabbing some kitchen towel. Spencer had taken the worst of the spill and was sitting up on the couch holding his t-shirt away from his skin when you returned. He’d picked up the mug and had used your sweaters to mop up the liquid that had made it on to the floor.

“I’m sooo sorry, Y/N.” He said, looking at you apologetically.

“It’s fine. It’s fine. But…erm… You might wanna take off your t-shirt too. I bought in some cold water in case you were burnt.”

He looked down at his soaked t-shirt and then back up at you where you were standing in your tank top. Hesitating slightly, he tugged his shirt off over his head, removing his glasses too. You crouched down on the floor in front of him, dipping a few sheets of kitchen towel into the cold water and then dabbing them lightly to his chest, where his skin was slightly pinker than normal.

“Does it hurt?” You knew what a bitch burns could be.

“Only a bit. But that’s helping. What about you?”

“My jumper took the worst of it.” You dipped a fresh sheet in, discarding the sodden ones into the pile with the mug and your jumpers. You’d clean them up later.

Pressing the new towel to his tummy, you allowed yourself to look at him. For someone so tall and skinny looking, Spencer was actually quite toned. Not overly muscley like Morgan was, but his body had definition. Not thinking, you ran your hand over his chest, hearing a sharp intake on breath from him. You quickly pulled away.

“Sorry.” You muttered, looking away from his gaze.

“Don’t be. It erm… it felt nice having your hands on me.”

What now?

You looked back to his face, meeting his eyes.

Reaching out with your hand, you tentatively touched his chest again, letting your hand trail over his smooth skin. You shuffled closer on the floor so you were kneeling between his legs, hearing his breathing quicken.

He leant forward, placing his own hand on your arm and stroking the skin softly with his long fingers. The tension in the room as so heavy you would have literally been able to slice through it. You both knew where this was going but you were both waiting for the other person to make the next move.

“Spence….. ” You whispered, wondering if you should state the obvious and just ask him if you could kiss him. You didn’t get chance to. He moved forward, pressing his mouth to yours.

He slipped off the couch so that he was kneeling on the floor next to you, never once breaking his kiss.

Ugh. God, his kiss. One the few times you’d allowed yourself to imagine what it would be like to kiss him, it had never even come close to this. His lips were warm and soft, moving sweetly against yours before he was certain that you weren’t going to pull away, and then becoming more urgent, more passionate. Your hands were still trailing over each other, yours on his chest, his on your arms before slowly moving to your neck and caressing the dip just below your hairline. You moaned softly, that area being particularly sensitive for you.

Your lips parted and you swiped your tongue against his lower lip feeling his mouth open to you, his tongue meeting yours as you deepened the kiss. He tasted of coffee, probably the last drink he’d had. Slipping your hands to his back, you pushed your body against his, the heat of his chest warm through the thin material of your top.

You pulled away to suck in a breath, hearing him whine at the loss of contact. His hands ran down your body to the hem of your top and he looked at you, asking silently for permission to remove it. You nodded, raising your arms for him, and pulling your hair through the neck of your top.

Spencers eyes raked over your torso and you suddenly felt nervous and shy. You crossed your arms over your chest in an attempt to hide yourself.

“Don’t do that….You’re beautiful, Y/N.” He reached for your arms and tugged them down.

“I’m really not Spence.” You whispered.

“You are to me. From the moment I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I’d ever met, inside and out.” He raised his hands to your face, gently cupping your chin and tilting it back up to him.

“Really?”

“Really. I just never once in a million years imagined that we’d ever be in this position. This feels like a dream.”

You couldn’t help but giggle and he raised his eyebrows in question.

“I’m sorry Spencer. I’m not laughing at you. Just….. I’ve had a crush on you since we started working together as well. I just never thought you’d like me.”

He chuckled too before commenting “Think about how much time we’ve wasted then.”

“I know right. So let’s not waste anymore.”

Not waiting for a response you pressed your lips back to his and reached around your back to unhook your bra. Sliding it off your arms and onto the floor, you pulled on Spencer, indicating you wanted to lie down. You lay back on the rug in front of the fire, Spencer laying over you and propping himself on his arms, placing them either side of you.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I know we’ve just admitted we like each other but… erm… well we don’t have to do do this today if you don’t want to.”

Ghosting your hand over his chest you told him “I want to. But if you don’t, then we can stop.”

“I want to as well. I’m just trying to be a gentleman here.”

You laughed at him again, pulling him down on top of you, crashing his lips against yours. As you were kissing, he shifted his position, placing his knee directly between your thighs and moving it slightly, rubbing it against you. The friction of his corduroy clad leg against your jean covered centre was delicious and you let out a soft moan.

Releasing your lips he began a slow journey down your neck, kissing along your throat, your shoulder blade, lightly ghosting over the swell of your breasts. Every so often he’d glance up, looking at you from beneath his eyelashes, his hair falling forward over his face. You watched with half closed eyes as he circled your areola with his tongue, the pink flesh pebbled and hard at his touch. He kept his knee between your thighs, slowly rocking it against you, your heavy breathing turning into gasps.

He nipped at your hard nub, flicking it with his tongue before kissing his way down your tummy.

“I can taste where the hot chocolate managed to seep through your top.” He told you, licking across you abdomen, poking his tongue into your belly button and making you squirm.

Moving lower he slid down your body, his knee retracting from your thighs and his hands moving to the buttons of your skinny jeans.

“Is this okay?” He asked cautiously, wanting to give you chance to change your mind.

“Mmmmm.”

He undid the buttons and zip and slid his fingers into the waistband, slipping them under the elastic of your panties too. You raised your hips and allowed him to pull them off you, chuckling as he removed your socks afterwards, kissing your ankle bones one by one.

He rested back on his knees appraising you, his hazel eyes even darker that normal and a thick bulge pressing against the front of his trousers.

“Not fair that I’m naked and you’re not, Spencer.” You pouted your bottom lip out.

“I’m not nearly as beautiful naked as you are. Guys look funny, all dangly bits and stuff.”

You grinned at him, knowing exactly what he meant. Pushing yourself upright, you reached for the buttons on his pants, unfastening them and tugging the zip down, seeing a flash of navy blue briefs underneath. Pulling both of the pants and briefs down his hips, you smirked as his erection was released from the confines of his underwear. Glancing upwards, you saw that his face had coloured red.

“Why are you blushing, Reid?” You asked him, pushing your hair back behind your ears.

“Erm… I just… Er…”

You were at eye level with his navel, so you shuffled on the floor so that you could lean forward and kiss his flat stomach. He had a thin snail trail of hair leading down into his pubic region so you followed it down with your lips, stopping when you reach his neatly trimmed groin.

Reaching out with your hand, you gently grasped his length and then lowered your head allowing your lips to slip over his tip.

“Oh god… ”

Swiping your tongue over his head you formed a tight ‘o’ with your mouth, sliding it up and down his shaft taking him as far into your mouth as was comfortable, the slightly salty taste of precum against your tongue.

“Oh fuck…. Oh…” He rasped out, his hands moving to the back of your head and tangling in your hair. You let your hand trail up his thighs and move between his legs, cupping him lightly and stroking the sensitive skin there, feeling a small shudder.

You work on him for a few minutes, his moans so sweet to your ears, his curses which you so rarely heard, doing things to your body.

“Oh fucking hell…. Y/N you need to stop… It’s too good… I’ll…. ”

You dragged your lips up and down him one more time before releasing him from your mouth and leaning back on your hands.

“You’ll what, Spencer?”

“You know what…. ”

“Do I?” You lay back on the rug, lazily trailing a hand down your body and seeing his mouth part as he followed it with his eyes.

“Yes…. You do…..”

“Hmmm.. Maybe.” You let me your hand slip between your legs, Spencers eyes now wide and you ran a finger down your slit, feeling how wet you were.

“Spencer…. Don’t make me do this to myself. ”

He let out a deep groan and quickly shed the rest of his clothing, positioning himself back between your legs and leaning forward two kiss your lips.

“Do I need anything?” He asked.

“I’m on the injection. And I’m clean. But there’s a condom in my purse somewhere if you’re bothered.”

“I’m clean too. So….?”

“Then we’re good to go.”

Raising your legs you hooked them around his waist, his hand disappearing between you as he placed himself at your entrance and then slowly pushed inside.

“Fuuuck.. ”

The same expletive left both of your mouths exactly the same time causing you both to grin at each other.

“Okay?” Spencer eyes searched your face, looking for sign that you weren’t comfortable.

“Okay.”

Capturing your lips in another kiss, he began to move against you slowly at first and then quickening his pace as you became accustomed to the shape of each other. You moaned against his mouth, your nails raking up and down his back as he filled you, rocking against your sweet spot as he thrust.

He pulled away and straightened up slightly. “Can you put your legs over my shoulders?”

You could and you did, and when he leant back over, bending you body, the new position sent ripples of pleasure through you.

You slipped your hand between your bodies, needing something extra which he wouldn’t be able to give you as he needed both arms to hold himself up.

“Might if I….?” You asked, knowing that some guys would find it an insult.

“Oh fuck… Not at all… ” His eyes looked down between you and you saw him bite his lip and a low groan escape his throat as you started to rub your throbbing clit. The extra friction was just what you needed and a few minutes later the combination of your fingers and Spencer thrusting inside you, had you gasping in pleasure.

“Oh god… Fucking christ… Spence…. Oh shit…. ” Your eyes closed as you started to tremble, your orgasm surging through you.

You opened your eyes and removed your hand, giving Spencer a shy smile as you realised he’d stilled his movements as he watched you come.

“Carry on…” You urged him.

“Sorry… ” He began his thrusting again, moving faster now he knew you’d finished. Less that two minutes later he had his own eyes scrunched shut and his lips parted as he came inside of you, warm liquid filling you. He collapsed on top of you and buried his face into the crook of your neck, just panting for a few moments as your stroked his hair with your hands.

“Well… I can honestly say I never expected that to happen here. I mean I kinda hoped it would but….. ” Were his first words when he could finally speak.

“Yep… I’m with you there. And erm.. We’ve get two more days here Spencer.” You remained him, feeling him smiling against your neck.

“So we do…. Y/N. I think you might be my favourite Christmas present ever.”

“Ditto Spencer, Ditto.”


	7. In The Air

"Don't stop Spence, don't.... stop."

Spencer looked down at his girlfriend of eight months, writhing naked on the bed below him. Fuck, she was beautiful. And she felt so good clenched around him.

He'd returned from a case last night, falling into bed beside her after using the key she'd given him. An hour ago, he'd woken her up with nuzzles and kisses to the back of her naked body, his hands lazily trailing over her when she started to stir. He'd missed her too much, missed the feel of her curves, her lips, missed the smell of her, the sound of her moans.

He'd spent the last hour showing her how much he'd missed her, until she was begging for him to take her; needing him inside.

"Oh god... Fuck... "

Reid was nearly there, so nearly ready to empty himself inside of her. Not that he was planning on stopping there. A brief respite and maybe a shower together and then some more sexy times. If he got his way, they wouldn't be putting on clothes today.

His cell started to sing, Derek Morgans ring tone. He paused momentarily and then resumed his thrusting. What the hell did Morgan want, it was still only six in the morning.

Y/N looked up at him, hearing the cell. She didn't want him to stop but she knew it could be important. She pressed her hands to his shoulders, stilling him.

"Spence, you need to get that."

He stopped, groaning to himself. She was right.

"Fine.... But whatever it is, I'm finishing you off."

Y/N laughed and wiggled as he pulled out of her, watching him pad across the room naked to his go bag, pulling out his phone and answering.

"Man, I've been calling for the last fifteen minutes."

Spencer quickly looked at the screen, eight missed calls. Whoops. The moaning must have drowned out of the ring tone.

"I'm outside. We gotta go, we missed something."

Spencer closed his eyes in frustration, trying not to swear. Derek didn't need to know what he'd interrupted. Ahhh but wait. If Derek was outside HIS apartment, that gave him another ten minutes or so. His dick twitched.

"I'm not at home. I'm at Y/Ns."

"I know kid, incase you've already forgotten I was the one that dropped you there last night. Hurry up, the others are waiting."

Morgan disconnected.

"Fuck... FUCK!"

"Seriously?" Y/N asked from the bed, disappointment in her voice.

"Seriously. We missed something." He started moving around the room, grabbing his clothes from where he'd discarded them last night, pulling them on quickly. He'd have to shower on the jet.

"Stupid fucking case, stupid damn unsub." He muttered as he shoved his feet into his converse, sitting on the bed to do up the laces.

"Ahhh baby, I'm annoyed too." Y/N crawled across the covers to him and he groaned again at the sight of the beautiful creature he was leaving.

"I didn't get to finish you." His bottom lip protruded as he sulked.

"Spencer, you finished me twice already. I just feel bad for you. Go off and save the world. I'll be waiting for you like always." She kissed him quickly and then slipped back into bed, wrapping the covers around her.

Sighing, Reid collected his bag and made his way down to Derek.

"Someone doesn't look happy to be awake this early." He quipped, pulling away from the curb.

Spencer just glared at his colleague.

Derek glanced over, taking in Reid's messier than normal hair, his lips which had a slight swell to them. His eyes drifting to the boy geniuses neck, he caught sight of a small purple bruise. Instinctively, he sniffed slightly.

Sex.

"Woah ho! Ahhh Kid, I'm sorry."

Reid said nothing, never one to talk about his private life. It had taken him five months to actually confess he was seeing someone.

"Did I interrupt a little something something. Stop your morning fun, interrupt your service...." Derek went on, listing all of the innuendos he could think of and seeing his younger colleague becoming increasing agitated.

"...... morning glory." Morgan was loving it.

"Derek shut up! YES! Fine, I was having sex." Spencer exclaimed, dragging his hands through his hair.

"Welcome to my world kid, I've lost count of the times I've had to run out and leave someone hanging. Was she pissed that you'd left her all worked up?"

"She was fine..... It was me who hadn't finished."

"Oh boy!" Derek chuckled, feeling his pain.

"Look, hopefully it'll be over quickly and you can get back to her. Might wanna have a shower at work though."

"I smell?" Spencer asked, offended.

"Not of B.O. You smell of sex, Reid. And if I can pick up on it, then Penny and Rossi definitely will. You know what those two are like."

"Oh fuck.... "


	8. Dream a Little Dream

“Y/N we’re gonna have to get a motel, I’ve checked online and the highways gridlocked for miles. Huge accident.”

“What if we if double back and go a different way?” You asked him, already knowing that you wouldn’t be able to drive for much longer without losing your patience.

“It’ll still take us at least three hours. It’s up to you. I can drive for a bit if you’d like?”

“No I think you’re right. There’s bound to be a motel around here somewhere. Can you call Hotch and tell him we’ll be late in tomorrow please.”

You pulled out of the fast food restaurant parking lot you’d pulled into after sitting on the freeway for the last three hours, barely moving more than an inch every few minutes. Spencer and you had been lecturing for the last two days at a colleague campus four hours away. The faculty had taken you out for a meal afterwards to say say thank you and you’d left at eight pm, meaning you should have been home by twelve at the latest. Instead, it was eleven pm at night and you’d encountered one of the biggest traffic jams you seen or read about in years. After crawling at a snails pace for three hours, you come off at the next exit to assess your options and to get food. You were tired, you wanted to sleep but you still had at least a three hour drive ahead of you both and that was in normal traffic. You spotted a sign for a motel and pulled in, seeing the parking lot was nearly full. A lot of other people on the road were perhaps having the same ideas as you were.

Spencer disconnected his call to your supervisor. “Hotch says it’s fine, the accident is all over the news. He says we can reclaim the cost of the rooms on expenses.”

You nodded and reached behind you to pull out your bag that you’d packed for the few days away, handing Spencer his, and you both exited the vehicle, heading for the reception.

“Please tell me you have two rooms free?” You greeted the woman behind the reception desk.

“Sorry darlin’. We’re down to our last one. We’ve filled up pretty quickly cos of the accident on that darn freeway.”

“Twin beds?” You asked hopefully, watching her shake her head.

“Fraid not. It’s a double. I can get you some extra bed linen in one of you wants to take the floor? Or else there’s another motel a few miles down the road.”

You couldn’t bear getting back in the car right now, you just wanted to stretch out and sleep. Turning to Reid you asked him.

“Do you mind sharing a bed?”

“If you don’t then I don’t.”

You pulled out your purse and credit card, flashing your FBI ID as the required identification and requested a receipt for expenses.

“Did you guys want any extra linen?” The receptionist asked as she slid the room key over.

“We’ll share. It’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

You and Reid found the room, pleased that the bed was a fair sized double, and you took yourself off into the bathroom; changing quickly into your sleep shorts and tank top, brushing your teeth and pulling your hair up.

“Bathrooms all yours.” You told your colleague as you plumped the pillows up and climbed into the bed, rolling onto your side, willing your brain to remember that you were sharing with someone so if you got warm, you could NOT strip off like you normally did in your sleep. Half the time you didn’t even remember doing it, you’d go to bed in pajamas and wake up naked and with your foot sticking out of the sheets in an effort to cool down. Not tonight, please… Not tonight.

Closing your eyes, you settled down into the pillows, feeling the bed creak a while later as Spencer climbed in beside you and got comfortable.

“Goodnight Y/N.” He whispered, shutting off the light.

“.. Night… ” You murmured, already half asleep.

….

You were warm, uncomfortably so.

And it probably had something to do with the arm that was wrapped around your waist and the long body that was pressed against your back. Spencer was asleep, little snuffles coming from his mouth.

So this was why Derek refused to share a room with him on cases. The genius was a sleep snuggler.

Glancing down, you were thankful to see that your tank top was still in place. Otherwise that could have been embarrassing. You wriggled, trying to gently nudge your colleague away but his arm wasn’t budging. Not wanting to wake him, you threw the covers back and closed your eyes again.

You woke again a few hours later… Or at least you thought you were awake.

But you couldn’t be. If you were awake you definitely wouldn’t have your colleagues hand on your chest.

Would you?

You wriggled again feeling the hand start to stroke softly against the fabric of your chest. It actually felt kinda nice.

More than nice to be honest, it felt… Sensual, erotic even. As his hand caressed your body, skimming over your torso and cupping your breast, massaging it lightly, you wondered what he was dreaming about.

This was not good. Except.. Oh it was. You stretched out, pressing your back against Spencers front and feeling a hard bulge pressing against your ass.

You should totally wake him up.

In a minute, you thought as his fingers brushed over your nipple sending a jolt of pleasure through you. You juddered suddenly and you felt Spencer stir beside you, his hand stilling and his breathing changing.

He was awake.

He didn’t remove his hand but you could feel him holding his breath and trying to work out if you were awake and what he should do.

What SHOULD he continue to do exactly. You’d never been in this situation before. You stretched again, pressing your ass against him and pushing your chest out so that it pushed against the palm of his hand.

He breathed in deeply and then moved his hips forward, nudging you. You very purposely rubbed your butt up and down slowly hearing a low groan.

Alright. So you knew he was awake and he knew you were awake.

One of you needed to take charge here and make a decision.

“Either roll over and go back to sleep Spencer, or carry on what you were doing, because I’m VERY intrigued to know what you were dreaming about that was making you do that…. ” You whispered.

“ You… I was dreaming about you, Y/N.” Came his murmured response. He hand resumed it’s previous activities, groping and squeezing your breasts lightly, the tips of his fingers grazing your now very alert peaks through your top. Fuck that felt good, and you let out a little gasp to let him know.

Reaching back with your arm, you placed your hand onto his hip, rubbing it over the fabric of his bottoms.

“Dreaming about… Me?” You asked him, move your butt up and down again as he teased with his thumb and forefinger.

“Mmmmm. I still think I’m dreaming.” Spencer adjusted himself behind you and you felt a pair of soft lips on your shoulder, kissing along the skin until he reached the crook of your neck.

“Same… I don’t think we… Ugh… are though.”

Spencers lips kissing the skin just below your ear, his hand travelling higher and tugging the tank top lower, slipping a strap off your shoulder and exposing your breast. His hand was now on your bare skin, your nipple catching between two fingers as his caressed you, pressing the two fingers together occasionally and pinching your bud.

“Oh fuck… ” You arched your back at the sensation, hearing Reid sucking air through his teeth as you pushed against him.

Moving on the mattress, you leant back so that you were flush against him, hooking your leg back and over his, essentially pulling his groin as close as you could to you. You actively started to grind on him now, revelling in the feel of him hard on you, the little grunts and groans he was making, egging you on. Feeling bolder, Spencers hand starting roaming further, trailing up and down your body, slipping lower and lower with each lap.

With your leg hooked over his hip, your centre was exposed to him already and you held your breath as he let his hand skate over your thighs and drag against your shorts. His fingers felt for the waistband, pushing underneath it and ghosting over your panties.

You were desperate for the friction now and you ground your butt against him harder and more frantically. He seemed to get the picture and moved his hand between your legs, dragging his fingers over your fabric covered clit. You gasped and he did it again, the pads of his fingertips pressing harder against you as he found your bundle of nerves through your underwear.

His lips suckling at your neck, he began to rub, alternating between moving the sensitive nub from side to side and up and down, the friction of your panties adding to the sensation. You pushed against him hard, feeling him starting to grind back, humping against your ass as he played between your legs.

Your moans started to get louder and more frequent, your arm reaching up and back so that it could caress the back of his head as it was buried in your neck, Spencers gasps and groans tickling your neck as they escaped his throat.

“Fuck…. Spence… Oh shit… ”

His fingers moved faster, applying just the right about of pressure at exactly the right speed as he worked himself up and down your butt, using it get himself off.

“Oh god…” He bit down on your shoulder and growled out your name, now bucking against you, his fingers working magic on your clit, the familiar tremble in your leg starting as you dragged your lip between your teeth as you started to come, your fingers tangling in his hair as you gasped through your orgasm. He shoved hard on your ass a few more times before your felt him twitch behind you, delicious grunts coming from him as he came inside his boxers.

“Jeez….fucking hell Reid… ” You whispered minutes later, when you could finally catch your breath.

You unhooked your leg and rolled away, Spencers hand retreating from you. You shifted on to your back, turning your face to face look at him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Spencer replied, rolling onto his back and tugging his pajama bottoms away from his skin. You knew he must be dying to go and clean up.

“That was an interesting way to wake up, I must say.”

“Y/N I’m so sorry… I honestly didn’t mean to start groping you.”

“Hey hey…. Do you hear me complaining? Were you really dreaming about me?”

He nodded and you grinned.

“Have you dreamt about me before?”

“Erm…. ”

“Cos I’ve dreamed about you before Spencer. Just so you know…. And if you ever feel like doing that again, maybe with our clothes actually off, just let me know.” You told him.

He laughed. “Clothes off might be less messier for me… But do you think we could maybe go and see a movie or go to a restaurant before hand? Like.. Erm… A date?”

“If you’re asking me out, I’m saying yes.”

“Then I’m asking you out, Y/N.”

You smiled at each other.

“Alright. Go clean yourself up. We can still get a few hours sleep before we need to leave.”

He slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

“Spencer…. ”

“Hmmmm?” He turned to look at you.

“Is that why Morgan won’t share with you? Did you sleep grope him too.”

You laughed at the horrified expression on his face.

“I can tell you now, I have never EVER have those sorts of dreams about him.”

“Good…. Cos as much as I like Morgan, I’d hate to have THAT in common with him.”


	9. Sucker For Suckers

Exiting the bath you glanced to the interconnecting door between yours and Spencer’s hotel rooms. You’d definitely locked it before you’d gone for your bath right? Yeah, you were sure of it.

You tossed your phone onto your bed next to your bag and lay down, you’d air dry naturally and then pull on your pj’s. Now you were on the bed, you couldn’t be bothered to move again.

Something had been bothering you for the best part of the day. Something that really shouldn’t have been bothering you as much it had.

Actually, it was more like a someone. The same someone who was more than likely asleep in the room next to yours.

Spencer Reid.

Spencer had been looking extremely good recently, even despite the fact that he was hobbling around with a crutch due to getting himself shot in the leg. His hair was longer than you’d ever seen it before and at multiple times over the past few weeks, you’d found yourself looking at his hair and wondering what it would be like to run your fingers through it.

The two of you had been sent to do an inmate interview out of town and due to the lateness and the distance, had been allowed to put a hotel room and meals on expenses. For your desserts, you’d had the strawberry cheesecake, but Spencer had had an ice cream sundae that had been topped off with pieces of candy, which had included a large cherry flavoured sucker.

Which was when you’d started to feel extremely uncomfortable.

Your eyes had become completely entranced by his lips as they worked their way around the sucker, his pink tongue poking out every so often to swipe over it as he innocently carried on speaking to you, although by this point, you were a simply nodding along, having no actual idea what he was saying. All your brain could think about was his lips and what else they could do.

Which as you were lying on your hotel bed, was now all you were thinking shout again.

Jesus Christ, Y/N. Get a grip, you told yourself.

Yeah, get a grip on his hair, tug him towards you and push him down between your legs so he could use his mouth on something else.

Oh fuck. Stop it!

But you couldn’t, your mind was in overdrive and you suddenly needed release. Hiking your towel up and kicking your bag onto the floor with a loud thud, you slipped your hand between your legs and got to work, focusing on the imagery from earlier. Dr Reid’s lips.

Ugh.

…

Spencer couldn’t sleep and a loud thud from his colleagues room jolted him. What had the noise been? Had she fallen off the bed or something?

He both cursed and blessed the fact that the hotel had given then interconnecting rooms. It meant they’d been able to keep the doors open earlier so they could talk as they were getting ready for dinner. Which had also meant that Spencer may have accidentally caught a peak of Y/N’s beautiful body as she was changing. He hadn’t meant to, but the way the mirror in her room was angled had meant he’d been able to see her as she changed and it had only added to his already ridiculously huge crush on her.

Spencer hauled himself off of his bed, grabbing his crutch and limping over to the doors between the two rooms. The thud had worried him and now he could hear a strange noise. Heavy breathing.

Shit, perhaps she had fallen and now couldn’t get back up.

Placing his hand on the door knob, he quietly turned it and pulled the door open, his jaw dropping at the sight in front of him.

Jeeeesus.

Spencer knew he should look away but he couldn’t. His colleague, his gorgeous and amazing colleague, was lying on her bed in a toweling robe, her legs spread and her eyes closed as she frantically rubbed her fingers over her clit.

Her breathing was heavy, little gasps and groans escaping her parted lips and Spencer felt his dick twitching as blood rushed to it, making him immediately hard.

He was just about to turn away when he heard a name fall from her mouth.

“Spencer… ”

What? What now? He glanced over and saw that her eyes were still closed, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. She shifted her legs further apart and Spencer’s eyes widened as he watched her slip two fingers inside her slit, his name… his name, on her lips again.

He coughed. Not intentionally, at least….he didn’t think so.

Her eyes flew open and locked onto his.

…

Shit.

Crap.

Oh god, you’d been so close as well.

But now somehow, the object of your lust filled fantasy, was standing at the door between your rooms watching you.

Well this was embarrassing. You pulled your fingers from yourself quickly, wiping them on the bed cover and pulling your towel back down.

“Spencer… What the fuck?!”

“I… I erm… I heard a noise. I thought… I thought you were…. Never mind.”

He leant on his crutch and tried to turn around. It was then, that you saw the sizeable bulge that had formed in his pants.

Oh.

Oh!

“Wait!” you called out, sliding off the bed and walking over to him. Now you’d seen that he was turned on, there was only one way you could see this going. And that was like the plot of a bad porno.

But still… 

Standing in front of Reid and hearing his breath hitch, you boldly placed your hand over his groin, palming him through the thin cotton of his sleep pants.

“Did you like watching that, Dr Reid?” you felt him twitch in response and you slowly started to stroke your hand up and his length, watching his tongue flick out over his lips.

“You can… You can feel that I did…. ” he murmured.

“Do you know what I was thinking about when I was doing it?”

He shook his head, although you knew you’d called his name out and that he’d heard it.

“You Spencer, I was thinking about you.”

You squeezed him through his pants, watching his pupils dilate with lust.

“How bad is that leg exactly? Can you still.. fuck?”

He groaned as your hand slid up and down his shaft as your other one moved to your towel and tugged it loose so you were standing in front of him completely naked.

“I…. I think so… I’d have to be on… Oh fuck… Bottom, though.”

You grinned. “Suits me fine. There’s plenty of things I was thinking about doing to you that involve me being on top. The main thing being grinding on that beautiful mouth of yours.

The hand that wasn’t grasping his crutch suddenly gripped yours, stopping your ministrations on his dick.

“Then stop thinking about them and do it.”

Oh my! Those were unexpected words from him. But oh my! Yes….

You helped him over to your bed, the crutch being discarded onto the floor swiftly followed by his clothes. Carefully, you pushed him back onto the mattress, taking in his glorious body as he positioned himself comfortably. His knee was still bandaged from the gun shot wound and you hoped he wasn’t lying when he said he was certain he could still do this. But then, if you were doing all the work, surely it would be okay.

You climbed onto the bed next to him, kneeling by his side and moving your hand with the intention of stroking him.

“No.” He shook his head at you.

“No?”

“You mentioned something about grinding on my mouth. Y/N, I’ve just stood and watched you finger your pussy. Do you have any idea how badly I want to taste that now?”

Well. Okay then.

Spencer reached behind him and pulled the pillows from under his head so he was laying flat. He licked his lips slowly at you and that was really all of the encouragement you needed.

Inching forwards, you carefully swung your leg over so you were straddling his head, your hands gripping the head board. Looking down you could see his eyes had drifted to between your legs and then they looked up, locking onto yours. Placing his hands onto your thighs he pulled you downwards, onto his mouth and you let out a loud moan as the flat of his tongue connected with your already overly sensitised clit.

His mouth began to work, his eyes never leaving yours as he swiped over your throbbing bundle of nerves over and over, applying just the right amount of pressure to have you gasping within moments. Fucking fuck! His mouth was everything you’d dreamed about and more, his lips sucking around your clit to increase the sensation as his tongue flicked away, his fingers digging into your thighs as you tried to raise yourself off, the feeling almost too much. He kept you there though and you were sure that your juices were probably dribbling down his chin right down with how turned on you were.

Letting go of the head board, you allowed your hands to snake over your body, pulling and teasing your neglected breasts, a groan vibrating through Spencer’s mouth as he saw what you were doing. One of his hands released their hold on your thighs and when you dared to look behind you, you could see that he was pumping away at his cock.

You were close, so very close, now actively grinding on his lips as he licked and sucked at you, the room now filled with the sounds of both of your excitement. Finally, you felt that tell tale flicker deep inside your lower stomach and you gripped the headboard again with both hands, as you came, shuddering and squirming over Spencer’s mouth. From beneath you, you felt a series of jolts and you realised Spencer had reached his own end as well, watching you come as he was stroking his own dick had pushed him over the edge and he had a pool of glistening fluid atop of his tummy.

You swung your leg back over and collapsed on the bed next to him, giggling as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I was kinda hoping that you’d be inside me when you did that,” you told him hoarsely.

“Same here. But…. Fuck…. I just… ”

“How much recovery time do you need?” you raised your eyebrows at him, licking your lips. Now you’d had him, you wanted him again and again.

“Half an hour…. Maybe?” he groaned, shifting on the bed and then wincing as his mess started to move.

“Half an hour it is then. I’ll get something to clean you up, and maybe a drink or something. Then we can talk.”

“About?”

“The things we just did and how often they’re gonna need to happen. Your mouth is magnificent Spencer. And I kinda had visions of tugging on your hair and stuff but I think you need to be fully able bodied for that sort of stuff. So I think we’re going to need to date. Okay with you?”

“More than okay with me.. ”


	10. Helping Hands

“No. You cannot go to a gig dressed like that”

Your best friend and colleague Spencer Reid looked down at his outfit and then back up at you. He was dressed in smart slacks and a shirt, with dress shoes on his feet. You on the other hand were dressed in a denim skirt, leggings, a vest top and an oversized hoody. Converse hi-tops completed your look.

For your last birthday Spencer had presented you with two tickets to see your favourite band Muse performing. They didn’t tour America that often so when they’d announced a tour, you’d been desperate to get tickets only to discover that they’d sold out pretty much straight away. Reid however had been one step ahead of the game knowing it was your birthday in a few weeks. He’d set Penelope Garcia on to the case, her somehow jamming the server for other users until she’d purchased two tickets. Naturally, you’d chosen to take him.

“What’s wrong with my outfit?”

You shook your head, it wasn’t that he didn’t look nice. He just looked….. “It’s too smart, too over dressed for a gig”

You marched him back down the hallway to his apartment, striding into his bedroom and throwing open the closet doors. You knew he owned jeans, you’d seen them at least twice before. You found them eventually, slinging them at him and searched for a t-shirt finding a plain black one which would do and tossing that at him as well. Spying a grey cardigan on the back of the closet door, you instructed him to wear that, along with his converse and you left his room so he could change.

He emerged five minutes later looking like a completely different guy. He looked good though, he hair slightly messier from tugging the t-shirt on and the jeans hugged his frame nicely. You nodded your approval and the two of you set off to the gig.

…

Four hours later and you were grinning from ear to ear as Spencer drove you both home. Your ears were ringing, your lower back was on fire from standing up for so long but you’d had the best time ever. The band had been amazing, belting out all of your favourite tunes and the atmosphere had been so intense and enjoyable. You’d been overcome with emotion during Unintended, one of your all time favourite songs, and you’d grasped hold of Spencer’s hand as you swayed with the rest of the crowd.

He’d seemed to enjoy it as well, actually singing along to the songs although you knew all he’d had to do was listen to them once whilst reading the lyrics and he’d have them all memorised.

The ride home was short, the gig hadn’t been too far from home so you invited Spencer in for a few beers, groaning as you slumped down onto your couch, flicking the TV on.

“Everything okay?” Reid asked you slightly louder than normal. He dropped down next to you, handing you an uncapped beer which he’d pulled from your refrigerator.

“I’m good. My back just hurts a bit, I’m getting too old for this shit.”

Taking a pull of his beer, Spencer set it down and then turned to you.

“Y/N turn around. Where does it hurt?”

Adjusting your positioning, you crossed your legs and turned on the couch so you were sitting sideways on with your back to him. “It’s just at the bottom, it aches like a mother fucker.”

Spencer chuckled and then gently placed his hands to your lower back, slipping them under your hoody and pressing his thumbs into your spine, softly kneading the aching area. It felt surprisingly good and you leant forward slightly, pulling your hoody off to allow him better access.

Spencer’s lithe fingers worked along your spine and lower back hitting all of the pressure points with precision and you found yourself enjoying his touch so much so that a soft groan escaped your lips causing Spencer to freeze his movements and your eyes to fly open and your jaw to drop.

“Sorry…. ” he started to say and you shook your head.

“You didn’t hurt me Spence. It just felt….really REALLY good.”

“Do you want me to carry on then?” he asked tentatively, a slight edge to voice.

“Erm….only if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind…. But could we change positions? It would be easier for me if you sat between my legs in front of me.”

You understood what he was saying and could appreciate how it would would be more comfortable but it still didn’t stop you from saying, “Christ Spence, how long have we been friends for and you’re only now telling me you want me between your legs?”

His cheeks flushed pink and you immediately regretted it. He coughed, clearing his throat, “Do you want the damn massage or not?”

You did, it was doing wonders to ease your suffering. You scooted from your seat and waited for Spencer to part his thighs, settling on the couch between them and waiting for him to start up again. He did and you leant into his touch, his hands working on your spine as you tried to keep your little grunts of satisfaction to yourself.

Adjusting your position slightly, you rolled your neck on your shoulder wincing as you heard a crack. Spencer’s hands immediately moved up your back to your shoulders, pressing against the hard knots that had formed and working to loosen to them. The sensation was magical and you allowed your eyes to close again, your breath hitching in your throat as his thumb brushed over a particularly sensitive spot on your neck. This time Spencer didn’t pause, he just shuffled his body forward slightly, his thighs trapping you between them. His fingers continued their dance over your sore muscles, brushing over that spot again and earning another groan from you. When he did it again moments later your mind began to wander. It was THAT exact spot on your neck, the spot that when touched correctly would send tingles right down to your groin. And Spencer’s fingers kept sweeping over it in just the right way….

Did he know? Or was it just an accident? When it happened again, his finger tip actually lightly circling the spot and making your downy hairs stand on end as a low gasp left your chest, you realised he must know.

Which was extremely interesting.

You and Spencer had been friends as well as colleagues for a few years now and you’d always wondered whether there perhaps was something more between the two of you. He was attractive, very much so and you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t wondered briefly what it would be like to kiss his plump pink lips. But you’d always pushed the thought aside. It was Spencer after all. Spencer didn’t have girlfriends, half the time he rarely seemed to even notice if an attractive looking female was in the room. It was only six months ago when you’d both been babysitting Henry together that he’d actually expressed desire to find someone. You’d talked to him for a while, surprised by how insulted he was when you’d told him that you didn’t think he was bothered about finding a partner. When you’d asked him what his ideal woman was though, he’d appeared awkward and eventually just shrugged the question off, not giving you an answer.

Had there been a reason he hadn’t given you an answer?

The next time his finger dashed over that spot on your neck you made sure that your groan was louder, leaning back slightly and placing your hands onto his thighs. Spencer stiffened slightly but carried on with his slow kneading of your shoulders and neck. Feeling bolder and just damn curious, you softly stroked his thighs feeling him sit up straighter at your touch. The air was almost crackling with tension right now, both of you waiting for the other to give some sort of signal that you wanted more. You inched your hands higher on his thighs hearing Spencer’s breath catch, his hands stilling their movements momentarily before changing track. This time they moved to your sides, trailing up and down your rib cage tickling you sensually through the thin cotton fabric of your vest. You shuddered, heat starting to flood your body as you dug your fingernails lightly into his thighs, not enough to cause pain. On the eighth lap up and and down your torso Spencer’s hands lingered inches from your breasts and you could feel him closer to you than before, his breath on the back of your neck. Wanting to give him a sign but not to outright tell him that this was okay, you reached up to your hair and pulled it to one side, exposing your neck to him.

Reid received your message loud and clear and a pair of warm lips pressed against your neck, his hands creeping around to your front and splaying across your abdomen. Spencer peppered the side of your throat with kisses, his tongue poking out and swiping over the shell of your ear, his hands not moving from their spot on your tummy.

“Is this…. is this okay? That…. that I’m doing this?” came a whisper in your ear, Spencer’s voice a few octaves lower than what you were used to.

“Uh huh….You’ll know if it’s not okay, Spencer. Trust me,” you whispered back, surprised by the slight croak to your own voice. You turned your head to the side, your eyes connecting with his, both of you realising there was no going back from this once you took the next step.

You ran the tip of your tongue over your lips watching Spencer do the same. But still, neither of you moved an inch.

“Spence. The ball’s in your court here. If you want this then…. ”

You didn’t get chance to complete your sentence because his lips were suddenly upon yours, the pressure light to begin, still unsure. When you didn’t pull away he deepened the kiss, his head tilting to the side and his lips parting. Allowing your own to part, your tongue slipped out to meet his as you twisted your body to kiss him properly.

Spencer’s kisses were both everything and nothing like you expected them to be, igniting a passion in you that you hadn’t felt for a while; a desperate need to be closer to someone, to feel them pressed against you. You suddenly had the urge to kiss Spencer everywhere, to taste him and to drink him in. If one kiss could make you feel like this, God only knows what would happen once this went further.

You pulled away from his mouth, breathless and gulping the air down as his face searched yours for signs that he’d done something wrong. Smiling, you tucked your hair behind your ear and then turned your body completely around, Spencer’s eyes widening as you straddled his lap, your skirt riding up as you changed positions, the denim waistband uncomfortable against your stomach. You grimaced.

“Did…. I do something wrong?” Spencer clocked it and you shook your head.

“It’s the skirt and the position I’m in.”

“You could…. Erm, take it off?” his cheeks were already flushed so you couldn’t tell whether the colour deepened or not but knowing Reid the way you did, you’d be surprised if it didn’t. You stood directly in front of him, taking his hands and placing them on the waistband.

“Or… You could take it off for me.”

Only a few seconds passed before he answered but it felt like an age.

“Y/N, if I remove your skirt, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop with just that.”

“So don’t stop then.”

Taking a deep breath and seemingly having a word with himself, Spencer’s fingers quickly moved to the button on your skirt, unhooking it and then sliding the material down your legs. You stepped out of it, kicking it to one side and then stood, waiting. You weren’t going to take charge here, you wanted to see what he’d do. Rising to his feet and towering over your small frame, he slipped his fingers under your vest, gripping the hem and tugging it upwards, peeling it off your body.

You didn’t think you looked like the most attractive person standing in your bra and leggings but the way Spencer’s eyes were trailing over your torso, made you feel like a goddess. He rolled his lip between his teeth before dropping to his knees in front of you and slowly dragging your leggings off, lifting your feet one by one and then moving them to the side. Running his hands up and down your legs you were shocked and pleasantly surprised when he moved them to your ass, squeezing your buttocks through your panties.

You were even more surprised when he slipped his hands into your panties, pressing them against the bare skin of your butt.

“I really, REALLY want to have you naked and laid out in front me so I can see and kiss every inch of your body, Y/N.”

Those were words you’d never in a million years expected to hear from Spencer Reid but yet they’d just left his mouth and you felt yourself becoming even more turned on than you were before.

Cocking your head towards the bedroom, you did your best to cross the room in what you hoped was a sexy walk, hoping to God that Spencer was actually following you. Almost as soon as you were through the door, his hands were on you again, not quite as gentle as before. His movements were fuelled by a passion inside of him and it showed. You didn’t mind though. Your bra was unhooked in seconds, being pulled down your arms and being tossed somewhere onto the floor as Spencer dropped to his knees again to drag your panties off leaving you entirely naked and exposed.

He started to place wet open mouthed kisses up your legs, starting at your ankle and slowly working up to the tops of your thighs, before crossing over to the other leg, avoiding your most sensitive area. Your legs felt shaky and you tangled one hand into his luscious hair doing your best to not fall over.

“So beautiful… ” you could hear him murmuring into your skin as he repeated his kisses up and down your legs, a hand pressed firmly against your butt cheek and lightly squeezing.

“Spence….” your leg shook again and Reid pulled away from you shuffling forward on his knees and forcing you to walk backwards until the backs of your legs hit the bed.

“Lie down,” he whispered, remaining on the floor and looping a hand around your ankle, making it so that you were laying with your butt on the edge of the bed.

“This hardly seems fair that you’re still dressed. Even the playing field a bit please?”

Spencer obliged and you saw his tee shirt whiz over your head as he removed it and threw it into the corner of the room, still knelt between your legs. Gripping your thighs, he pushed them wide open opening you to him completely. You could feel how wet you were already, knowing he could see it too. Spencer ran a finger teasingly up and down your slit and you watched open mouthed as he then bought that finger to his lips, tasting it. Not that you’d ever imagined what Spencer would be like in the bedroom but if you had, you were sure it would have been a far cry from what was actually happening.

Lowering his head, Spencer kissed and nipped along you inner thigh again. This time though, he didn’t stop. You glanced down to the end of the bed seeing his eyes locked on yours as he placed the flat of his tongue on you, licking a thick stripe from bottom to top, flicking your clit. You gasped as he briefly hit the spot. He did it again, this time placing his hands on you and using them to very gently pull the fleshy skin back, so he had clear access. His tongue stayed on your pulsating clit though this time rather than flicking off it and you gripped the bed covers as he started to circle it, using the exact amount of pressure you needed.

Your moans became more frequent and louder, your appreciation spurring him on as he worked you with his tongue, moving the sensitive nerve bundle from side to side, back and forth. When he slipped first one, then two fingers inside you, curling them against the pebbled area of your inner front wall, you knew it wouldn’t be long and less than two minutes later you were gasping out his name as your hips bucked off the bed, forcing yourself harder against his mouth as you came.

You felt Spencer retract, you suddenly feeling very empty as you watched him wipe his glistening mouth with the back of his hand before standing and pushing his jeans and underwear down. You tried not to stare at his impressive length as he crawled onto the bed, hovering over you.

Reaching your hand up, you tugged him down to you, crashing your lips against his and tasting the slightly bitter taste of yourself on his mouth. Spreading your legs, you locked them around Spencer’s waist so that he was forced against you, his cock nudging at your entrance.

Pulling his lips away it was Spencer who remembered the all important question. “Condom?”

“Contraceptive implant. Definitely clean though so it’s entirely up to you.” You hated condoms hence the implant and regular testing. You were quite certain Spencer would be okay too but you waited for his confirmation.

“I am too, can we… go without then?”

You nodded and quickly slipped your hand between your bodies, grasping him and lining him up, your mouths opening simultaneously as he pushed inside, inch by inch.

He began to move slowly at first and then gaining pace as you moulded to his shape, bucking your hips up against his.

“Fuck….oh fuck,” Reid groaned, trying to shake his hair back out of his eyes. You reached up and pushed it back behind his ears. Wriggling, you raised your legs higher trying to feel him as deep inside as you could. He shifted, moving one leg at a time up over his shoulders.

“Jesus fucking…. Oh God,” the new position had him hitting directly against your sweet spot as he thrust in and out, your walls clamping down around him. It made it tighter for him too and you could see him struggling to last.

“Harder please” you rasped out, knowing you weren’t going to come again but enjoying the feeling nonetheless.

“I’ll… I’ll come if I do,” Spencer whispered, sweat shimmering on his forward.

“So? You’ve already made me come with your mouth. It’s your turn now. Hard and fast, just the way I like it.”

He obliged, slamming into you with a renewed ferocity that had you crying out in pleasure. No more than thirty seconds and his face contorted in that telltale grimace, his body juddering and his breathing ragged. Spencer allowed your legs to drop to the mattress, as he lowered his body down, resting his head on your chest as he panted.

You stroked his hair lightly, then enormity of what you’d just done hitting you.

“So…. That was some massage”

Reid chuckled, his body shaking against yours as he did causing him to slip out. You winced, hating the feeling of liquid seeping out onto your sheets. You’d live with it for the moment.

You continued stroking his hair, waiting for him to speak. He opened his mouth a few times, closing it again as he tried to figure out exactly how to respond. Things had escalated extremely quickly and now you both had to deal with the aftermath.

You just hoped he didn’t think it was a mistake.

“Y/N….. In case it wasn’t blindingly obvious by what we just did, I like you.”

Finally….

“Well that’s good. And in case you didn’t already know, I’m not in the habit of allowing guys I don’t like to give me that type of massage.”

He chuckled again and you grinned. Spencer raised his head, looking you directly in the eyes.

“So we like each other then”

You nodded at him, “I’d say so. Funny how that happens.”

“So…. Maybe tomorrow we could go out for dinner?”

“Or you could stay and we could go for breakfast. Or breakfast in bed.”

“Or we could do that. I fully support that option.”

“I thought you might,” you smiled at him.

“You’re sleeping on the wet patch though….”


	11. Down and Dirty

"How much longer are they keeping you in here? I'm looonely at home" Y/N pouted at her hospital bed ridden boyfriend, Spencer, plopping down into the chair at the side of his bed and putting her long legs up on the mattress.

Spencer eyed her bare legs, cursing the hot weather. Being laid up in the hospital awaiting surgery on his ankle was bad enough but his girlfriend had waltzed in in extremely short shorts and a vest top that should quite frankly, be illegal.

Tearing his eyes away from her figure, he adjusted himself on the bed wincing slightly and then responded to her question.

"At least another week. They're doing the surgery on Tuesday and then they think it will be around another five days before they can release me, and that's providing there's no issues."

Y/N sighed dramatically, leaning forward and grasping Spencer's hand. The movement caused her chest to jiggle, drawing his eyes back to her torso.

"I'm sorry, Y/N."

She smiled softly "It's not your fault. Perks of the job, I guess. It's just I hate sleeping alone. I can cope when you're away cos I know you're hunting down the bad guys but it sucks so much ass that you're in a bed eleven blocks from our apartment building. I miss you is all. I miss kissing and snuggling you at night, although in this sodding heatwave it would get pretty hot and sticky fairly quickly."

Spencer raised his eyes brows. He could think of plenty of ways he wanted to get hot and sticky with his girlfriend. Ways he definitely didn't want to be thinking about whilst he was stuck in a hospital bed. Still, at least he had a private room. Maybe he'd try to take care of things later.

Y/N swung her legs off his bed and stood up, perching on the edge of his mattress instead and leaning in for a kiss. Spencer's hand moved to her thigh, thankful she'd sat on the side without the drip protruding from his hand. She deepened the kiss, missing the feeling of her partners lips on hers and taking any opportunity to get close to him right now. His hand started to draw lazy circles on her thigh, creeping higher up her warm skin. Hearing a moan escape his lips, she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Do I need to get a nurse? Is the pain back?"

He shook his head, his cheeks flushing slightly "It's not my ankle."

She cocked her eyebrow, awaiting his explanation.

Spencer found his gaze drifting back down to Y/N's cleavage, quickly shaking himself out of it and coughing uncomfortably to clear his throat.

" Erm... It's you."

"Me?" Y/N didn't understand. Did he not want her here for some reason. Spencer nodded and bit his lip.

"You're not the only one of us missing bedtime snuggles..... And you're not wearing many clothes at all."

"Oh.... Ohhhhh" Y/N looked to the door, an idea forming in her brain. A terrible, terrible idea.

"What time do they normally do rounds here?"

Spencer looked to the clock on the wall. "It's normally in another hour or so."

"And you're not expecting any other visitors this afternoon?"

"Nope, as far as I know the team are all stuck in the office. Derek said he might swing by this evening though. Why?"

Y/N grinned, a playful glint in her eyes as she drew her chair level with Spencer's midriff and climbed onto it, kneeling.

She placed her hand over his groin above his thin pajama pants, dragging her palm slowly across where she could feel a distinctive bulge. Watching Spencer's mouth open to protest, she stuck her tongue into her cheek teasingly, locking her eyes on his.

"Sooo there's not much we can do in the way of "snuggling" here, but.... I thought of something. If you want to of course." she slowly licked her lips making sure there was no way he could mistake her intent. His eyes kept flickering from the door to her mouth but she'd already felt how hard he grown.

Y/N could see the internal struggle on her boyfriends face, it increasing as she applied more pressure with her hand, a soft whimper leaving his lips. Finally, he nodded.

Being careful with her movements so as not to knock his leg, Y/N tugged his pants and boxers down slightly, releasing him from his constraints. Leaning over the bed she licked her lips against, moistening them and slowly pumping her hand up and down his length. After a few moments, she lowered her head and allowed her lips to slide over his tip, inching him into her mouth.

Spencer's hands immediately moved to her head, tangling in her hair and lightly scratching at her scalp. Looking up through her eyelashes she swirled her tongue around the end, before sucking hard enough to cause a slurping noise to fill the room.

Hollowing out her cheeks, Y/N bobbed up and down on Spencer's cock, gripping him firmly with her hand as she did. It wasn't long until she tasted salty fluid leaking from his tip as he grew nearer and nearer to his end.

Spencer's gasps grew louder and Y/N could see he was desperately trying to stifle them. His fingers curled against her scalp and she allowed her lips to slide from the tip to the base and back again, having learnt years ago how to suppress her gag reflex.

"Y/N... You.. might wanna... move" came his choked cry as his hips bucked as much as his injured leg would allow.

Y/N continued her actions, sucking harder and faster before she felt him shudder as his orgasm released itself into her mouth. She gulped it down quickly, not wanting to keep it on her tongue for too long. When she was sure he was done, she dragged her lips up to his tip once more, a final soft 'pop' as she removed him from her mouth, looking around for a drink and spying one on his night stand.

Just as she reached for it, a knock sounded on the hospital room door, the visitor not waiting for an invitation, swinging the door open as both Spencer and Y/N hurriedly reached for his bottoms, tugging them back up.

"Well well well. Guess I've interrupted something here. Should I, come back later?"

Spencer blushed red and avoided his colleague, Derek Morgan's face. Y/N just reached for the beaker of water and gulped it down, waiting for Morgan to finish chuckling.

"I think we were about done actually, weren't we Spence? Well, you were. I'll finish off at home later I think. Keep your phone by your side, I may send pictures."

The smirk fell from Morgan's features as he took in her short shorts and vest.

Y/N could always remember his reaction to finding out she was Spencer's girlfriend. It had been one of shock, disbelief, and eventually begrudging respect.

"I'll let you two talk for a bit, I'm gonna go find some decent coffee. You want?"

Both men nodded at her as she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the door, smiling as she heard Derek's final comment.

"Dude..... Duuuuude. How, just..... how. I'm dating someone that works here and even I've never managed to convince her to get down and dirty with me on one of the hospital beds."


	12. Truth Or Dare

“Truth or Dare?” Spencer asked Y/N, taking another sip of his beer. The pair were sat on her couch unwinding after a ridiculously hard case at work. Spencer had stopped by to bring her a book she’d mentioned she wanted to read and she’d offered him a beer and to stay to share the mounds of take out food she’d just ordered. One drink had led to another and three hours later and the two were pleasantly tipsy and had wound up playing Truth or Dare. Y/N couldn’t even remember how the game had started, only that if you’d have asked her this morning how she would be spending her evening, she definitely wouldn’t have guessed that it would involve getting wasted with her colleague Spencer Reid and playing a game normally be reserved for teenage sleepovers.

“Dare,” she took another drink waiting for Spencer to think of something. This game was already turning out to be very interesting. So far she discovered that Spencer was NOT the sweet and innocent guy the team had him down to be, as well as getting him to reveal that he’d pretty much had crushes on every female in the BAU, including herself at one time or another.

“I dare you to send Derek a sext.”

Y/N spluttered, putting her hand to her mouth and wiping away the dribble of beer. Spencer knew what a ‘sext’ was? She needed to drink with him more often, this was turning out to be waaay better than the evening she’d had planned.

“If he texts back you can pretend it was meant for someone else.”

“Okay. Hand me my phone.”

Spencer reached to the coffee table and handed Y/N her phone.

“Do you have any more beer?” He was strangely enjoying himself this evening, having definitely not expected to be here so long or to be feeling so buzzed. Him and Y/N got on and everything in the office, but they rarely socialised together, just the two of them. But it was turning out to be quite fun and she’d had him in fits of laughter at multiple points throughout the evening. She nodded and motioned towards her fridge, instructing him to bring her one too as she tapped away on her phone. When he came back and set her drink down she had a wicked grin on her face.

“I’ve sent it. Wanna hear?”

“Of course.”

“Okay.” Y/N coughed and then put on a flirty voice. “Hey big boy, fancy stopping round later? I’m all alone and feeling incredibly horny today. My vibrator just isn’t going to cut it. I need your big, throbbing cock inside of me. What do you say?”

“So Morgan lives, twenty minutes from here? Give it twenty one minutes and I reckon you’ll have a visitor.”

“Hahahah, can you imagine? Derek turns up and sees you here instead?”

“Oh god, oh god. The look on his face….. Oh I’d pay to see that.”

“Maybe you won’t have to. He’s messaged back. Let’s have a look shall we?”

Y/N opened the message, her eyes widening as she covered her mouth with her hands. She tossed the phone to Spencer so he could read it.

“Baby girl, you being serious? I can be there in twenty.”

“Told ya,” Spencer looked pleased with himself. “I’m not the only one who had a crush on you when you first started.”

“So if you received this text message from me what would you reply with?”

He wasn’t expecting that question and Spencer’s mouth goldfished for a few moments, his cheek tingeing pink.

“You have to answer.”

“No I don’t. We’re not playing right now.”

“Fine. Truth or Dare Spencer?” Y/N quickly texted Morgan back with a ‘sorry, wrong person’ text as she waited for Spencer to complete his internal struggle. He hated dares, and he knew what the truth question would be.

“Fine. Truth. And I’ll answer the question you just asked. It would probably be the same response as Derek’s although I’d make sure the message was meant for me first. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

Reid took another gulp on his drink. “Do you really have a vibrator?”

Y/N smirked. Spencer was certainly coming out with some interesting questions tonight. “Yes. Wanna see it? I washed it earlier.”

His eyes bugged and Y/N giggled, hopping off the couch and running into her bedroom. Rummaging in her drawer she found fresh batteries and grabbed the toy, inserting them into the slot as she walked back into the room. She tossed it at him, hearing him squeal and then fumble with the toy, looking uncomfortable as he caught it. His uncomfortableness quickly turned into curiosity. She knew he’d seen sex toys before, searching people’s homes was part of their jobs. But it didn’t appear that he’d ever really handled one. He switched it on, almost dropping it as the rabbit ears began to vibrate and the tiny balls at the bottom of the silicone shaft began to rotate.

“Jesus fucking christ…… It’s really quite loud.”

Y/N shuffled closer to him on the couch, taking it from his hands and fiddling with settings so that only the ears were vibrating. “I don’t bother with that setting. It’s these little babies that do the majority of the magic. And when it’s under the covers and I’m moaning, you don’t really notice the noise.”

“So it’s good then?”

Y/N switched the toy off and placed it on the coffee table. “Yes Spencer. It’s very good. Anyway, your turn. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

She thought long and hard. “Tell me something about you that would surprise me. More than you already have.”

It was his turn to think long and hard, his eyes glancing over to the coffee table and then wondering how honest he should be here. Meh, why not throw caution to the wind, he thought. 

“I can tell you a thought I had a minute ago that would probably surprise you.”

Y/N made a ‘go on’ gesture with her hand.

“Okay. When you were talking about toy making you moan, my immediate thought was that I wish I could hear you make those sorts of noises.”

Oh!

Well, that WAS unexpected. And yet…. Also, not so much.

“Spencer, truth or dare.”

“But I just went!”

“And? Truth or Dare. Hint….pick dare.”

She downed her drink and waited, watching confusion and then curiosity cross his face. He gave in. 

“Dare.”

Here goes nothing. 

“I dare you to kiss me.”


	13. Truth Or Dare - Two

Here goes nothing. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Y/N stared at Spencer and he stared back, his brain processing the words that had just left her mouth as he wondered whether he could. Whether he should?

She saw him lick his lips and she did same instinctively, still waiting.

Had she taken the game too far?

“Y/N….. If I kiss you, I don’t think…. I don’t think I’ll be able to stop at just a kiss.”

Which is exactly why she’d made that dare. She adjusted her position, surprising Spencer by crawling onto his lap, her thighs either side of his.

“Gotta say, never expected to end up here, but now I have, the dare still stands. Take it and we both know what’s going to happen. Or don’t take it. No harm, no foul. I won’t be offended. But before you worry about this, yes I’m tipsy. But I’m not drunk enough to not be in control of my decisions here.”

When Spencer’s hands gripped her waist Y/N knew he was taking the dare, and seconds later he bought his face up to meet hers, their lips pressing against each others and moving together in their semi drunken haze.

Y/N tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss, their mouths opening and their tongues meeting. She moved her hands to Spencer’s neck, fingering his locks and gently caressing the base of his neck. Spencer’s hands began to roam, tentatively at first and then with more confidence when she didn’t object. She felt them slip underneath the hem of her top, long fingers exploring the bare skin of her tummy, her back, then slowly making their way up to her chest. Reid hesitated slightly and Y/N pulled away from his lips, waiting to see if he’d say why he was hesitating.

When he didn’t, she leant back and gripped the bottom of her top, pulling it up and over her head and dropping it onto the floor.

“We can stop. If you want to. Just say the words.”

Spencer shook his head, his eyes now focused on her breasts. Typical man….

“So touch me then,” then smiling wickedly. “I dare you.”

She saw the smile flicker across Spencer’s lips as he bought his hands to her shoulders, slipping his long fingers under the straps of her bra and then dragging them down her arms. He leant forward, unhooking the clasp in one quick move and pulling the bra away completely, tossing it to the floor where it joined Y/N’s top.

“You dare me to touch you?” Spencer asked, his voice playful as he moistened his lips.

“Well actually… I double dare you.”

“Oh well. If it’s a double dare…..” Instead of touching Y/N with his fingers like she’d expected him to, Spencer leant forward again, placing open mouthed kisses to her breasts, kissing across from one to the other as his hand splayed flat against her back holding her to him.

Y/N felt her nipples puckering in the air, becoming extra sensitive when Spencer slid his mouth over one, teasing his tongue over the hardened bud. She let out a little gasp, jolting slightly at the sensation when he did it again, this time grazing his teeth over it. Y/N allowed her eyes to close as Spencer continued to work her nipples with his mouth, switching from one to the other and then back again until she started to feel light headed with lust, an uncomfortable feeling building between her thighs.

She rolled her hips against him, pleased to feel that Spencer had his own problem to deal with. A fairly nicely sized problem from what she could feel. Spencer let out a moan as she ground onto him, biting down on to her chest as she continued.

“Spence….. Do you wanna… Ugh…. Bedroom?”

“Bedroom,“ he agreed. 

Y/N hauled herself off his lap, holding out her hand and tugging him upwards, quickly leading him into her room and shimmying out of her jeans. Turning around to face him, she started pulling at his clothes, the pair of them making quick work of stripping him to his briefs in a matter of seconds. She crawled onto her bed and motioned for him to come and join her, which he did, laying down next to her and rolling onto his side, running his hand up and down her torso.

Y/N reached up and pressed her lips back to Spencer’s, her hands finding his body as their mouths moved together, slowly winding their way down to his groin and palming him over the thin cotton. He grunted into her mouth as she did it again, caressing him through the fabric before sliding her hand under the waistband of the briefs and grasping him lightly. She felt Reid adjust himself, moving the briefs down his legs so that she could move easily as she began her slow, confident strokes up and down his length, enjoying his groans.

After a few passes up and down, Spencer’s hands meandered down to her panties, pushing between her thighs and beginning to massage her fabric covered centre. They broke their kiss, their eyes locked together as they pleasured each other with their hands. The friction of her underwear was adding to the sensation and Y/N was soon struggling to maintain her strokes as Spencer rubbed over her clit. She felt her legs start to twitch, that telltale sign that she was getting close and her moans were coming thick and fast. She let go of Spencer, not being able to keep up her momentum as her orgasm broke through, his name catching in her throat as she came.

“Fuck….” she panted, trying to get her breath back, the aftershock of her high still twitching through her body every so often. Spencer had moved his hand away and was lazily drawing patterns on her abdomen whilst she recovered.

“Okay…okay. I’m good to go.” she looked over at Spencer, trying to decide whether to pay him back with her mouth of her hand, when his fingers gripped the edge of her panties, pulling them down before he removed his own underwear completely.

“Do you have…… erm….?” he asked and Y/N nodded, rolling over and reaching in to drawer, pulling out a foil packet.

“Do you want to or….”

Spencer took the packet from her and carefully tore it open. Y/N watched as he carefully rolled the condom on, pinching the tiny reservoir at the tip and making sure in was on correctly. When he was satisfied, he changed positions, moving so that he was placed in between her legs.

Y/N opened herself up to him, reaching between their bodies and positioning him at her entrance. Slowly he began to push inside, stopping when he was completely in so that they could adjust.

“Okay?” he whispered.

“Okay.”

She placed her hands on his back, gently raking her nails up and down as he started to move inside of her, his thrusts slow at first until he found his momentum. Y/N wrapped her legs around his body, trying to angle herself just right and letting out a loud gasp when he hit against her sweet spot.

“Can you go faster?”

Spencer nodded, “I can, but I won’t last long.”

“Don’t care…”

He adjusted himself again, so that he was up on his knees bringing one of Y/N’s legs so that it was straight up and flush against his chest. He leant forward slightly and thrust again, the angle now exactly right.

“That’s it…. ”

He moved quickly as she’d asked, driving himself in and out of her, the room filled with the sounds of their groans and gasps. Y/N’s lips parted wide as he continually hit directly against her g spot, her walls clamping down on him as they contracted with her pleasure. She wasn’t going to come again, not without adding something else into the mix, but damn…it felt good.

Spencer obviously agreed as moments later she saw his face contort as a loud groan left his throat. His thrusts became short little spurts as he grunted in time with them. Finally he lowered her leg and collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest.

They lay together for a while until he slipped out. When he did, Y/N saw his quick movements as he removed the condom and then he disappeared into her bathroom, taking his briefs with him. When he came back, she’d slipped under the covers still naked and he hovered by the side of the bed, unsure what happened now.

“Stay… It’s late now anyway. Or you can call a cab if you feel weird about this. But I’d like it if you stayed.”

Reid slid under the covers next to her and she rolled over, placing her head on his chest and feeling his arm wrap around her.

Now for the awkward ‘we just had sex and we work together’ talk.

Or maybe not so awkward.

“Spencer, truth or dare?”

Y/N heard him suppress a laugh as he answered, “Truth.”

“Do you like me?”

“Y/N, I just had sex with you.”

She giggled as she replied, “You don’t have to like someone to screw them. Trust me.”

“Alright, fair enough. Yes, I do.”

“Good.”

“Y/N. Truth or Dare.”

Knowing he’d probably ask her the exact same question she chose" dare.“

“I dare you to….. Come out to dinner with me tomorrow night.”

She was surprised, but pleasantly so. “On a date?”

“Yes.”

“Do you double dare me?”

He chuckled and answered, “Yes, I double dare you.”

“Well I can hardly turn down a double dare, now can I?”


	14. Moving Fast

Spencer wanted her. He knew it from the moment he'd laid eyes on her at Penelope's party, the second he over heard her talking with Emily and JJ. Something overcame him, his usual shyness around women thrown out of the window and he'd strode over and introduced himself, ignoring the wide eyed looks from his colleagues.

Now, he was walking her home, ever the gentleman. She only lived a few blocks from Garcia's apartment block but after spending the evening talking with her he couldn't let her go without at least the offer of an escort home.

Y/N had grinned and speedily accepted his request. She knew all about Spencer Reid from Penny and when she'd finally got the chance to meet him, he was everything her friend had described him to be and more. Penny had described him as shy explaining that if she liked him, she'd probably have to make the first move. Yet here he was, being the perfect gentlemen currently but she hadn't escaped the looks he'd been casting her all night. She also hadn't ignored the looks of surprise from his colleagues at his demeanour towards her. He clearly wasn't normally like this which only signified one thing to Y/N. He wanted her, and the feeling was very much mutual.

When they reached her apartment Spencer dashed his tongue out across his lower lip and she watched it entranced. She wanted to feel that tongue on her, feel his mouth on her. Unlocking her door she turned back to him, cocking her head for him to follow her inside. He did without a second thought and when she spun around from locking her door, he was there.

Their mouths crashed against each other as Spencer pushed Y/N's back up against the wood of her door, his hands finding her waist quickly. The kisses were hot and heavy, tongues dancing with each other as hands started to tug at clothes. Y/N's head hit the door as Spencer began to mark a trail with his lips and teeth, down her throat and across her collar bone, pulling her light shrug off and slipping the strap of her dress and bra off her shoulder, and down her arm. She whimpered quietly as warm lips kissed over the curve of her breast, suckling lightly before moving lower and lower. Pushing the fabric out of the way, Reid flicked his tongue over the pink peak that was now exposed, already puckered and hard. The noise that left her throat sent shivers down his spine making his already rock hard cock throb with wanting.

Attaching his lips to her nipple, Spencer started to suck, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub feeling Y/N's fingers tangle in his hair holding him close to her. His hands continued their exploration of her body, reaching up and pulling her other strap down so that her breasts were exposed completely to him. Spencer kissed across her chest not wanting to neglect the other breast, lavishing it with the same attention, his hands now slipped under the hem of her dress and caressing her thighs. Creeping higher as she gasped softly, Reid allowed his fingertips to rub over the lace of her panties, Y/N's legs parting almost immediately for him.

Fuuck, the fabric was already soaked and Spencer started to drag it back and forth over her centre. Y/N's legs juddered every so often, she was struggling to hold herself together now as his mouth and fingers were launching their attack on her senses. She glanced down seeing his eyes focused on her face as his lips pursed at her nipple sending jolts of pleasure through her core.

"Spencer...Oh fuck..." His fingers had started to increase their ministrations on her, the lace adding an extra layer of friction as it was moved over the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. She was going to come, and soon if he didn't stop. But she needed something else.

"Spence..... Spencer. I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me."

He released her breast from his mouth and kissed back up her neck, his fingers slowing but still gently circling her clit.

"Where... " he whispered into her ear "and how?"

Y/N eyed the arm of her couch, the perfect height for being bent over it and taken from behind. Placing her hands on Spencer's chest she pushed him away lightly and led him to the couch.

"Here.... From behind. Hard and fast, don't stop until you've come" she told him, her hands moving to his pants and unfastening his belt.

"I'm afraid that won't be long, not in that position, Y/N."

Spinning around and leaning over the arm of the couch, Y/N hiked her dress up and shimmied out of her panties.

"Spencer, I really don't care. I need you, and I need you now. Do you have anything?"

"Yes, give me a sec."

Hearing the sound of foil tearing Y/N waited as he sheathed himself, her hand slipping between her legs to continue what Reid had started. She heard him groan when he saw what she was doing, his own hand snaking around and laying on top of hers. Using his knees he gently nudged her legs further apart and then positioned himself, finding her entrance. He pushed forward as Y/N pushed back, them both gasping as he filled her, inch by inch. Y/N's fingers stopped rubbing as she adjusted her position slightly, placing both her hands flat at the cushion in front of her.

"Okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Uh huh. Just move, go for it" she breathed.

And he did, starting slowly at first as their bodies got used to each other and then finding his pace. He started to thrust harder, faster, one hand gripping her hip tightly as the other found her clit again.

Y/N was in heaven, his dick hitting her inner sweet spot just right as his fingers worked her bulb of nerves. Her gasps were coming quickly now, her walls tightening around him as he moved, grunting loudly with each thrust he made.

"Harder... " Y/N begged and he obeyed, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room as her legs began to tremble as she came, his name slipping from her lips over and over.

Seconds after she'd come she felt a twitching inside of her followed by a few shorter thrusts and a series of loud groans before Spencer slumped forward, his front laying on her back, his body now spent.

"Jesus fucking Christ... " she mumbled hearing a groan of agreement from the man behind her. He slipped out of her and she righted herself, holding onto the couch as she stood back up. Spencer was tucking himself back into his pants, the used rubber stuffed carefully back inside it's wrapper. She took it from him, intending to toss it in the trash.

"Drink? I'm thinking we could both use one right about now" she offered, pulling her dress back up and walking over to her kitchen. Spencer followed her, a sheepish look on his face.

"Y/N... I erm, I don't normally do things like that.... "

Y/N tossed the rubber and rinsed her hands under the tap, drying them quickly and then pulling two beers out of the fridge.

"Neither do I, trust me. And... Penny had told me how shy you normally are so I was quite surprised if I'm telling you the truth. She's been telling me about you for months, talking you up to me and trying to convince me to come and meet her friends."

She uncapped both beers and handed one to Spencer, taking a long swig herself.

"She has? Really?"

"Yup. Penny thinks you're a catch, if only you'd have a bit more confidence when talking to girls. At least that's the way she put it."

"And what.... Erm, what do you think?" His neck now flushed as he drank the cool beer.

"I definitely think you're a catch. And from what I've seen, you're definitely not lacking in confidence. Or anything else. I'm extremely glad I went to her party tonight."

"So am I."

The pair grinned at each other.

"Do you wanna stay? Talk some more.... And stuff."

"I'd love to. Though, is Garcia likely to ask you about this? She knows I walked you home."

"Spencer, I can guarantee you that if we both check our cells we'll have at least two messages each from her. You know I'm right. So let's not check them. Let's just.... Take these beers into the bedroom and get comfy. Although I'm suddenly ravenous, like I could eat a horse. Do you fancy pizza, there's a late night opening one a few blocks away that delivers?"

"That sounds great to me."

And it did, all of it sounded great to Spencer. He liked this girl, a lot. And it appeared that his feelings were very much reciprocated. Tonight might have moved a lot quicker than either of them had intended it to, but they could work with that.


	15. Intoxication

Spencer shoved Y/N against the wall, her head hitting the plaster with a soft thud as a groan left her parted lips. He was hard, straining against his pants, and when she took his hand and pushed it between her legs, he could feel how wet she was for him.

"We shouldn't... Shouldn't be doing this here.... " he murmured as she ground herself against his hand. The records room at work was neither the time or place for this. But they both needed this desperately. Something about the last case had made them seek each other out again, for another round of something primal, something animal, that would make them momentarily forget the horror of the last few days even if only for a few minutes.

"Don't care.... Need this. Need you... " the emphasis on the you as she nipped and sucked at his collar bone, making sure it was in places that weren't visible to the others.

Reid understood and pushed the thought that they really needed to speak about whatever was going on between them to the back of his mind. The pads of his fingers found Y/N's clit through her panties and he began to rub, softly at first and then more frantically as her groans grew more desperate.

Her own hands had fumbled for his belt buckle, undoing it and then slipping inside his boxers. Her fingers were now clasped around his throbbing cock, stroking up and down and making him want to empty himself all over her already. He bit down on his lip trying to stifle his grunts.

"Spencer.... Oh fuck.... Oh god...."

He loved the sound of his name on her lips, the way it sounded when she choked it out. He slipped two fingers inside of her feeling her walls clenching around him instantly, the hot slippery heat of her coating his digits. She whimpered and then gripped his wrist, pulling him from inside her.

"I don't want your fingers, I want your dick."

Jesus fucking christ, he nearly exploded then and there, still unaccustomed to how filthy she could sound when they were together, such a contrast to the Agent she was out in the field. He obliged as quickly as he could, moving them to the table that was next to the door. He swiftly followed by shoving his pants and shorts down, then yanking her panties to the side so he had better access.

He pushed inside of her quickly, knowing in her current state of arousal she could take it. The moan that escaped her throat should have been illegal, it sounded so good. She wrapped her legs around his waist crossing her ankles behind him and pulling him close. Y/N tugged hard on his tie, bringing his face down towards hers. They didn't kiss, they hadn't kissed again since the first time they'd ended up in this situation months ago. They just breathed in eachs others oxygen, their breaths heavy and thick as Reid moved inside of her, one hand still between their bodies working her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Faster.... " Y/N keened, slipping her fingers under his shirt and raking her nails up and down his back. Oh fuck, that felt good.

Spencer pounded into her quickly, knowing he wasn't going to last long. It appeared that Y/N wasn't either. Her eyes were half closed and she rolled her head back letting her orgasm overtake her.

Her body shuddered, her walls clenching and pulsating around him sending him over the edge and with a few more thrusts he felt his own release, ecstasy coursing through his veins as he came.

After a moments pause Y/N unhooked her legs from his waist, shuffling back on the table so that he slid out of her. Hurriedly using her panties to wipe him off her she slid off the ledge and straightened herself up as Spencer tucked himself away and set about making himself presentable.

He wanted to talk to her about this, needed to talk to her. He could no longer count on one hand the amount of occasions this had happened in various settings.

"Y/N..... "

She looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed. When she saw the expression on his face, hers changed. It was no longer the serene afterglow of a woman who'd just orgasmed, but something he couldn't read. That was something he hated. Out of all of his colleagues he could never read her.

"No."

"No?" he asked her.

"I know what you're going to say. We DON'T need to talk about this. I thought this was a mutually beneficial arrangement? I thought you were cool with that?"

She'd always had no problem reading him though, something else that irritated him greatly.

"It is! I am.... I just... " Spencer sighed. He didn't want to mess this up. "It doesn't matter, forget it."

"Good. Now, I'm headed off to the ladies room to clean up. That was fun, as always Dr Reid, thank you."

"You're... welcome?"

She giggled, the sound like a wind chime on a summers evening.

"Spencer, don't over think this. It's nothing more than what it is. I enjoy how you make me feel and you enjoy how I make you feel. Come over later if you want..... I bought some more stockings after you ripped the last pair."

She raised an eyebrow at him and Spencer wanted to say no, to shake his head. But he wouldn't. He knew he'd be there that evening, knew he'd give her everything she asked him for. He was intoxicated by her and he'd take whatever she was willing to throw his way. He nodded.

"Good. Can't wait. I bought some other new.... things too, if youre interested."

He wondered briefly what she'd bought. They'd only made it to her bedroom that very first time and he vaguely recalled seeing a pair of handcuffs in her drawer as she'd reached for a condom. His dick twitched again at the thought of her cuffed to her bed frame, spread open for him, although he knew it could easily end up the other way around.

"I'm interested. I'll see you later."


	16. Stay The Night

The team watched Spencer leaving the ballroom less than ten minutes after SSA Y/L/N had.

"Prentiss, are you sure there was nothing going on between those two before she took that promotion and transfer? You were the closest to her," Derek turned to his brunette colleague who took a long sip of her wine.

"If there was she didn't tell me. And as a bunch of profilers you'd think that if there was something going on right under our noses we'd have been able to pick up on it."

"You would think so," Rossi leaned forward, a thoughtful look on his features. "Yet to get to the Spencer's room he'd have had to leave through the north exit of the ballroom. Y/N'S room is on the third floor of the west wing...."

"How do you even know that?" JJ interrupted him seeing him smile devilishly at Garcia who was tucking her cell back into her purse. "Penelope! Seriously...?"

"What! It's not my fault the hotels database is so easy to access. We should really complain about that to be honest. It's the FBI annual ball, people really shouldn't be able to hack the database to see what rooms people are in. It's a matter of security."

"Anyway, as I was saying," Dave continued. "To get to Y/N's room, one would need to exit through the south exit. Which is exactly where Spencer has gone."

"Perhaps Reid just wanted to make sure she was okay. She did say she'd had a little too much to drink," Aaron interjected, ever the voice of reason.

"Then why not just say that? Why make an excuse about having a migraine?" Morgan looked around the table at his colleagues.

"Maybe it's not a migraine as such. Maybe it's a tension headache....." Emily smirked.

Penelope caught on to her friends train of thought. "And we all know what's great for relieving tension headaches."

"I can't believe we didn't know...."

...

Reid hurried through the hallways searching the numbers on the doors for Y/N's. He hadn't been shocked to see her here, it was the FBI Annual Ball after all. He had been shocked though that she'd been so forthcoming and open with him.

They'd been secretly dating for around seven months when she'd got the call to go and interview to head up the New York field office. Their relationship had been hot and heavy, something that surprised them both. Y/N hadn't expected to find that one thing in Spencer that she'd been so desperately searching for. A connection, a deep connection. And Spencer had been astounded that they had managed to cultivate a hidden relationship, one that was full of secret get togethers, subtle looks and steamy text messages. It hadn't just been physical though, it had been more, so much more.

When Y/N had gotten the call to say that the job was hers, she'd been torn. This was what she'd worked for, what she wanted. But Spencer was what she wanted too. She'd made some calls, arranged a job for him there so he could go with her. But he hadn't wanted to leave the BAU, hadn't wanted to leave the life he'd built for himself, his friends. So after much discussion they'd ended it. Long distance could have worked if Y/N was on a temporary placement, if there was an end in sight to their separation. But there wouldn't be. So long distance wouldn't work they decided. They'd split. Amicably. They exchanged letters occasionally, kept up with each others lives, even met for coffee the last time she was in the city visiting friends.

Tonight though, Reid had seen her across the room looking stunning. It wasn't just the way her body looked encased in her dress, it was the look of happiness on her face. And when she turned and saw him, her smile grew even more and she'd rushed across the ball room to him, greeting him like the old friend he was and joining him and the rest of the BAU for drinks. When the music had struck up she'd begged him to dance with her and much to the surprise of himself and his friends, he'd agreed. Away from the ever curious ears of their friends they'd talked. Caught each other up on their lives since they'd last spoken, stopping for drinks in between songs. Before they knew it two hours had passed and both Y/N and Spencer knew that they weren't ready to leave each others company yet.

"Spencer.... I miss you. I miss.... being with you," she'd whispered into his neck, her body flush against his.

He'd felt his cheeks burn, recognising the tone of her voice.

"I miss... I miss that too. I miss everything about you."

"I'm suddenly feeling a little light headed. Like I need to lie down," Y/N pulled away from Spencer's embrace, giving him a pointed look. "Perhaps you might want to check on me later. Room 315..."

She spun on her heel suddenly making her way towards her own team and chatting to them briefly before leaving the room. She didn't look back, trusting that she didn't to, that Spencer would make his excuses and follow her.

"Y/N okay?" Derek had asked when Reid had returned to his group.

"Just a little too much to drink."

Emily and Garcia had exchanged a glance then remembering girls nights out with her. Y/N could handle her drink like a pro, often drinking them under the table.

Spencer had waited a respectable fifteen minutes before squinting his eyes and rubbing his temples, making his own excuses and leaving. The team had of course put two and two together, remembering how close Reid and Y/N been but not knowing to what extent.

Now he was searching for her room, adrenaline coursing through his veins. And she was pacing hers, having spritzed herself with Spencer's favourite scent. If he made her wait much longer, she'd start alone.

A sharp knock on her door alerted Y/N to his presence and she hurried to the door, having already discarded her heels. Flinging open the door, the two stared at each other, their eyes wide with desire.

Y/N made the first move just like she had before, reaching out and tugging on his suit jacket, pulling him towards her and pressing her lips to his. Reid kicked the door shut instinctively, feeling himself being backed against it as hungry plump lips moved against his. His hands went to Y/N's waist, remembering the curve of her body, the way she felt pressed against him. He groaned, the memories of her flooding back, their hot and heavenly nights together.

And then.... how it had all ended.

He stiffened, no longer returning her kiss and she retreated, her eyes searching his and seeing his doubt.

"Spencer?"

"We shouldn't... We're not together anymore."

"I know. This doesn't have to mean anything though."

He baulked at her words and her expression softened realising what she'd said. Y/N tried again.

"I don't mean that. Spencer... I miss you, I miss us. I know that we're not together, that we're not going to be together. It doesn't stop me wanting you though. Knowing that we can't be doesn't stop me wanting to feel you all over me one more time. Knowing that you're not my boyfriend doesn't stop me wanting to taste you again, to feel you inside me again."

Reid's breathing hitched in his throat and she stepped forward, her hands reaching behind her back.

"I can look past the fact that we're not together, if it means I get to enjoy you once more."

He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled and with a few shimmys of her hips, Y/N was standing there clad only in lace panties.

"Can you?" she breathed, her chest flushing lightly.

Spencer didn't look down, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He knew her body like a map he'd drawn himself, he'd explored it so many times. He knew that if she lifted her left arm he'd see a scar to the side of her breast from an injury from a case. Or that if she turned around he'd see a tattoo of stars flowing down her spine. He knew that at the top of her inner right leg she'd have a cluster of freckles, only there and nowhere else on her body. He knew he curves, where she was softer, the skin dimpled slightly on her butt. He knew it all. And he wanted it all. He shouldn't but he did. So badly.

He licked his lips, not even realising that he had, and Y/N knew she had him. He wouldn't leave like she'd been scared he would, taking away something she needed so badly tonight. Someone she needed so badly. He stepped towards her again, his fingers moving to her chin and tilting her face up to his. Nodding at her, finally responding to her question, he lowered his mouth to hers again.

And that was it. As soon as their lips touched again it was like they both exploded with lust. Hands were everywhere, Spencer's jacket slipping to the floor as he toed his dress shoes off, their teeth clacking together as they tried not to break their kiss. Y/N's hands moved to his neck, tugging his tie undone and off, making quick work of his shirt buttons. Once he too was topless, she pressed her chest to his, her bare flesh hot on his as she tore herself away from his mouth and began trailing kisses down his throat, nipping at the skin in places she knew he found sensitive.

"Y/N... Oh..... " he groaned as she lowered herself still, lips and teeth catching his nipples, her fingers tracing up and down his sides and then meeting at his belt, working on making that barrier disappear. She grinned as she unthreaded his belt, loosening his pants and pushing them down his legs. Palming him lightly over his boxers she dropped to her knees.

"W-what are you doing..." he looked down at her through hooded eyelids.

Swiping her tongue over her lips she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his shorts and slowly pulled those down too.

"What does is look like I'm doing?" she asked mischievously, not waiting for his answer. Leaning forward she ignored the obvious appendage that was very prominently in her eye line, instead placing her lips to his thighs and peppering light kisses over them. Her hands cupped his butt, squeezing lightly and she moved from one thigh to the other, kissing and nibbling at the skin and hearing Spencer's breathing change with the anticipation of what she would do next. When she'd kept him waiting long enough she slowly dragged her fingertips along his flesh and around to his front, her fingers skimming through the neatly trimmed hair that was there and causing him to shudder slightly. She knew he was ticklish there, finding it hilarious when she'd first discovered that. Grinning to herself she wetted her lips and placed her hand at the base of his length to aid her, then slowly and deliberately slipped her mouth around his tip.

Spencer groaned softly as she flicked her tongue out, tasting the hardened flesh as she slid her lips down his cock before pulling back up again. Y/N retraced her steps again, a seal formed with her mouth and her cheeks hollowed out slightly as she used her hand to assist herself, it following her mouth as she bobbed up and down. The moans from above her and the hand that was suddenly on her shoulder gripping tightly encouraged her as she worked his dick with her mouth and hand just the way she remembered he liked it.

Spencer was experiencing sheer ecstasy with Y/N's hot mouth engulfing his dick. He wanted to tell her to stop, feeling that somehow he should be giving her pleasure rather than the other way around but it felt too damn good. He could feel himself hitting the back of her throat as she took him down as far she could comfortably, her hand working alongside her lips. His fingers gripped her shoulder, more to keep himself steady than anything as the things she was doing was causing him to go weak at the knees. Obscene wet sounds left her mouth as she sucked him down, the warmth of her mouth and the flesh of her tongue feeling almost as good as being between her legs, inside her pussy would. And oh, how he knew how good that felt. As she sped her pace up it suddenly became too much for him and he knew if he didn't stop her now he'd be losing himself far too suddenly in the night.

"Y/N," he tugged lightly on her hair knowing she didn't mind that. She didn't slow her pace though, instead thinking that he was just warning her, which essentially he was. He tugged again, harder this time, squeezing her shoulders with his fingers. "Y/N, stop.... Please. I don't wanna come in your mouth tonight, I wanna come in you."

With one last suck Y/N released him from her mouth, still lightly stroking with her hand. A smirk formed across her mouth as she used the back of her hand to wipe her lips which were damp with a mixture of saliva and his precum.

"Is that so?" her voice husky and low. Spencer nodded, licking his own lips and pulling her to her feet, steadying her as she wobbled from kneeling for so long.

"It is," he lowered his head to hers, kissing her lips softly before pulling back. "But first, there's some other things I'd quite like to do."

Kicking his trousers off and away completely, he walked her backwards until she was in front of her bed, kissing her neck and running his hands all over her torso as he did. When her legs hit the bed he stopped, pushing her gently until she was laying down, her legs over the edge. Bending over her Spencer let his mouth follow the map of her body that he knew so well. Teeth nipping at her pulse point on her neck before slipping lower, his lips pursing around each nipple in turn, sucking and nibbling in a way that made her gasp and buck her hips with pleasure.

Y/N was aching for some form of release by now, Spencer's moans when she'd been giving him head had thoroughly turned her on and she could feel how wet she was without even being touched between her thighs. His mouth was hot on her body, his hair falling forward and tickling her torso as he slid lower and lower, kissing, licking and nibbling in all her sensitive spots until finally he had slid off the bed and settled between her legs. She looked down at him, his eyes locking on hers as he slid his fingers into the waistband of he panties and dragged them down her legs, tossing them to the floor. Gently he pushed her legs further apart, opening her completely up to him and she gasped as the cool air hit her. He glanced down, his tongue darting out and swiping over his lips. His eyes found hers again and it was his turn to smirk at her, she knew it was because he could see how obviously ready she was for him already.

Spencer breathed in deeply, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her arousal for him. Her pupils were dilated with lust, her normally bright blue eyes seeming almost black. Her skin was flushed all over and as he licked his lips again he could have sworn she quivered on the bed. No longer wanting to make her wait he lowered his head, kissing the inside of her thighs, quickly making his way to her centre, his lips becoming coated almost immediately with a different kind of wetness. Hooking an arm underneath her leg, he used the leverage the move himself closer to her, his tongue darting out and licking a thick stripe from her opening to her clit, the sensitive bulb of nerves engorged with wanting. Hearing a delicious groan coming from Y/N he got to work, suckling her clit between his lips and teasing it with his tongue. He felt her leg twitch and her breathing quicken, a soft gasp leaving her other lips.

Reid smirked again, wondering if she could feeling him smiling or if the other sensations he was causing as he used his mouth on her most sensitive area were overpowering everything else. More likely the latter, he knew how she would lose herself when she was receiving pleasure, sometimes unable to be aware of anything else in the room.

Y/N was breathless, Spencer's actions between her legs causing her to pant and gasp as his tongue and lips flicked and sucked on her clit. He'd always had a magical mouth, being able to bring her to an orgasm at an almost alarmingly quick rate, much faster than her other lovers. It seemed that once he'd done it the first time, he'd memorised every little movement he'd made that caused her to whimper and shudder, repeating them to bring out the same reactions in her. Her hands grasped at the bed sheets as she felt that familiar knot forming in the pit of her tummy, that building sensation that meant she was so very very close. When he introduced his fingers into the equation, slipping first one and then two digits inside of her, she knew her undoing would be quick.

Spencer began to pump his fingers, curling them inwards towards that pebbled area of flesh on her inner wall, hearing a loud gasp each time he hit her sweet spot. Increasing his ministrations with his tongue he felt Y/N begin to shudder, a cry leaving her throat as she suddenly clenched around his digits as she came.

"Oh fuck... Oh... Ah... Oh God," she trembled on the bed as Spencer continued to flick his tongue across her clit, dragging out her orgasm until her hands reached down to his hair, tugging him upwards harshly.

He reluctantly released her, retracting his fingers from her warmth and wiping the silky fluid that coated them on the bedsheets, quickly wiping his mouth with his hand. Crawling back on to the bed he found himself being attacked by Y/N's mouth as she pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her back hungrily, his dick twitching at the knowledge that she could taste herself on his lips. Her hands roamed his back, clawing at him almost as their tongues danced together.

"I need you inside me," she rasped out between kisses. "I need you to fuck me like this is the last time we'll ever do this."

'Isn't it?" Spencer thought momentarily before quickly shoving that thought to one side and obliging her request. He pushed inside of her, grunting as her walls welcomed his dick. She was so wet and warm, the moan that left her own mouth as he pushed his entire length inside was pornographic, a sound that should have been illegal it was so good.

He adjusted his position to get a better angle, shifting so that he was rested on his arms.

"Do it," Y/N whined, staring intently at him. "Move, hard and fast."

Knowing he would not last long he moved positions again, pulling her legs up and over his shoulders so that she was bent at the waist. He knew she loved the position, he hit her in exactly the right way like this. She grinned and he began to move, pulling nearly all of the way out before thrusting back inside of her, the tightness of her pussy almost too much to bear. He did it again, quickly settling into a rhythm which he would not be able to maintain for long. He wouldn't need to though. Y/N slipped her hand between her legs, rubbing her own clit as he pumped in and out of her, their groans becoming a chorus of pleasure that anyone in the rooms nearby would hear. She didn't care though and neither did he, thrusting faster as she rubbed herself to another orgasm, biting her lip as she came.

"Spencer! Fuck! Oh.. Oh... Oh!"

Her pulsating walls helped him along to his end and a few thrusts later and he experience his own sweet release, pleasure coarsing through his veins as he trembled, collapsing on top of her body, well and truly spent.

Her legs slipped back down onto the bed as she wrapped her arms around him, softly stroking his hair as they both struggled to return their breathing to normal.

Moments past and both Spencer and Y/N knew that they should move and clear up their mess but neither wanted to leave the others embrace.

Finally it was Spencer who shifted first, lifting himself up to look at Y/N, her face still flushed and her make up smudged.

"Y/N, we should tal...."

"No. Please, let's not. Not tonight. In the morning perhaps but not tonight."

Her eyes pleaded with his not to be bring up the conversation she knew he wanted to have. She knew sex for him could never be casual, that an encounter with an old lover would bring up so many questions for him. And she'd tried to kid herself earlier that it could just be a one off, that it could just be simply an encounter. She'd wanted him and he'd wanted her that was all there was to it.

But now, she didn't think it could be that simple. She needed to think. But not right now.

"Spencer please, just stay the night. We'll talk in the morning."


	17. When The Lights Go Out

The rain was hammering off the pavement as you searched for streets for a cab, not seeing one in any direction. The weather had been erratic all day and now a huge storm was brewing. You were anxious to get home so you could finally relax with a much needed glass of wine. You’d stayed late at office, turning down Derek’s offer of a ride to the train station. You wanted to slap yourself right now for that.

Seeing a fork of lightening in the sky you sighed and turned back into the building. Just poking your head outside for a few moments had soaked you through and through, and you begrudgingly accepted your fate that you weren’t going any where for a while. With the weather being how it was, any cabs roaming the streets would have been already snatched up before they reached your building. Your best bet was to call a cab company and order one. At least you could wait inside. You started to head back to the elevators, stopping as you heard the familiar voice of your work colleague Spencer Reid echoing through the lobby.

“A two hour wait for a car? Are you joking?…. Yes, I can see the rain, I’m not blind…. Yes…. Yes, I understand that but…. Fine. No, don’t bother. I’ll call another company.”

“Reid?” you tapped his shoulder as he disconnected the call, seeing him jump slightly before spinning around.

“Y/N? What are you still doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you. I thought I was the only one aside from security, still here. I was finishing some old paperwork.”

“So was I. Kind of. I was down in archives searching for something.”

“Oh? Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I did. At it will wipe that smug smirk of Morgan’s face come Monday morning. Just a shame I have to wait that long.”

You vaguely recalled a brief argument between the two earlier today. More of a… tiff than a full scale falling out. Derek was determined he was right about something and Spencer was certain he was too. Penelope was out for the day on personal business so neither of them could get her to check the computerised archives and Derek hadn’t wanted to head to down archives just to prove he was right.

Spencer obviously had though, never one to let something drop if he knew he was right.

“So… Sorry for eavesdropping, but I’m guessing you had no luck with a cab?”

He shook his head. “Nope. That was the fourth company I’ve tried as well. I’m guessing your car is still in the shop?”

“Yup. Til Tuesday at least. The rate it’s going it would have just been cheaper for me to buy a new one. Damn engine. I should have took Morgan up on his offer of a ride but I wanted to get fully caught up so I could enjoy my weekend. Looks like I won’t be doing that for a while.”

“Probably not. It’s a least a two hour wait for a car and the last train to our district leaves in one hour forty. We could call Morgan or Hotch. Ooorr you could check out a government vehicle? Aaron won’t mind if you explain we were stuck here.”

Another loud crack of thunder sounded and the lights in the lobby flickered. You shuddered, hating storms.

“I’m not driving in this. Even if I had my car, I’d be waiting this out. How about you drive instead?”

Spencer shook his head. “I’m a nervous driver at the best of times as it is. This storm… Just no.”

“Guess we’re stuck together then. Shall we go back up to our floor? I’ve a change of clothes up there and at least we have the vending machines and coffee.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

You both nodded at Andrew, the night security guard before heading up the stairs back to your floor. The lifts would have been much quicker, but you weren’t taking any chances with the storm. When you made it onto the BAU’s floor, you looked at Spencer.

“Rossi’s office? He’s got the couch in there and I can log into my Netflix on my laptop?”

“What if the power goes out though, which given the ferocity of this storm….. ” as if proving a point, another clap of thunder sounded through the building “…. is extremely likely.”

“Please don’t talk about the power going out. Whilst I have no problems with the dark, I have issues with power outages caused by storms. Don’t know why. If I’m unfortunate enough for that to happen, I have a couple of movies downloaded to my personal tablet. Perfectly legal of course… So I’ll just link that up instead and we’ll rely on power bars. But we won’t need to. It’s all good.”

The lights flickered again and you closed your eyes briefly. You were good. If the power did go, at least you weren’t alone.

“Spence, if you go raid the vending machines, I’ll go and raid Penelope’s bat cave. I know she’s got some fluffy throw blankets in there somewhere. And I’ll get changed in there too and meet you in Rossi’s office.”

He nodded and scuttled off as you headed to Garcia’s office. You changed first into the sweatpants and vest you kept in your go bag, tossing a cardigan that was on the back of Pen’s chair over your shoulders. You found the blankets you wanted and walked to Rossi’s office, seeing Spencer setting out his finds on the large oak coffee table. He’d found some candles and flash lights from somewhere and he shrugged when he saw you looking at them.

“Just in case.”

Before long, you’d set your laptop up and switched on the lamp on Dave’s desk, turning off the overhead and closing the blinds to the outer office. Spencer slipped his shoes off and removed his tie, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, and the pair of you settled down to munch on chips, candy and soda from the machine, settling on an old British Comedy show you used to watch when you were in college which Spencer had never seen. He was soon chuckling away to himself and you smiled, glad that it was him you were stuck here with.

Three and a half episodes in and the storm was still raging outside, the lights flickering numerous times and causing you to tense up each time they did. Reid noticed this and placed a hand reassuringly on your arm and squeezing it.

“I get it, by the way. The fear of the power outage caused by a storm.”

“You don’t think I’m silly?”

“No. I’d never think you were silly Y/N.”

You gave him a soft smile and turned back to the computer screen in front of you, noticing that Reid hadn’t removed his hand. You didn’t mind, you were just surprised. Spencer wasn’t normally one for touching people or showing large amounts of affection. It was comforting though and he squeezed your arm again less than five minutes later when the thunder crashed and the lights flickered before finally going off.

“No no no no no” the room was still lit from your laptop although the screen had frozen as the WiFi had turned itself off.

“Y/N, we’re fine. It won’t be out for long.”

Spencer went to remove his hand from your arm, intending to light the candles and turn the flash lights on. You clamped your hand over his, suddenly panicking.

“Don’t let go of me. Don’t leave me” you blurted out, your breathing becoming faster as the room lit up with a lightening strike.

“I’m not leaving you I promise. I was just going to turn the flash lights on or light the candles” his voice was low and soothing.

“No no no. Don’t let go of me” you didn’t know why but it came imperative to you that Spencer didn’t remove his hand.

“Okay, okay” he leant back in his seat, turning to face you and placing his other hand on your shoulder, grasping it gently. “We’ll be fine Y/N. It’s just a storm. The power will be back any minute now.”

Another crack of lightening lit up the room and you gasped loudly, your breath catching in your throat.

“Alright, breathe Y/N. In and out, breathe with me” he could sense this could quickly escalate into a full blown panic attack and he was trying to soothe you,calm you down. His thumb started rubbing soothing patterns on your shoulder, his hand stroking up and down your fore arm.

“Breathe….We’re not in any danger, you’re not alone. You’re here with me and I’m not going to leave you. Breathe in and out.”

You followed his instructions until the panic started to reside, staring into his concerned hazel eyes. Finally, you began to feel better, still not completely okay but more relaxed.

“Thank you” you breathed out.

“That’s okay…. Are you feeling better?”

You nodded, wincing as the storm sounded again outside, rain hammering against the windows.

“I’ll be fine. I just need a distraction until the lights come back on.”

“Erm…. A distraction?”

“Yes. Something to take my mind off it. Distract me Spencer, that’s now your job until the power is back.”

“How exactly?”

You giggled slightly at the perturbed look on his face. “You’re the genius, you think of something.”

You could almost see the cogs turning in his brain trying to think of something, and you let out a little whimper as the room lit up again. You closed your eyes momentarily.

“Quickly Spencer…..” you could feel the worry starting to build again.

“Erm…. ”

Suddenly, you felt a pair of soft lips pressed against yours.

Oh.

Ohhhh!

After thirty seconds of you not responding Spencer started to pull away, obviously scared he’d overstepped a mark.

Which on one hand, he had. On another…. You had told him to distract you. And kissing could be a very welcome distraction. Aaaand Spencer was extremely attractive, and you just might have been harbouring the tiniest of crushes on him for a while now…….

Reaching out, you tugged on his shirt pulling his face back towards yours.

Tonight was proving to very interesting.


	18. When The Lights Go Out - Two

As the thunder and lightening continued its show outside, you and Spencer continued yours, exploring each others mouths with your tongues, your hands gently caressing the back of his neck as his tentatively roamed your sides.

He was a good kisser, a great kisser actually. His lips were soft which was surprising given how often he bit them, something you watched him do constantly. He tasted of coffee and the fruity sweets he'd been munching on before the lights had gone out. Slowly you inched down the couch so that you were laying flat, pulling Spencer with you so that he was lying half on top of you and half to the side, his leg resting between yours.

Reaching your hand up to his face, you pushed back a lock of hair that kept falling forward tucking it back behind his ear. He pulled away at your touch, licking his lips as he stared at you, his eyes intense.

"Why have you stopped?" you whispered, your heart pounding suddenly with nerves.

"I think.... I think the storm is stopping" his eyes flickered down to your mouth and then back up to your eyes, his hand not moving from its spot on your side where it lay.

"Oh.... So the storm stops and we stop. You reallywere just trying to distract me" you tried to hide the disappointment in your voice. You liked Spencer, like really liked Spencer. But you'd never considered doing anything about it because you two worked together and you didn't want to make things awkward. Perhaps if you'd have gotten any indication that your little crush was reciprocated you would have, but up until ten minutes ago when his lips found yours, you hadn't. You fidgeted uncomfortably and looked away from Spencer, feeling embarrassed.

"Y/N.... I'm great at reading people most of the time, our jobs rely on it. But I can't read you right now. Did I do something wrong by kissing you, you asked for a distraction, it was the first thing I could think of."

Sighing slightly you decided to cut him a break. He didn't know about your little crush, it wasn't his fault. "No you didn't anything wrong Spencer. It's fine."

The lights flickered and then came back on again, the small office lighting up with the beam from the lamp. Spencer didn't move from his position on top of you

"Can I tell you why it was the first thing I thought of?" he asked quietly, his voice unsure. You nodded, holding your breath slightly. "Because every time I look at you, it's all I can think about doing...."

"Really?"

He nodded, his cheeks turning pink. Placing your palms flat against his chest you pushed him off you, hauling yourself off the couch and quickly walking over to the lamp and flicking it off again,before walking to the office door and turning the catch, locking it from the inside. The thunder and lighting had indeed stopped but it was still raining extremely heavily outside. You walked back to the couch where Spencer had pulled himself into a sitting position, looking confused. Rather than sitting to his side, you sat with one knee either side of his lap, your hands on his shoulders.

"The power seems to have gone out again Spencer. I think you need to distract me some more."

His eyebrows shot up and you grinned at him, lowering your mouth to his and hungrily resuming the kisses. This time, there was more to them. You knew he wanted you now, and he had to know that you wanted him too. Your lips moved against each other with a new passion and as you kissed, you gently started to move against his lap, earning a low groan from him at the friction you were causing.

The groan.... Oh the sweet sound of it, sent shivers directly to your core and you worked against him wanting to hear it again. You pulled away from his mouth, trailing your lips along his jawline to his neck, nibbling on his ear lobe, your tongue swiping over the shell of his ear. He shuddered beneath you, his ears and neck sensitive to your kisses as you continued to softly kiss and suck at the skin there. Spencer's hands slipped under the hem of your top, meandering upwards until they reached the curve of your chest, gently palming you over your bra.

Ugh...

You wanted more, you needed more.

Sitting upright again you tugged Penelope's cardigan off your shoulders, pulling your vest up over over your head, discarding it onto the floor as Spencer sucked in his breath at the sight of you sitting a stride him wearing only a bra.

"Y/N.... "

"Spencer...."

"I... Oh god, I don't wanna stop but.... Is this too fast?"

"Perhaps if we'd only just met it would be. But we've known each other for how long now? And you just said you've thought about kissing me every time you look at me. And I've kinda had a crush on you for pretty much forever. I DON'T want to stop either.... I'm feeling incredibly turned on right now if I'm being honest. But I don't want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Spencer licked his lips again and nodded at your words, his hand moving to the front of your body and trailing down to the waistband of your sweat pants.

"I really, really want to feel how to turned on you actually are, Y/N. Can I?"

Jesus Christ.... He'd gone from surprising you with a kiss, to being nervous and concerned about how fast this was going, to more or less asking if he could touch your pussy.

And holy hell, that sentence had made everything down there worse. You nodded, and rather than pushing his hands into your pants like you expected, he gripped your hips and swung your bodies to the side so that you were lying flat again in the same positions as before. It was then that he slipped his hand under the waistband, his eyes on yours as he traced his long fingers over the cotton of your panties, rubbing between your legs gently. The slightest amount of friction there made your lips part as a small gasp snuck out and you watched Spencer's lips twitch upwards into a smirk.

"I can feel you, through your panties. You're so wet there already. Am I doing that to you?"

You nodded, thinking how completely unexpected his attitude right now was. This was not the Spencer you knew, the shy and quiet Spencer. This was.... different.

And you liked it.

"You're surprised... I can tell" he went on talking, his voice low. His eyes were still on yours as his fingers found your sensitive bulb of nerves through your underwear and he started lightly stroking over it. "In fact I could probably tell you exactly what you're thinking right now. Something along the lines of 'this isn't the bumbling genius I work with'. Am I right?"

You nodded again, not trusting yourself to form words as he rubbed his fingers over your clit.

"I thought so. The thing is....I am bumbling, I am shy. I'm everything you think I am. But I'm also more. Now that I know that you like me and my feelings aren't one sided, I'm suddenly feeling more.....confident, I guess you'd say. Because.... although this sort of thing rarely happens to me because of my inability to tell girls I like them, when it actually does happen, I know that I know exactly what to do. I'm good at almost everything I do Y/N. And sex is no exception to that."

You were fairly certain your panties were now soaked, the combination of his words and fingers sending jolts of pleasure through your body.

"Spencer..... Ugh.... You're right....oh fuck... I'm surprised. But....Mmmm, ah..Oh... I like it. A lot..."

"Good" he pulled his hand away suddenly, making you whimper at the loss of contact. Shifting his position, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off, his pants following so that he was just in his boxers. You eyes wandered to the sizeable bulge that was pressing against the fabric and you bit down on your lip. Spencer grasped the band of your sweat pants and underwear, and you lifted your hips up so that he could drag them down your legs. Reaching behind your body, you quickly unclasped your bra and pulled it off tossing it to the floor. You shivered slightly as Spencer lay back next to you, your bodies pressed tightly together on the small couch. He pulled the blanket you'd found over the lower half of your bodies, as you wrapped your arm around his neck pulling him to you.

"You realise I was nearly there then, right?" you asked him, watching that smirk reappear on his lips.

"I know... I wanted you naked first though. You're so beautiful, Y/N. I just wanted to see every inch of your body. I wanted to be able to memorise it. Just in case this doesn't happen again."

"Spence.... This is happening again. I like you, I want you, not just for tonight because of the storm."

"Good" he said again, lowering his head to yours to kiss you as his hand started to move over your body again. His fingers grazed over your nipples, your buds hard and puckered under his touch as he lightly rolled one between his thumb and forefinger, earning another moan from you.

You reached your hand between your bodies, intending on returning the favour and giving Spencer something but he stopped you. His fingers encircled your wrist and he pushed your arm up above your head.

"No" he murmured. "Let me enjoy you, please. You have no idea the things I've thought about doing to you, and now I can finally do them I don't want you distracting me by touching me."

You didn't try to move your arm again, leaving it where Spencer left it as he explored your body with his hands, his lips kissing down your neck and across your collar bone. You shivered, his mouth hot against your skin as he made his way down to your breasts, his tongue flicking out over a nipple as his hand slipped back between your legs.

"Spencer... "

"Hmmm" his response hummed through your hard bud, his lips now wrapped around one as he sucked and teased it with his tongue.

"You're killing me here.... "

His fingers found your clit again, rubbing it back and forth, side to side. Slipping lower, he ran a digit down your folds, groaning at the wetness he found there before finding your opening and pushing inside.

You gasped, arching your back as a second finger joined the first; curling against you as he started to pump them inside of you, the pad of his thumb working your clit as he did. You eyes fluttered shut as your legs began to twitch, the sensation of Spencer's fingers inside you whilst he rubbed at you and suckled on your chest was far too much and soon your were coming, Spencer's name on your lips as you moaned and whined through your orgasm.

When you could think straight you realised that Spencer had removed himself from you and was laying there watching you.

"What?" you asked him, feeling embarrassed suddenly.

"Nothing. I just thoroughly enjoyed watching you through that."

"I'm glad... Now, seeing as you've fucked me with your hand, fancy doing it with your cock?"

"I definitely fancy doing that. Do we... need anything?" he asked as he shimmied his boxers down.

"Not unless you're harbouring any STIs. I'm on the implant and I haven't... erm, been with anyone since before my last check up six months ago."

"You have no idea how pleased I am to actually hear that, cos I don't actually think I have anything with me."

"That would have been an interesting dash to the toilets."

"Yep" Spencer grinned at you again and shifted his position so that he was between your legs, his hands resting either side of your body. You raised your legs to his waist, locking your ankles with each other and pulling him closer to you, reaching between your bodies and grasping his shaft. He grunted as you positioned him at your entrance, feeling how slick it was with you excitement.

He pushed inside and you both gasped in unison as he filled you inch by inch. He waited for a moment once he was fully inside and then he started to move, slowly at first but then quickly building his pace. You squeezed around him, falling instantly in love with the noises that escaped his mouth as he moved in and out of you. One of your hands was gripping his shoulder, the other holding his hair back so you could see his face.

"I'm not gonna.... last.... Oh fuck... "

You squeezed again, raising your head to capture his lips in a kiss.

A few more thrusts and he was spent, emptying himself inside of you and collapsing on top of you. You caressed his neck gently, waiting for him to cover.

"I'm sorry that wasn't... very long... " he whispered, his words hoarse."It's been a while, which is another reason I wanted to make sure you got yours first."

He turned his face to one side and you smiled sweetly at him.

"Spence... Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. This whole thing... Tonight.... Let's just say I'm extremely thankful for the horrific weather right now. As scary as it was, it bought us together. And I'm glad about that."

"I am too." He kissed your mouth before slipping out and tugging his boxers back on, spying a box of tissues on Rossi's desk, plucking a few free and handing them to you. You cleaned yourself up and tossed them into the bin, before pulling your underwear and top back on.

"What now? The rains still hammering down and the trains don't start up again for a few hours?" you asked him as he pulled his shirt back on.

"We stay? Like we were originally intending on doing anyway. We'll get a cab first thing, it's not like anyone will be here that early tomorrow anyway. Maybe we can get breakfast or something together?"

Spencer climbed back onto the couch and you settled down next to him, his arms wrapping around you as you tugged the blanket over you both.

"Breakfast sounds good. And then you can just come back to my place and never leave, yeah?"

"If that's what you want, Y/N. I'll be happy to oblige."

"That's what I want."

...

"AHEM!!"

You squinted, wondering where the noise that was interrupting the most fabulous dream was coming from.

Shit.

Fuck.

Oh crap.

David Rossi was standing by the couch with his hands on his hips, a very amused expression on his face.

You nudged the sleeping man next to you, hearing him mutter the same curse words that had filled your mind when he saw your colleague

"Rossi... Erm... It's not what it.... There was this storm and we couldn't get a cab and.... "

"Neither of you are wearing pants" the Agent commented and you looked down to see the blanket had risen up during the night, exposing your bare legs which were tangled with each others.

"Ah yes... " you smiled weakly as Spencer pulled himself upright.

"I'll email you the link for a replacement couch. It can be your first purchase together as a couple" Dave strolled over to his desk and picked up a few folders.

"Now, I'm heading off to play golf. But Aaron did mention he was heading into the office today as well so you pair might wanna move swiftly."

Yes, you and Spencer glanced at each other. That was something neither of you wanted to deal with today.


	19. ESP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer, Emily and Elle

Spencer had never, ever imagined the evening would go down like this.

Like literally, ever.

He and Prentiss had been assigned to a case in New York. The case over but their plane home delayed until tomorrow by bad weather, the pair had decided to make the most of it and go for a drink in the bar attached to the hotel they were staying at. Three rounds of cocktails in and Spencer was surprised to feel a pair of soft hands clasping his shoulders.

"Well well well, Dr Spencer Reid. Fancy seeing you here. Long time no see, kid."

Spencer spun in his chair recognising the voice immediately. His long lost colleague.

"Elle!"

The woman grinned at him, holding out her arms for a hug. Spencer embraced her, thinking how different she looked from the last time he'd seen her. She looked.... happy, he thought to himself. Five years had passed since she'd abruptly left the BAU without saying goodbye. She was still as attractive ever, the smile and her laughter only adding to that.

"Emily, this is Elle Greenaway. She worked... "

"I replaced her.... I know who she is Spencer," Emily interrupted him, eyeing up her predecessor. "Good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you," She held out her hand, the other woman taking it.

"Oh if it was from these guys then I'm sure it was all terrible," Elle nudged Spencer playfully.

"Not at all. In fact, Dr Reid here speaks very highly of you."

"Well, he did always have a thing for pretty woman, right pretty boy?" Elle nudged him again, using Morgan's nickname for him.

"Hey! It's not like that at all," he protested, not seeing Elle wink at Emily slyly.

"What! Are you saying you didn't find me attractive? Reid, I'm offended... I thought we had something back then."

"What....w...what?" he sputtered.

"Relax.... I'm messing with you. Kind of....Anyway, mind if I gate crash? My date bailed... He's a doctor and he's been called into work. The storms caused a few accidents. I thought I was going to have to write tonight off as a complete waste of time and then I spotted your handsome face."

Reid blushed slightly, he'd always liked Elle and he'd been sad when she'd left. She'd always been considerate of his feelings, treating him as an equal rather than the baby of the team like the others sometimes had done. She was like Emily in that aspect. Add to it the fact that she was an extremely attractive woman....

Elle pulled up a stool, ordering another round of drinks from the waiter. The three chatted for the next few hours, conversation flowing as freely as the alcohol.  
The girls chat quickly turned into boy talk, as it so often did with woman. Initially Spencer felt uncomfortable but the booze had loosened his tongue somewhat, and he'd found himself joining in the conversation and disputing Elle's statement that the majority of men couldn't be bothered with foreplay, because they were selfish. 

"See this is why I like girls, they're much more considerate of another woman's needs. Although sometimes, a penis is nice too. " Emily had said. This didn't surprise Reid, he knew his colleague had had both male and female lovers.

What came out of Elles mouth next, did surprise him.

"I know right..... Women look more attractive naked too. I mean, I'm all for a good hard fuck with a nice cock, but sometimes I just want the soft sensual touch of a woman. Some men just don't get it, they have no clue what they're doing. It's all about their own pleasure."

"I resent that comment," Spencer jumped in, defending his sex.

"You do, do you?" Elle raised his eyebrows at him curiously. "So tell me Dr Reid, how considerate are you in the bedroom?"

Emily turned to to look at him as well, both females now staring at him with amused expressions on their faces.

"I'm very considerate actually. I always make sure my partner has at least two orgasms, whether I've finished or not."

Elle laughed whilst Emily's jaw dropped a little, not used to hearing him speak about his sex life.

"And before you even dare suggest it, I'm quite certain that their not faking either as I know you girls are sometimes wont to do. The flush of their skin and the taste of their juices as I'm eating them out tends to give it away," he had no idea why he'd said that, but something inside him wanted to wipe the smirks of their faces and prove that he wasn't the sweet and innocent kid they all thought him to be.

Instead, it just seemed to increase the grin on Elle's face. He watched as his ex teammate leant into his colleague, whispering something into her ear, and seeing Emily nod.

The two girls stood moving to either side of him. Placing a hand on his thigh dangerously close to his groin, Elle spoke softly.

"How do you fancy proving that to us Dr Reid?"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Emily chuckled and placed her hand on his other thigh. "Yeah Reid. Put your money where your mouth is. Or rather.... One of us where your mouth is."

"Not one... Both," Elle clarified taking Emilys hand into her own.  
He still couldn't speak, his genius brain unable to comprehend what they were offering.

"How about.... We go upstairs and start off without you, and you join us when you've picked your pretty mouth up off the floor," Emily whispered into his ear, loud enough for Elle to hear.

"I like the sound of that," Elle agreed and Emily pulled out her purse, handing her spare key card to Spencer and leading the other woman away.

It took Spencer a full five minutes to ask himself why he was still sat in the bar when there were two extremely hot woman upstairs in the room next to his getting it on.  
He downed his drink, racing to the elevator and making his way to Prentiss's room.

Using the key, he unlocked the door and entered, the sight before him in the dimly lit room enough to make him instantly hard.

The women had wasted no time and were lying on Emily's bed in their underwear, their hands trailing over each others bodies.

"Hey.... Look who finally decided to join us," Emily broke away from Elle's lips, nodding over to the door.

"Don't be shy Reid, come over to the bed. See what you've been missing out on."

Breathing deeply Spencer walked over to the bed, nerves jangling in his stomach. One woman was one thing but two.... Fuuck. And they looked so amazing together, their legs tangled, fingers stroking and teasing each others skin.

He crawled onto the end of the bed, not sure quite what to do with himself and hoping that one of them would indicate what his part was to be. Was he just an onlooker? Was this a show for him...Cos he'd be down with that.

Or there be audience participation?

Reid inhaled sharply as he watched Elle cup Emily's breasts and kiss down her neck, pulling her bra out of the way and sucking one of Emily's nipples into her mouth, making Emily moan softly. Elle quickly unclasped Emily's bra, exposing her breasts in full before reaching behind and removing her own. Once both their chests were bare she leant forward, attaching her mouth back to Emily's hard peaks, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked.

Emily moaned again, the sensation making her instantly wet. She looked at Reid and grinned at him.

He can feel how flushed his cheeks are as his gaze follows their every move, watching as Emily slides her hands down over Elle's perky ass, gripping it and squeezing it firmly with both hands.

Spencer's erection was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable in his jeans so he unzipped them, seeing Emily look surprised at his boldness. They'd invited him up here, he might as well participate, right? He took his dick out and started to pump himself slowly as he watched the two gorgeous women in front of him intently.

"Give me your hands Spencer, " Emily dictated, and he crawled over to her on the bed, pushing his jeans and boxers off as he did. The woman took his hands into her own and moves then over Elle's luscious butt, making sure he doesn't miss an inch and watching Elle grin as Emily squeezed his hands around her cheeks. 

Elle reached out, wrapping her long soft fingers around Spencer's hard shaft, using it tug him to her closer still. Emily shifted on the bed and kneels, peeling Reid's shirt off before pressing her lips against his mouth as Elle moved so that she was sitting with one of them either side of her as they kiss.

Slipping one hand into Emily's already soaked panties, she used the other to work up and down Spencer's cock, her palm swiping over his tip every so often.

Seeing them moaning against each others mouths at her touch made Elle groan, now desperate for their touch again. She rolled Emily's clit between her thumb and forefinger hearing Spencer moan as he pulled away and saw her hand in the other woman's underwear.

"You like seeing that pretty boy?" she asked, seeing him bite his lip in response. "Wanna watch me do something else down there too?"

He nodded and then gently pushes Emily down onto the bed, dragging her panties off before raising his eyes at Elle. 

Elle watched him caress Emily's thighs, inching closer to where she knows the raven haired beauty is dying to be touched while she dragged her nails across Reid's bare chest. Elle moved forward, pressing her breasts up against him and stroking his cock a few more times before she instructed him to sit back and watch.

He settled back between Emily's spread legs and watched as Elle positioned herself, sitting over Emily's stomach facing him. Running her nails across her new friends smooth pale thighs, she lowers her head and began kissing and suckling the flesh.

Emily whimpered, Elle now so close to where she wanted her touch but still teasing her. She continued to tease her, nibbling on her inner thigh and scraping her teeth against the delicate skin there. She moved closer and closer to where Emily wanted, no.... needed her and then licked her slit once, painstakingly slowly, taking her time to taste Emily, making sure her eyes are locked with Reid's while she does it.

The genius dropped his jaw, not believing he was watching this.  
Elle signalled to Reid to move forward, pressing her lips to his open mouth, pushing her tongue against his.

"Can you taste her, boy wonder?" she asked. He nodded and she grinned wickedly lowering her head once more, her mouth attaching to Emily's sensitive clit and sucking it between her lips.  
Her long hair fell forward and blocked Reids view which he wasn't having any of. He needed to see this. Spencer shifted forward, gathering Elle's hair up in his hand whilst caressing the back of her neck. He began pumping his cock again slowly, the sight in front of him almost too beautiful to bear.

Emily whimpered whilst Elle worked her clit just right, loving the feeling of her tongue against it. She motioned for Reid to come closer, placing her hands on his when he did. "Show me how you like it and I'll take over for you, Reid. And once you have your hands free I think you should put them to good use and make Elle feel good."

Elle groaned in agreement, lifting off Emily so that Spencer has access to her neglected centre.  
She was on her knees now, legs either side of Prentiss, her pert butt in the air. Reid slipped his hand into the space between the two womens bodies, his hand trailing down Elle's torso and coming to rest between her legs, her slick coating his fingers.  
Placing his hand over Emily's he showed her what to do, how he liked to be stroked, his hips bucking slightly as she caught on quickly.

He started to tease Elle's clit, alternating circular and sideways motions, loving how wet she is. Elle couldn't help but stop licking Emily's center for a second to let a gasp escape her lips. Meanwhile Emily was working Spencer's cock in exactly the way he liked it.  
She watched as he rolled his eyes back and bit his lip, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead as he whined softly.

Elle chuckled lowly at his whimper. Hearing it, he pushed two fingers inside her, the sudden thrust taking her by pleasant surprise. An idea forming, he dragged his fingers out of her slit, seeing how close she is to Emily's mouth.

He moved his hand to Emily's lips so she can taste Elle, her tongue lapping at the fluid hungrily, her lips sucking his fingers hard. 

"Elle, I think Emily wants to taste you for herself. Sit up, and shift backwards." 

Suprised at his command, Elle complied, moving backwards so her thighs were on either side Emily's face.

She heard Emily inhale her scent before feeling soft hands grip her thighs pulling her down onto the raven haired beauties mouth, her tongue pushing inside her.

"Oh my God," Elle cried out loudly, her hands moving to her breasts and tugging at her nipples.  
Reid moved again, this time to between Emily's legs. He lifted her hips and positioned himself at her entrance, pushing in slowly. From the conversation earlier, he knows he doesn't have to worry about protection.

Emily moaned against Elle's slit, the pleasure of Reid's dick filling her so intense. He gave her a little time to adjust and when she's used to his size she regained composure and continued eating Elle out slowly.

Elle closely observed the way Reid thrusted in and out of Emily, burying his cock deep inside of her. Reid is completely focused on penetrating Emily and his own pleasure until Elle distracts him with her movements on her own nipples. He decided to free one, hand to help her.

He licked his fingertips before reaching forward, circling her nipple slowly before softly pinching and pulling at the hard peak. Elle lifted slightly, leaning forward and catching his lips in a kiss.

Emily's mouth now free she changes track, pushing her own fingers inside Elle and curling them slightly against her inner walls, hearing the other woman gasp.

As Reid thrusted into her, Emily mirrored the action on Elle, matching him thrust for thrust. She felt soft, feminine fingers beginning to work her clit, realising that Elle had been forced forward somewhat by her movements and had decided to help Spencer make her come.

Looking at the view from between Elle's legs, she sees Reid reach between them to work Elle's clit, his hand nudging Emily's as he pounds into her.

Reid and Emily work together to pleasure Elle, Emily penetrating her with two fingers, moving in time with Reid's thrusts into herself, while Reid rubs Elle's clit. Elle gasped, rasping out that she can't hold out much longer.

Reid's close too and struggled to hold on, the feeling of Emily's tight, wet slit so good around his cock while his tongue swipes across Elle's bottom lip.  
A few more thrusts has Emily clenching tightly, the feeling sending Reid over the edge and his orgasm spilling free. He doesn't slow his movements on Elle though, desperately wanting to hear sweet moans from both of the girls lips.

He kept thrusting into Emily a few more times with the little energy he has left whilst Elle helped him bring Emily to her climax by flicking her clit with her tongue, her mouth so damn close to Reid's cock that he can't help but imagine what her lips would look like wrapped around it.

Elle's the first to come though, having both Reid and Emily pleasure her with their fingers proving to be too much. Her moans are just what Emily needs to be sent over the edge and she came shortly after Elle, biting down on her lip hard as she groaned. 

The ladies collapsed on the bed right next to each other and signalled for Reid to lie down in between them, but to their surprise he refused.

"Not yet, I know you're both sensitive now but I want to taste both of you."

On that note he knelt on the floor, pulling both Elle and Emily close to the edge of the bed. He started to eat Emily out very slowly, his tongue just barely touching her, careful not to overstimulate her while he mimicks his movements on Emily on Elle with his fingers.  
The girls both gasped, crashing their lips together to stifle each other's moans just a bit.  
Reid, loving the taste of both of them, alternated eating one or the other out until he bought them both to a blissful second orgasm.

Climbing onto the bed between the two girls afterwards he spoke, 

"Told you I always make sure my partners have at least two orgasms."

Elle chuckled lightly. "Guess we'll have to do the same for you then. Let us know when you're ready for round two Dr Reid. It's still early, we've got all night."


	20. Intelligence Isn't Everything

“Y/N! Wait up…..”

Y/N slowed her pace slightly but not much, allowing her colleague to catch up.

“Christ, for someone in heels you can sure walk fast,” Spencer commented, falling in step besides her as they made their way back to the BAU headquarters.

“Yes, well. I’m cold and I want to get back to the others,” her long hair caught on the breeze and she pulled her jacket tighter.

“Well we’d still be with the others if you’d accepted that I was right about the case.”

Never. Not when Y/N knew she was right. And on this occasion, she definitely was. But Spencer kept pushing it, insisting she was wrong about a small detail from a case that they’d covered four months ago. She should have let it slide but she couldn’t. She was fed up of him always being the golden boy, the genius. She was just as smart, her IQ only being a few points lower than his. Yet the team had all sided with Reid, everyone except Garcia who had backed her up.  
And so what was meant to be a fun night out after work, with drinks and dancing, had turned into a full on debate between Y/N and Reid, and now the two were heading back to work to find out which one of them was correct.

Some would have called the pair of them stubborn mules. And she could bet that the team were laughing at their inability to drop the discussion and to agree to disagree until the next day. Still, they’d be back there soon enough, and she couldn’t wait to gloat. She was certain on this one.

They entered the building and Y/N headed straight for the elevator, frowning when she saw her tall, messy haired colleague heading for the stairs that led to the basement. She whistled to get his attention.  
“Oi. So called genius. Where are you going?”

“Down to the records room,” he replied as if it was obvious.

“But it’ll be quicker to check on the computers?”

“Quicker yes. But Penelope was backing you up and I know she can remote access the servers. I’m not having her logging in and changing this just so you can feign victory.”

“Oh my God. You have that low an opinion of me that you’d think I’d get her to do that?”

Reid shrugged, “I just want absolute proof that I’m right here, so there can be no question.”

“Fine,” Y/N crossed the room to the basement door and followed him down the stairs and into the basement, muttering obscenities under her breath.

They reached the records room and flicked the lights on, shutting the door behind them and surveying the rows and rows of filing cabinets and storage boxes in front of them. Y/N spied an empty desk pushed against a wall and went and hopped up on it, settling herself back to wait.

“Are you not going to help me find the file?” Spencer asked.

She shook her head. “Nope,” she popped the ‘p’ loudly. “File I want is upstairs on a computer, easily accessible. You wanted to come down here, you find it.”

She watched him roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath which sound very much like “Ane."

“Did you just call me an ass…. In school boy French?” Y/N was shocked, Spencer rarely insulted his team mates. And using french was just yet another way of him trying to show his intelligence off to her.

He stood staring at the files, trying to work out logically, where the one he wanted would be. Deciding, he opened a cabinet and started sifting through.

“Maybe.”

“Oh grow up, Spencer.”

“Oh cos I’m the one being a child here?”

“Yes! Because I certainly aren’t. You couldn’t let this drop, you kept insisting and insisting that I was wrong. You belittle me all the fucking time, Reid. And quite frankly, it pisses me off. You’re not the only intelligent person here. You talk down to the others too, but they all think that the sun shines out of your ass crack for some fucking reason.”

He sniggered and kept searching through the folders.

“It’s not funny, Spencer. Do you know how many times I’ve been tempted to put my transfer papers in because you make me feel so small and pointless? I was hired for a reason, because I’m good at my job. Because I came top of my class in cal-tech, the second highest graduating marks in the history of that class. Second to yours of course. I should have realised that that was how my career would go as well. Always second best to the boy wonder.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault the others consult my opinion first,” he discarded a pile of files onto the floor, searching further.

“No, but you could shut your mouth and stopped interrupting me when I actually start speaking first. Nine times out of ten, you jump in with exactly what I was going to say. And everyone then thinks that it was your fucking breakthrough. Why can’t you just let me have it for once?”

“Because you have everything else… And my intelligence is ALL I have!” he sounded exasperated, as if it were obvious.

“Excuse me?” Y/N stared at him confused. “I have everything else? How exactly? What do I have that you don’t?”

“Erm, A social life outside of the BAU. Parents that are still together. I bet you weren’t bullied and teased all the way through high school either, you had to have been one of the popular girls with how good looking you are.”

“So you hate me because I have friends any family? And because you think I’m attractive?” Y/N was shaking her head know. “Spencer that’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard.”

“It might be to you, but it’s not too me. My intelligence is all I have.”

“Sure sure… Cos you’re definitely not 6ft 1 with a sexy combination of hair, eyes and bone structure that most people would kill for.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re so blind sometimes Reid, it’s ridiculous. I literally don’t think I can work around you anymore. I’m gonna ask for a transfer on Monday.”

She started to walk towards the door, intending on leaving. She no longer cared about who was right or wrong here she just wanted to out.

“Wait!” Spencer sounded stricken and Y/N stopped and turned.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I don’t want you to leave the team. You are…. You’re good at your job. And maybe…. Alright maybe I AM a bit too pushy and forward with my opinions sometimes. Just… I can’t help it. But I’ll try okay.”

Wow. An apology. He looked at her, his dark brown eyes blazing. Well… He’d apologised. That was a first.

“You’ll get over the ‘hating me cos I’m beautiful’ thing?” Y/N made air quotation marks with her fingers.

“I’ll try… ”

“Fine. Let’s just go. I need a drink.”

“But I found the file? Don’t you wanna know who was right?” he waved the manila folder at Y/N and she considered her options, deciding that yes, she did still want to know. She nodded and he opened the file, quickly scanning to the information they were both craving.

That was one thing he could do which she couldn’t. Speed read. And it annoyed the hell out of her.

“Well?” She placed her hands on her hips, watching as his eyes flickered to hers and then down to the paper. Looking back up at her, he fixed a grin on his face and announced.

“I’m right!” Spencer closed the file and went to slide it back into place.

“Really? I was so…. sure?” Y/N felt confusion and then idiocy. She’d argued this point for two hours. And she was wrong? Bringing her eyes to his face, she studied his face, detecting a small flicker.

“Lemme see," she held out her hand.

“No. You don’t need to, I’ve checked and told you. I’m right.”

Y/N lunged for the folder, now certain that he was lying to her. Ripping it out of his hands, she quickly flicked through it, finding the information she needed.

“You absolute shit, Spencer Reid. Even after apologising to me, you still can’t admit when you’re wrong.”

She closed the folder, breathing deeply to calm herself down and slotting the folder back into its place, seeing her colleague now red faced. He’d been caught and he didn’t know what to say.

“Sorry?”

Remembering his schoolboy French from earlier, Y/N decided to try some of her own.  
“Vouz avez plein de merde," she told him, shaking her head.  
“Vas te faire encule,” he shot back, immediately looking ashamed at what he said.

Y/N arched her eyebrows and laughed, “You fucking wish, Spencer Reid. You fucking wish.”

His eyes grew wide at her comment, and he licked his lip. She laughed again and went to walk away but felt him grab her arm and pull her back, his eyes suddenly intense.

“I do, actually. That’s part of the problem.”  
Y/N's jaw dropped, quickly replaying the conversation in her head and making sure she’d heard what she had. Spencer's breathing was slightly ragged and she felt very warm all of a sudden.

The English of what he’d said to her would be ‘Fuck You’.

Before she even knew what she what she was doing, Y/N had pressed herself against her colleague, gripping his perpetually crooked tie and tugging his face down to hers, kissing him.

Her senses seemed to explode with wanting as their lips moved against each other, their arms quickly moving to each others torsos and running over the other persons body.

Fuck. This was such a cliché, the ‘I hate you but I actually just really wanna fuck you senseless’ but it definitely explained a few things. And she was going with it.

Spencer's mouth pressed harder against hers, sucking her bottom lip in between hers as his hands slipped underneath her jacket, quickly tugging her shirt loose from her skirt and pushing his hands underneath the soft material of her work shirt. Y/N's lips parted in a moan as his warm fingers danced over the skin of her lower back. Taking advantage of her opened mouth, Spencer used that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, gently searching for her tongue with his.

‘Who the fuck knew the boy wonder could kiss like this’ Y/N thought to herself as she caressed the back of his neck with one hand, the other sliding down his back and over his ass, feeling the firm muscle of it. He let out his own groan as she cupped his butt and simultaneously hit a sensitive area on his neck.

Ugh.. That sound.

His voice may irritate her when he constantly tried to correct her, but my god he had a sexy groan. Low and guttural, raw passion.

She felt herself being walked backwards, feeling the ridge of the desk she’d been sat on earlier hitting against her thighs. Spencer pressed his body against Y/N's, her almost gasping as she felt how hard he was, nudging against her.

Oh fuck.

Feeling THAT sparked a burning passion deep inside of her, more ferocious than it already was. Her hands went to his shirt, tugging at it, her nift fingers undoing his buttons quickly. Spencer mirrored her actions, although he wasn’t as graceful and nearly pulled a button off as he hurried to undo her shirt. The buttons undone, he pulled the two sides of the fabric apart, splaying his hands on her tummy and breaking the kiss to gaze down at her chest.

Y/N was breathing heavily, her breasts jiggling slightly in her bra with each deep breath she took.

“Fuuuuck… ” he groaned out, licking his lips hungrily. Spencer's hands ran down over her butt, pulling up the fabric of her skirt and exposing her black panties and hose. She kicked off her heels as his fingers searched for the edge of the panty hose, tugging them and the underwear down her legs and off onto the floor, before he bent his knees and lifted her onto the desk.

She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist, using them to pull him to her. They both reached for his buckle at the same time, their hands knocking against each other as they worked it loose. The buckle undone, Y/N leant back slightly, watching as Spencer quickly unzipped his pants. She bit her lip, feeling heat pooling between her thighs.

His pants undone, Spencer pressed himself to her again, grinding lightly against her centre. She needed him inside and she needed him now. Long drawn out foreplay was not going to cut it here. She used her hands to push his trousers and briefs down and off his, watching his erection spring free.

“Do we need anything… ” came his whisper, the first words they’d said to each other.

“No,” Y/N shook her head, her words a rasp in her throat. That was all the encouragement he needed and his positioned himself quickly, pushing inside her slit.

They both gasped as they adjusted to each other, and then Spencer began to move against her, the desk knocking against the wall behind them with each thrust. Y/N locked her legs around his waist tightly, squeezing him as he gripped the table with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.

“Jesus fuck… ” she gasped as his long fingers dug into her hip, his head lowering to her neck to lick and nip at the skin there as he thrust into her hard and fast.

She could feel pleasure building as the records room as was filled with the sounds of their grunting, the banging of the desk against the wall like a pendulum. Her hand slipped between them, rubbing herself where he wasn’t, the two sensations together making her almost dizzy.

It didn’t take long for them both to finish, surprisingly within seconds of each other. Y/N's shudders obviously spurring him on,  
Spencer thrust hard and deep before letting out his own loud groan and releasing himself.

His movements came to a slow as Y/N unhooked her legs from his waist, shakily lowering them and wincing as she felt his come start to trickle out of her and onto the desk.

He pulled away completely and hurriedly stuffed himself back into his underwear, pulling his pants back up and collecting Y/N's hose and panties from the floor. He handed them to her, not quite meeting her eyes.  
She separated the two garments, pulling the panties on and then balling up the hose to wipe the residue from between her legs and off the desk as she hopped down and redressed herself quickly. Slipping into her heels and smoothing her hair, she cleared her throat.

“So…. Erm. That was interesting.”

“Yep. Very…. ” Spencer sounded lightly strained, as if he didn’t know what to say or do. This was new territory for the both of them, randomly hooking up with a colleague.

“Guess we don’t hate each other as much as we thought?”

“I never hated you, Y/N… But erm.. Yeah. I never expected that to happen when we came down here tonight.”

“Me neither…But erm.. That was fun. Thanks…?” Y/N cringed at how awkward she sounded.

“Yes…erm thanks.”

The pair hurriedly put the room back to how they’d found it before heading back up and outside, flagging down two separate cabs to take them their own separate ways.  
Y/N texted Garcia quickly to say that she’d suddenly got a headache from her clash with Spencer and had gone home. She imagined he was sending a similar message to Morgan.

… Monday at work….

“Agent Y/L/N, Dr Reid. Can I see you both for a moment?” Hotch leaned out of his office, calling out into the bull pen.

Y/N's head shot up from the file she’d had her head buried in since Spencer had arrived. They made eye contact, both blushing before they made their ways into Agent Hotchner's office.

“Close the door and sit down,” he told them.  
Spencer closed the door quickly, alarm on his face as he joined Y/N in the two seats opposite their boss.

Aaron took out a silver disc and placed it on the table. “Do you know what this is?”

Y/N could guess, and as she glanced at Reid, the look on his face told her he’d guessed too.

“So I guess you two managed to work all of your differences out then? In the records room, of all places.”

“How much of it did you see Sir?” Y/N asked quietly.

“Enough to verify that it was you two. I didn’t need to see any more. This is the only copy and I’m going to hand this to you on the understanding that if either of you are caught doing that on these premises again, with each other or anyone else, there will be severe consequences. Do you both understand?” his voice was assertive and his face was stern.

Y/N took the disc and nodded, “Yes Sir.”

Spencer parroted her words.

“Do NOT let this affect your work either, okay.”

They both nodded.

“You’re free to go.”

That was it? That seemed a little….. Lax.  
Y/N stood and was almost about to leave when a thought occurred.

“Who gave you this, Sir?”

Hotch's mouth twitched slightly.

“Michael, the security guard. And it’s not the first or the last one he’ll ever hand over either. That poor man has seen a lot. Trust me. Now go. You both have work to be getting on with. And if you need anything fetching from that room, for God’s sake, send an intern to fetch it.”

Spencer left first, waiting outside for Y/N.

“Erm… What are you going to do with that disc?” he asked her.

“Take it home.. Destroy it.”

“You’re not going to watch it?”

“I wasn’t…. Wait… Do you think we should?”

Spencer shrugged and she had an idea.

“My place. 8pm. Practice your French and don’t be late, okay.” She told him and he nodded, getting ready to walk off.

“Hey Spence…” She called after him, watching him turn to her.

“Do you think Garcia and Morgan have one of these?” She cracked a joke, lightening the atmosphere between them.

“Almost definitely. And I bet Rossi's had a fair few as well,” he retorted, smiling.

“I bet Rossi is the sole reason there’s cameras in there. I can’t believe we forgot about them.”


	21. Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the team...

Y/N had been a member of the BAU for eight months before she finally learnt why the team were so close and exactly how they all liked to unwind. She’d been invited to team outings before, dinners in restaurants, nights out in bars. This one was different though. 

When she arrived at David Rossi’s house for ‘dinner’ in a little black dress, she hadn’t realised that she would be the desert. 

But dear sweet jesus, how she was loving it. 

It had all began around an hour after she’d set foot through the door, being immediately handed a glass of wine by Emily. The team had proceeded to talk casually, making small talk and nibbling on the appetisers that had been laid out. Y/N had noticed that Dave had his hand on Penelope’s butt over her dress, and that curiously, Penelope didn’t seem in the least bit bothered. When Derek had walked over to the pair to join in the conversation Y/N had been shocked and surprised to see Garcia drop to her knees, unbutton Derek’s pants and take his cock into her mouth. 

“What the…. ” the words had slipped from Y/N’s lips, hers eyes widening when Dave dropped his own pants, Garcia’s hand wrapping around the older man’s fully erect length and stroking him as she sucked away.

Y/N heard a low chuckle next to her. She looked around the rest of the room to see Emily and JJ sitting side by side on the couch, enjoying the show, their hands stroking up each others thighs before they turned to each other and started kissing passionately, Aaron Hotchner stood by the fireplace observing it all. 

Y/N turned to Spencer who was stood by her side, he’d been the one who’d chuckled. He smirked at her, waiting for her to ask questions. 

But she didn’t. She just accepted it, surprising quickly, reasoning in her mind that they’d invited her here so they must want her to join in. 

“So do I just pick someone and start kissing them?” she asked the genius standing besides her, watching as he licked his lips. 

“Pretty much. I was kinda hoping you’d pick me first though.”

“Reid, you know the rules.” Aaron had strode over, placing his hand on his younger colleagues shoulder, a glint in his eyes that Y/N had seen before. 

“Yes Sir, I do know the rules. But could we share maybe? You know that I’ve had my eye on her since she started.”

“Haven’t we all?”

Y/N looked between the two men suddenly feeling extremely aroused. “What exactly is this rule?” she dared to ask. 

“Hotch gets first dibs. As the boss, he gets to be inside first,” Spencer told her, reaching his hand on and fingering the thin strap of her dress. 

“Alright then.” Y/N stood in front of the two Agents, running her hands teasingly down the front of their torsos, stopping when she reached their groins. Both men were hard, bulges pressing against their pants. She palmed them through the material, looking at Spencer and seeing his pupils dilate at her touch. 

From behind Y/N felt a pair of hands envelope her, running up and down her ribs lightly as a another set of fingers started trailing up and down her legs. She looked back to see that Emily and JJ had joined them, Emily’s hands now kneading Y/N’s breasts through her dress as JJ knelt on the floor, her hands creeping higher and higher up Y/N’s legs. Both woman were completely naked now and Y/N’s eyes were drawn to their luscious figures. Emily’s hands reached for the hem of her dress tugging it upwards and JJ felt for the waistband of her panties, dragging them down her legs and helping her step out of them, removing her heels one by one. 

“Want us to get her ready for you, boss?” the petite blonde asked from the floor. 

“Ladies, that would be excellent.” Aaron and Spencer took a step back, sitting on the couch side by side. Y/N watched both men unbutton their pants, pulling out their dicks and stroking them lightly as they watched. 

Sounds of Garcia’s excitement were filling the room and Y/N looked over to see what was happening, gasping as Prentiss’s lips suckled on her neck, her finger tips stroking over her nipples as JJ kissed her thighs. 

Derek Morgan was sat on an armchair with Penelope straddling his cock, facing away from him. Rossi was knelt on the floor, his face between Garcia’s thighs as she bounced up and down on Morgan. The technical goddess looked to be in throws of ecstasy as she was fucked by Derek and eaten out by Rossi.

Y/N herself was starting to feel pretty ecstatic. Jennifer’s lips had made their way to her clit, her pink tongue circling it as Emily tugged and teased at her hard nipples. JJ has holding fast to Y/N’s waist, keeping her upright as she tongued her cunt, lapping up the juices that Y/N was rapidly expelling.

From behind she felt two fingers slip between her legs, feeling for her entrance. 

“I thought, I thought Aaron had to be inside first,” Y/N gasped out as the digits entered her, thrusting inside of her straight away. 

“That’s correct,” came her supervisor’s voice from the couch. She looked over to see that he was no longer stroking his own dick but was instead stroking Spencer’s, the genius’s head lolled back and his lip caught between his teeth. 

“I get to penetrate you with my cock first. Emily’s using her fingers, it doesn’t count.”

Y/N nodded, another gush of excitement running through her as she watched her boss working Reid’s cock, pumping his hand up and down. She wanted that cock in her mouth if he couldn’t be fucking her first. 

The two girls continued their ministrations on her, Emily’s long delicate fingers curling inside of her slit as JJ toyed with her clit making Y/N moan loudly. Her legs started to shake and she allowed her orgasm to overtake her body, Emily’s arm looped tightly around her waist as she came. 

JJ crawled away from her, wiping her mouth with her hand as Emily pulled her fingers out. 

“She’s definitely ready for you boss. Y/N, when the boys are done with you, do come and join us over in the corner. We’ve got a wicked double ended dildo that I think you’d very much enjoy.”

The two girls moved away, Emily almost pouncing on Jennifer, pushing her to the floor and burying her head between her legs. Y/N watched for a second before dropping to her knees and getting on to all four. 

“Both of you,” she whispered, wiggling her butt in the air as the two men glanced at each other and then hauled themselves off the couch, shedding their clothes as they did. They joined her on the floor, Spencer in front of her and Aaron behind her, his hands gripping her hips as he pushed his dick inside of her. 

“Fuuuck!” she cried out as he started to thrust hard. She lowered her head as Spencer held his cock at the base so she could slide her lips over it, Spencer gasping as she accepted him into her mouth. 

Hotch’s thrusts drove her forward and she used the momentum to assist her, her moans vibrating through Reid’s cock as her boss pounded into her from behind, his hand slipping around to her front and rubbing her clit. 

“Spencer, you’re gonna love this. She’s got a glorious pussy.” Y/N heard her supervisor groan out as he pulled all the way out before slamming back inside again. 

Spencer didn’t respond with words, just moans as Y/N sucked him hard and fast, feeling another orgasm building inside of her as Aaron’s fingers played with her clit. 

Suddenly, she felt him pull out of her, his fingers still toying her clit as hot liquid spilled onto her butt cheeks. Seconds later his fingers were inside, helping her to her orgasm as she felt Spencer’s cock twitch, his hand tangling in her air as he thrust into her mouth, fucking her face. 

Her walls tightened around Aaron’s fingers as they fucked her through her orgasm, Y/N gulping down Spencer’s juices as he came into her mouth, pushed over the edge by the noises she was making as she came again. She sucked him dry before pulling away from the two men and collapsing onto the floor, rolling onto her back and seeing that the rest of the team had been watching. 

She grinned, getting her breath back before exclaiming, “You guys waited seven months to invite me here for this? How often does this happen?” 

“Once a month at least,” came Spencer’s hoarse reply. He’d slumped to the floor next to her. 

“I’m mildly upset with you for not bringing me in on this sooner. But, I can think of a way you can make it up to me. JJ, Emily, you mentioned a double ended dildo?”


	22. For One Night Only

The location had been chosen and all three very willing participants were present. The hotel rooms bedside table was stocked with lube and condoms that had been purchased in a hurry, along with the empty wine bottle that had been consumed by the three of you in order to relax the nerves. 

The sexual tension that had been between the three of you years ago was about to come to head, with something that was to be a one time offering only. Ex SSA Agent Aaron Hotchner was back in town to consult and a heated conversation in the bar after work between you had resulted in what you hoped was going to be all of sexual fantasies coming true. 

The three of you were now sat on the bed, none of you knowing quite where to begin but being quite sure that now you were here, that you couldn't walk away without doing this. After exchanging glances with both men you decided to take the lead, placing a hand on both of their thighs and leaning in to Spencer first. 

You kissed him, his lips moving slowly against yours at first, then becoming more eager. You pulled away after a few moments and turned to the other man in the room, the man who was once your superior. You leant in and captured his lips with yours, feeling a slight hesitation at first. It didn't last long and soon his lips had parted, his tongue making its way into your mouth. As the kiss deepened you felt Spencer tugging on your jacket, dragging it down your arms, his hands quickly moving to the buttons on your shirt and making extremely fast work of undoing them, your shirt being pulled off your body and being tossed to the floor. 

You pulled away from Hotch, noticing how dark his eyes had become with desire. Your hand still on his thigh you moved it higher, hearing a sharp intake of breath when you began to palm his now hardened cock through his trousers. 

"Agent Y/L/N, are you sure you want to do this?" Aaron's voice was low. You nodded, wanting so desperately to be fucked senseless by both the men in this room. 

"You want both of us, together?" Doctor Reid asked, confirming what had already been discussed. You answered his question by reaching for his tie and tugging him to you, his mouth clashing against yours hungrily. 

The weight on the bed shifted and suddenly Hotch was no longer next to you. The sound of fabric rustling and a belt buckle hitting the floor followed shortly and you knew he was ridding himself of his clothes. Spencer had detached his lips from your mouth and was now making his way down your neck, kissing, licking and nipping at the skin. With your eyes half closed you saw Hotch kneel before you, his hands moving to the waistband of your skirt and tugging on it. You lifted your body as much as you could, feeling him dragging both your panty hose and underwear down alongside it. You were now clad only in your bra which Spencer now decided needed to join the growing pile of clothing which was on the floor, his own shirt and tie being discarded alongside it. 

Still kneeling in front of you Aaron placed both hands on your knees and spread your legs. Before you could even consider what was happening, his mouth was on you, his tongue toying with your clit. You moaned at the contact, almost embarrassed by how desperate you sounded, yet you could do nothing to control it. Hotch was as skilled with his mouth as he had been with gun, hitting the target everytime, and within minutes you could feel an orgasm building. 

Keenly aware that there was a third member still on the bed with you, you reached out, your hand meeting bare skin. Spencer had used the opportunity to shed himself of his remaining clothing and was now lying on his side, watching Aaron's head moving meeting your legs. Glancing downwards you saw that his long fingers were wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly. That sight, along with the pressure of your old supervisors tongue against you had you crying out, your orgasm now spilling free. He continued until your panting decreased then slowly pulled away, wiping his glistening mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Now that you're nice and wet, shall we move onto the task at hand. I believe you wanted both of us together?" 

You nodded, suddenly unable to speak at the thought at what was going to be taking place. Aaron stood from his position, a sizeable bulge tenting in his briefs. 

"Doctor Reid, I suggest you lie flat on the bed. Agent Y/L/N, on top of him and lean forward." His voice was commanding, not having lost any of the authority despite him not being in his position for a number of years. You and Spencer followed his instructions, you waiting momentarily whilst he rolled on a condom before you positioned yourself over his body and sank down onto him. You both groaned at the sensation and you resisted the urge to start riding your colleague, knowing that additional preparation needed to take place. 

You felt Aaron moving, Spencer spreading his legs wider to accommodate him to position himself behind you on the bed. The sound of another wrapper being torn and then the wet sound of lube being forced out of tube. You felt Aaron's hands on your back, pushing you forwards so he could get a better angle, and then his fingers were pushing against your second hole. 

You winced at first as you had always done whenever you had partaken in this activity before. The first moments were always slightly painful but it was worth it in the end. One finger pushed inside you, followed by another and you slowly rocked back and forth, the sensation of a hardened cock in your pussy and two fingers inside your ass making you moan with delight. 

Lips moved next to your ear and Aaron whispered to you. "Are you ready for me yet?" 

"Yes," you whimpered, now almost feeling like you would die if you didn't have the sensation of two lengths inside you. 

"Yes what?" he whispered again and you momentarily wondered what he could be wanting you to say. 

"Yes Sir," you tried, realising as the words left your mouth that you had hit correctly. His two fingers left you and you continue to rock back and forth on Spencer, hearing him gasping below you as you did. After a moment of waiting you felt the sensation of Aaron pushing his length into you, taking it slowly and inching in bit by bit. You didn't move, now frozen in your position, your eyes squeezed tightly shut as you got used to the overwhelming feeling. 

You were so full up. Filled by the two men that you'd had crushes on since you'd joined the BAU, and in a situation that you had only ever dreamed you might find yourself in. 

When you were sure you could take it, you opened your eyes, looking back down at the man below you and uttering only word to the man behind you. 

"Move."

Your simple instruction was enough and Aaron began to move, slowly at first and then quicker when you didn't object. Spencer's eyes were wide below you, his mouth open as gasps and groans left him. You knew that the added sensation of Aaron in your ass made you tighter for Spencer and that he could feel the other man pushing inside of you. Aaron's movements forced you to move against Spencer and very quickly the room was filled with sounds of three panting bodies, all coming closer and closer to release. 

Spencer was the first to be pushed over the edge, very quickly followed by yourself. Aaron was the last, the sounds of your orgasm tipping him over the edge as he thrust into you the final time. After the briefest of moments he pulled out, you almost expecting a popping sound to accompany the movement. Spencer slid out as well, you now empty and you collapsed onto the bed, a sweaty mess. 

When you had finally collected yourself you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, looking over at the two men who had been inside you. 

"And you're both sure this is a one night only thing?" That's what had been agreed but now it had happened.... 

Aaron glanced towards Spencer and then back towards yourself. 

"I'm not in town often...." 

"But when you are?" You prompted, seeing the corners of Spencer's mouth begin to curl up into a grin. 

"We'll make arrangements."

That was the answer you wanted and were hoping for, and you felt your needed recovery time suddenly speed up. 

"How much longer do you guys need? I can be ready to go soon and I want you to switch places."


	23. Dirty Little Secret

Spencer's crush on her had reached new and very questionable levels. Forced to room together for the night after a case, she was taking a bath and Spencer had spied her placing the underwear she had been wearing all day, in her go bag. She had come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, having forgot to grab her shampoo from her bag and had used the opportunity to quickly stash her dirty clothes away. 

Spencer had tried not to look. Tried not to notice how the towel had barely skimmed her ass. Tried not to wish that it would drop to the ground, revealing her to him. He tried so very hard not imagine the plot of an extremely bad porno whereby after dropping the towel she would say "fuck it" and leap onto his lap. She had obviously felt comfortable enough to be sharing a room with him and comfortable enough to appear in a towel in front of him. Spencer didn't want to abuse that trust by having dirty thoughts about her. 

But he couldn't help it. He had admired her for a year and not just because of how she looked. She treated him with respect and as an equal. They had become friends, sharing similar interests and that's what made this crush so terrible. His thoughts were now racing, desire for her pulsing through his body. And he was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable.

She had told him that she would be in the bath for a while, being known to disappear for hours at a time if the water was hot enough. 

The knowledge that she was naked in the room next door to him pushed Spencer over the edge and he found himself creeping across the room to her bag and pulling our her underwear. The bed she had selected as hers was closest and he lay down on his back, bringing the material to his face and inhaling her scent. 

It wasnt sweet like honey or strawberries or anything else that countless romance novels would lead people to believe. There was sweat mingled with other scents, the very slight aroma of her washing powder mixed in smells that Spencer knew was her. He was tempted to lick the gussest of the material, knowing it was as close to actually tasting her as he would get. He didn't, but the thought of doing that had him reaching for his now rock hard dick, shoving down his pants and freeing it from it's constraints. 

He inhaled deeply, wrapping his fingers around his cock and beginning to imagine what it would be like to be have her riding his face, to have her juices coating his lips. He stroked up and down as he wondered whether she was a screamer or whether she would try to stifle her moans as he tongued her clit, knowing he would do everything in his power to make her cum. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about what her breasts would look like, having caught glimpses of her cleavage on multiple occasions. Would they bounce as she rode his mouth or would she hold them steady, playing with them as he worked her clit.

Was she dominant in the bedroom, he silently questioned, his fingers becoming slick as he own pre cum leaked from his tip, him smearing it along his shaft as he pumped his cock. He bit back a moan as he remembered her putting an unsub in their place and yanking their arms behind their back to cuff them. Would she be rough with him? Would she yank on his hair and put her hands around his throat if she asked him to? 

Oh god, he was so close to losing it right now. His hand tightened its grip around his cock, pumping faster. With his other hand he pressed the underwear to his face, opening his mouth a little and using the fabric to muffle his grunts and groans. He allowed his mind to picture her hand sliding up and down his dick, to imagine her voice calling out his name and with one, two then three more pumps he was done, his orgasm now pooling onto his belly. 

He released his cock, his hand falling onto the bed as he tried to calm his breathing. It had taken him no more than two minutes to go from grabbing her underwear to becoming a sticky mess, having mentally violated his colleague in ways he knew he should not be. What on earth would she think of him if she ever found out? 

He needed to clean up, quickly, and move back to his own bed. Could he keep the underwear he wondered? Would she notice or just think she had left it in the hotel room. 

Was it too big a risk to steal them? 

Considering he had just wanked himself silly whilst she was bathing in the next room he decided that no it wasn't. He slid off the bed, shoving his now limp dick back into his pants and quickly stashed the panties into his own go bag, making sure they were right at the bottom. Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand he cleaned himself off and then jumped back onto his bed as he heard the sound of water gushing down the plug hole. 

She was finished. 

And so was he, just in time by the luck of things. 


	24. Abhor

“Jesus fucking…. harder Reid!” 

Words that you’d never expected to be leaving your mouth were doing so. Ten minutes prior you’d been having an almost screaming argument in your office with your colleague, Dr Spencer Reid, and now you were flat out on your desk with your legs wrapped around his waist. 

The argument had been heated, and also about something completely petty but it always was with you two. Since you’d joined the team as media liaison you’d always sniped at each other, somehow not bonding the way you had with the others. This evening you’d come back to the office late at night to pick up some files you wanted to check over and he’d been there, catching up on paperwork. The usual sniping had started, you couldn’t even remember over what, and then he’d followed you into your office. 

Within seconds of being in there the door had been slammed shut and your mouths had been pressed together, the hatred now funneled into burning passion which apparently you both felt. Perhaps it was sheer frustration or perhaps Garcia’s teasing about there being blatant sexual tension between you both was true. You didn’t know. What you did know was that Spencer surprisingly had zero patience for buttons and your blouse was missing more than one. 

He also clearly had zero patience for bra’s as the cups had been pulled down when he’d made his way from your mouth to your breasts, sucking a hardened nipple in between his teeth as his nimble fingers had work their way up your skirt, passing over your clit and causing a loud moan to escape your lips. 

He’d liked that, roughly yanking your panties to the ground and pushing you back so you were sat on your desk. His hands pushed your legs apart and he sank to the floor, burying his head between your legs and hungrily lapping at your pussy with a sexual appetite you never even imagined Spencer could posses. One hand reached up and palmed your breast, tugging and tweaking at a nipple whilst the other made it’s way between your now soaked entrance, two fingers slipping in easily and finding a rhythm that satisfied you in ways you hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Your hands had found themselves in his hair, gripping and pulling at his curls and making it messier than it already was. He was moaning himself, incoherent words vibrating through your centre as he flicked at your thriving bundle of nerves with his tongue and lips whilst his finger worked hard inside of you. Faster than a guy had ever managed, you felt yourself coming, your orgasm shooting through you as you tugged at his hair, pulling him upwards. 

Barely able to catch your breath you whimpered to him, desperately fumbling with his belt buckle as you did. “Fuck me Reid, do it now.” 

Your bag was on the table and you reached for it quickly, finding a condom stuffed into one of the pockets and handing it to him, noting how he hadn’t wiped his mouth clear of your fluids yet. He made quick work of dropping his pants and sheathing himself in the rubber, you spreading your legs wide for him and pulling him towards you. He ploughed into you, your orgasm reigniting and sending new waves of pleasure through you as he gripped the table for leverage, going hard and fast. Your legs wrapped around him, forcing him deeper inside of you as he moved as fast as he could, his brow glistening with sweat. After what was probably only a minute or so his face furrowed and he thrust deep and hard once, twice, and then a third and final time, a deep groan exiting his mouth. 

As quick as he had finished, the condom was off and his pants were back up, you both quickly righting your clothes as much as you could. Once you were semi decent you both stared at each other, unsure what to say. 

“Well….” you began, stopping short when the right words didn’t seem to come. 

“Yes… erm well….” A complete 180 from the man who minutes before had been fucking you senseless. 

“So…. You wanna go argue some more at my place?” You threw caution to the wind. One boundary had already been crossed and now that flame had been ignited you wanted more. 

He didn’t even hesitate. “I’ll grab my things and meet you by the elevator.” 

You grinned, no argument from him this time. But one more thing. 

“Reid, wipe your mouth.”


End file.
